The Demon Lovers
by Sailor Sunset
Summary: It started with a shower... and ended with those blue eyes, captivating and rendering him senseless. SasuFemNaru
1. Revelation! Discovery! Naruto's Secret

**I became really quite fond of the idea of having Naruto as a girl. So, I thought, what the heck? I just got this really, really funny idea. I figure, even Sasuke has hormones. He can't keep on being emotionless forever! So stuff reality! We're gonna make you fall in love, Sasuke-teme!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be drowning in money right now. 'nuff said.  
**

* * *

Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, can we stay at your home for one more day? We need to see to Sasuke and Naruto and make sure they won't die any time soon."

Tazuna nodded. "Now that the bridge is finished, that should be fine."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

Naruto sighed, washing his hair. Or maybe, more appropriately, her hair.

Her hair, having been underneath the Thirds expertise hidden genjutsu, grew regardless of what people saw underneath her transformation. She'd have to wash it, otherwise it would get in the way.

Rinsing it gently, she sighed as the scalding water pattered against her skin, ignoring the pain when it rolled over one of her old scars.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself (dismayed that it was quite short and showed her entire legs), Naruto forgot to see if anybody was in the hallway before coming out. And just her luck as well.

There Naruto was, long, blonde hair down to her waist dripping water onto the carpet, wearing a towel that stuck to her body like a second skin. Showing off her hips and only just covering her breasts, it was probably the worst situation to bump into Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned. "...oh."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, blue eyes wide, before realizing her predicament. Sasuke had likely recognized her, and here she was, standing in front of him looking like a prostitute!

Looking at her figure, seeing how downright pretty she was, Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

Sasuke fainted.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. Bending over him, she placed one of her arms underneath his back and one underneath his knees, lifting him up and arching his back.

Naruto swore that this was not her day, as Sakura came out onto the landing to see what the matter was. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled. Sakura saw Naruto, and her eyebrows knotted together in a scowl.

"Who are you?" Sakura hissed. Naruto quickly pressed her pressure points, placed her back in her bed and picked up Sasuke and went into her own room. Naruto thanked Kami for giving her the mercy of it being 6 and having Kakashi still snoring away. Placing Sasuke on her own bed, Naruto decided that maybe Sasuke – and only Sasuke, at that – could know.

Naruto grabbed some of the girl based clothes that he had brought – thank Kami – and quickly put them on. Picking up Sasuke, he jumped out of the window and ran into the forest that was over the bridge.

* * *

Sasuke faintly tried to remember what had happened.

Oh yeah, now he remembered.

He'd seen a half-naked ultra hot girl in the hallway, and realized that it was...

...Naruto...

...and fainted.

He looked around, realizing he was in a forest. Sasuke noticed the girl was sitting in a tree, reading a book (to be specific, Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5). The ebony haired prodigy heard mutters of "...Kakashi-sensei really is a pervert..." and "...what the hell? If a guy wrote this book I am going to beat him up..."

Sasuke rubbed his head. "...are you really Naruto?"

The girl noticed Sasuke had woken up. She put away her book, before leaping down from the branches. She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I am. I've been under a transformation ever since I was three... after I was in an incident which I would rather not talk about." Naruto looked downwards, somewhat embarrassed. "...you see, my hair grows regardless of the transformation... and so, it still gets in the way. I have to wash it daily, just like you do."

Naruto sighed, looking at her hands and clenching them and unclenching them slowly. "Something happened when you saw me. I didn't transform back... and now I can't transform back ever again. This is really starting to piss me off."

Sasuke looked surprised. And Naruto found it unbelievably funny. "If you'd just smile for once, teme..." she snorted, sitting down next to him. She looked at Sasuke, her sharp blue eyes incredibly serious.

"Don't you dare go die on me again, Sasuke."

Sasuke became even more stunned than he had already been. "Naruto..."

Naruto looked at him angrily. "I'm serious, teme! You scared the crap out of me! Standing there... covered in blood, impaled with several senbon needles in the neck... I thought I would die there and then!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, glaring at him angrily as she shook him. "...and then you told me not to die! I thought I was a murderer, dammit!"

Sasuke felt his hands shake as he saw the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

And then the two realized how close their faces were.

Sasuke took this short moment to examine the girl.

Naruto was dressed in a short, sleeveless black dress, that ended mid thigh. Underneath was orange leggings, and she wore black ninja boots. Up until her elbows was fishnet, as she wore a top of it underneath. Her hair was tasselled and framed her face, but it reached her mid back. In total, you could say Naruto looked pretty.

The Uchiha, of course, looked normal – which was, all in all, quite handsome. Black hair framed his face, and his hair spiked out at the back. His top was a dark blue, and his white pants reaching his knees. His ninja boots were black, and common ninja bandages were there as well.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kakashi was standing on one of the branches. "I'm glad the Third told me. I think I may have died, otherwise." He rubbed his head. "Anyway... Naruto. I want my book back."

Naruto yawned. "You're such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei. Did you get it off your sensei, too?"

Kakashi looked down. "No. And you won't be a pervert either." Underneath his breath, Kakashi whispered, "...it's hereditary..."

Naruto, sadly, had a fox inside of her. And enhanced senses were quite annoying at times. "What do you mean, sensei?" She threw his book at him, and let go of Sasuke's collar – causing Sasuke's head to smack into the tree trunk. "Gomen, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared for a moment.

Kakashi waved one of his hands defensively. "Nothing, nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. Even I know how you inherit traits. Bloodlines are traits. Tell me who your sensei was!"

In a flash, Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi, her eyes piercing him.

Kakashi sighed. She's too much like you, sensei.

"My sensei was Namikaze Minato... also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto shook her head violently. "No."

"Naruto-"

"It's obviously not true!" Naruto cried, her hair flicking past her face with every violent shake of her head. "It simply can't be true! Nobody is cruel enough to do that to their child! No one!"

Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Naruto. Calm down."

Tears were running down Naruto's cheeks, and she fell to her knees, slipping from Kakashi's grasp. Her chest racked with silent sobs, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "...for the sake of the village..."

Sasuke was extremely shocked. All Kakashi had done was say his sensei... and Naruto had broken down into tears.

"...for the sake of the village..." Naruto sobbed, her tears dripping onto the ground beneath her. "...I'm just a sacrifice!"

"A sacrifice!"

Naruto thumped the ground with her fists angrily, her tears of anger and sadness.

"My own father!"

Once again, the distressed blonde thumped the ground in her spur of the moment confused anger.

"MY OWN DAMN FATHER DID THIS TO ME!"

Kakashi sighed. He decided to let her cry for a while, to let the anger out.

It began to rain, as if the heavens themselves could hear her sorrowful weeping.

And in the bushes, a snake seemed to lick it's lips.

* * *

It was a sight.

A pretty blonde was walking in a village of poverty that was only just beginning to recover. An Uchiha was looking slightly worried, but feeling extremely so and also took on the duty of shooting the Uchiha Death GlareTM at any boy who glanced at her in a suggestive manner. And the Sharingan Kakashi hadn't turned a page in his favourite book for quite some time, but neither of the distressed genins noticed.

Naruto had long ago wiped away her tears and made sure she wouldn't continue to cry, much to the worry of Sasuke. Nobody, not even him, could heal such a severe emotional wound so quickly. She must be hurting inside.

Kakashi decided that walking with a perverted book in hand when he really wasn't reading it would do him no good, and put it away. "So... what do we tell Sakura?"

Naruto was still walking with her head faced towards the floor. Her hair hid her eyes, some of it strewn on her shoulders. "We tell her the truth."

"And what do we do when she reacts like somebody just shot her up the backside?"

Naruto paused in her walk, before continuing. "I run."

"What do you mean 'I'?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"It is my decision, therefore I alone face the consequences."

And the silence once again returned.

* * *

Sakura, to say the least, was shocked. Obviously, finding out that your friend and team mate is really a girl is quite a shock. But one good thing came out of this.

Sakura smirked, grabbing Naruto's arm. "When we get back... you. Me. Clothes shopping!"

Naruto had never been keen on shopping, and she still wasn't. However, Sakura could have had a worse reaction. So, Naruto shrugged it off and faced her fate with a smile. "Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a different smile to the one she usually gave; not the fox grin that was so known for. The other smiles were not lies, that was true. But this smile held a true reality.

This smile... was breathtaking.

Behind her, next to Kakashi, a blushing Sasuke stood before realizing that he was actually blushing and shaking his head like a wet dog.

Kakashi was giggling; but seeing as Kakashi did it often while holding out his book, Sasuke didn't notice the gaze Kakashi had out of the corner of his eye.

The jounin turned his gaze to the back of Sakura's head. _Go, Sakura. Make her into the sexiest genin in existence._ Kakashi swivelled his gaze back to Sasuke. _And then maybe we will see our dear Sasuke have a nosebleed._

"I must inform Hokage-sama of this wonderful discovery!" Kakashi cried out, waving his Icha Icha book high and beginning to run back to Konoha across the bridge, the three genin in hot pursuit.

The civilians of Konoha couldn't help but feel that that day was somewhat different.

I mean, the constant chatter and bustle of Konoha's market place was common. But when they saw the clothes shop, skid marks and faint screaming, they all knew what was different.

It was the day that someone had been brought out to buy clothes against their will.

Naruto, held by the neck by a rather cheerful Sakura, was slightly slouched in front of a counter. Sakura smacked her back abruptly, making her fix her posture.

"Ladies don't slouch."

Naruto sighed. "...what if I'm not a lady?"

Sakura smirked, and Naruto easily saw the ulterior motive behind the curve of her lips. "Then you most certainly will be a fine one after this."

The pink haired kunoichi dragged Naruto towards the racks of clothes. Sakura immediately unlocked several outfits, and the blonde faintly wondered how she had managed to look at them so quickly before Sakura pushed her into a dressing room.

After a few minutes, Naruto whispered, "You know what?"

Sakura replied absently, "Hn?"

"I really don't think anything pink works."

She walked out, dressed in black fishnets and a pink low cut top with black 3/4's. Naruto's shoes were black ninja boots, and a vein was twitching on the side of her head as she gazed at herself.

Sakura looked her up and down. "I see. You're more of the seductive type than the innocent. I think I'll dress you in slightly darker colours."

The jinchuuriki momentarily gave a very good impersonation of a tomato at Sakura's theory.

Sakura unhooked several other items of clothing, chucking them at Naruto and waving her hand in a shooing motion. "Show me when you are wearing a full combination of any of them."

After a minute or so, Naruto came out.

The blonde shinobi was wearing bandages on her right thigh, and a pair of black shorts with a red belt. She wore a cut off kimono style top that ended a couple of inches below the orange obi, revealing her navel. The kimono was long sleeved, and was trimmed in black. Naruto wore a pair of black ninja boots.

Sakura whistled. "You'll blow those guys away, Naruto. It's simple but it's sweet."

Naruto blinked in confusion, before blushing profusely once again.

"Now, we're going to get your hair done."

Naruto exhaled. _Dear God... do you have no mercy?_

High above, a golden entity chuckled.

* * *

**After being introduced to the art of shopping**

* * *

She collapsed on the edge of her bed, sighing.

Naruto admitted without hesitation, that this day had not been a bad one. She looked quite pretty in her outfit, and the haircut framed her face beautifully. However, it had been the most peculiar day she'd had in a while. Closing her eyes, she heard a faint dripping.

**"It gets quite boring around here... and although I found this day entertaining... there is one thing I must do myself... no vessel of mine will be deprived of this essential!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open. _Was that who I think it was?!_

And, abruptly, she felt really weird. And she meant really weird. She stood up, looking in the mirror and searching for any differences. In fact, there was only one; and it was actually pretty damn noticeable.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_"

Due to the Kyuubi's mischievous tendencies, Naruto now had a D cup sized chest. At the age of twelve.

Naruto fell back asleep, praying it was some sort of horrible nightmare.

* * *

Leaning against the edge of the bridge, Sasuke sighed. Kakashi was late; that had never been surprising after the first few times he had been late. But was surprising was that Naruto and Sakura were late as well. Sasuke sighed. He was definitely not early, he was definitely not mistaken on the date, but where the hell were his team-mates?!

"C'mon, Naruto! Stop being stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid! I have dignity, you know!"

"You lost that yesterday, when I took you in that store! You were kicking and screaming so hard that you left skid marks on the ground. It's strange... I'm sure I would've noticed that yesterday..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was behind the trees next to the river that ran beneath the bridge.

"...do I really have to go out like this?"

"Yes! You do! Don't worry, Naruto. You'll knock 'em out."

"I don't want to!"

"Argh! Don't be difficult!" And, with one swift motion, Sakura sent Naruto tumbling out of the trees and onto the land next to the bridge.

Sasuke was pretty sure his jaw dropped, but he really didn't notice that as he looked at her.

Naruto was standing there, hands on hips, her face in an annoyed expression. The cut kimono she wore showed some of her cleavage, and her flat stomach. Her shorts revealed a good deal of her legs, and her hair was layered in a style that the hair by her face was short before lowering itself down to her shoulders as the hair went past her ears.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!" Naruto shrieked. "I can't _believe_ you! This is so mean!" Faintly noticing the small amount of drool forming at the edge of Sasuke's mouth, she blushed.

Sakura laughed, coming out from behind the tree. "You'll thank me for it later!" When she'd lost Ino as a friend, she'd become quite lonely. Sakura had been hoping to do this for quite a while.

"I'm pretty damn sure I wont!" Naruto harrumphed, folding her arms in annoyance. "This is so embarrassing!"

Sasuke, meanwhile, was in the middle of some rather unSasuke-like fantasies.

Kakashi bounced onto the edge of the bridge, waving his hand. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady get away from some academy students..." And was he surprised when nobody answered him!

He looked to Sasuke, who had a glazed look in his eyes and blood dripping out his nose. Naruto, who was blushing madly. And then to Sakura, who hadn't noticed Sasuke's day dreaming and was grinning like the Cheshire cat at her make over.

"Ah... did I miss something?"

Kakashi did a double take when he saw Naruto's chest. Bouncing over to her, he pinched her breast in confusion.

Naruto yelped. "You _pervert!_ That hurt!"

"Oh, so you aren't wearing anything fake..."

Sakura and Naruto both approached him with an evil glint in their eyes. Naruto smashed her fist down into his hair, and Sakura kicked him in the side.

Kakashi retreated to his depression corner. "...I was just checking." He gave a fake sniff. "My team is so cold."

Naruto glared. Sakura followed suit. Sasuke showed a hint of jealousy.

* * *

**A week later...**

* * *

Naruto leaned against the edge of the bridge, the same bridge she had been on a week ago. "Jeez. This gets really tiring... has Kakashi-sensei always been this late?"

Sasuke snorted. "It's always been this way, so don't get your hopes up. I don't think it's going to change."

Sakura hooked her arm around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke-kun, I hope we get a better mission today! Then when we finish, we can finally go on a date!"

"I decline." The boy, with a gesture that lacked grace, unhooked her arm from around his neck.

Sakura sighed for a moment, before perking up again and vowing to win Sasuke's heart.

Naruto groaned inwardly. If there had been an Inner Naruto, she was pretty sure that she would have been shrieking obscenities about Sakura's unauthorized contact with Sasuke. Naruto smiled, desperately glad that she had learned to keep the more minor blushes away. But the bigger ones, Naruto had yet to learn to suppress.

When Kakashi arrived, and opened his mouth to make up some sort of ridiculous excuse, Naruto growled. "Kakashi-sensei, why were we called out? We had a C-rank yesterday. Surely we wouldn't have any bigger missions today?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I recommended you for the Chuunin Exams. Just because I did that doesn't mean you have to participate." He gave them forms, then added, "Turn up at the place written on the sheet with your forms signed if you wish to enter."

Naruto smirked. Yeah! Something interesting is finally happening!

Sasuke lips curled at the edge, something that could pass for a grin. Looks like this is gonna be good.

Sakura, however, was not as confident. Sasuke was a prodigy, in truth. And although she considered Naruto to be lower than her, she knew that she was definitely going to enter. Yet, herself, she couldn't bring herself to do enter.

Naruto, seeing Sakura's uncomfortable expression, put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, cheer up. You are a fine kunoichi. Don't doubt yourself."

Sakura nodded, a now comfident smile on her lips. "Thanks, Naruto."

The blonde smiled back.

Arriving at the first exam hall, with their sheets signed, the three walked up the stairs. Noticing the sign, Sasuke and Sakura began to walk forward, but Naruto grabbed their hands quickly. "This is only the second door that we went past. We're on the third floor, right?"

Sakura quickly studied the sign, and noticing some minor flaws, she nodded. "It's a genjutsu."

Naruto put her mouth to Sasuke's ear. "D'you reckon we tell them?"

Sasuke snorted. "Nah. If they're not smart enough to notice, they're not smart enough to enter the exams."

Naruto laughed, before hooking her arms in Sasuke's and Sakura's and proceeding up the stairs happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but a ghost of a smile played on his lips and Sakura chuckled and walked with her.

When they reached the next floor, they proceeded into the hall. Sasuke was pounced on by Ino, who was chattering on about her distance from the ebony haired prodigy, while Naruto and Sakura fumed (only Naruto tried to be discreet about it). However, Naruto caught the looks of a good deal of boys in the room; and Sasuke was clearly displaying some anger.

Kiba was muttering to Shikamaru, "Do you know that girl? What happened to Naruto?"

Naruto, sadly, still had her enhanced senses. It really wasn't like she had any control over it though. "I am Naruto, you moron!"

Everyone in the Rookie 9 except Sakura and Sasuke found themselves gaping at her.

Kiba was the first to react. "You look hell a lot better as a girl." Akamaru gave his trademark 'yap' in agreement. Sasuke, once again, resorted to his Uchiha Death GlareTM; and Kiba said nothing more.

Shino didn't say anything. Nobody really noticed; as nobody often heard Shino talk. He wasn't a Sasuke-like person, but he tended to keep to himself.

"...troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, resorting to leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He may have been asleep, however nobody checked.

Ino stared.

And she stared.

And she stared.

And then she thought, 'What the hell? I'll stare some more.'

Until Naruto found herself twitching, and muttering in annoyance, "What? I'm not that bad looking..."

Sakura noticed something. "Hey, what happened to our sheets?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ah. I got a** Kage Bunshin** to hand them in. I couldn't be bothered." Yawning, Naruto folded her arms. "This is so tiresome."

The position of her arms emphasized her chest, making even more of it show in her kimono and making the male population gape at her sheer size and beauty.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Seriously... everyone's acting strange..."

"Okay! Be quiet, impudent brats!"

A man in a long trench coat came into the room. "I'm Morino Ibiki, your first examiner!"

* * *

"You will have an hour for this test. Within the last ten minutes, I will give you the tenth question. Anybody found cheating will be disqualified. You are all shinobi, so act like it!" Ibiki stated. "If anybody on your team receives a zero, your team will be disqualified. The teams total score is what decides what you come."

Naruto looked at Ibiki. She could see an evil glint in his eye; _why did he say anybody _found_ cheating? It's almost like he was condoning it..._

Her eyes widened.

_We've got to get the answers... damn... I don't have any techniques for information gathering..._ Naruto realized something painstakingly obvious. _Surely Kyuubi knows something?_

She closed her eyes.

**"What do you want, gaki?"**

Naruto smirked. "I'm going to ask for some help on this test. Put it this way; I pass the test, pass the others, end up Chuunin, get more money and get a better life. Therefore, I'll live longer."

The nine tailed fox chuckled. **"You've got spunk, kid. Not many people can stand up to a demon, especially the strongest. I like it. Very well, kid. Wake up and I'll tell you the answers. But don't assume I'm doing this for your welfare. I have nothing to do in the mediocre cage but watch your life go by, and I at least want it to be interesting."**

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks."

Naruto opened her eyes. Looking at her test paper, she looked at the question.

**"They would read the other one and derive from the writing what should have been on the original."**

And so, the test continued; Kyuubi giving Naruto answers, Sasuke using his Sharingan, Sakura simply getting the answers from her knowledge. Until it reached the last ten minutes.

"Before I allow you to take this question; I must ask if you want to have the question. If you do not take the question, your team will fail and you will be able to enter the next exams."

There were cries of, "Of course we'll take it!" and "It's obvious what we'll do!"

"However," Ibiki continued, "If you take the question, and you get it wrong...

...you will lose the ability to take the Chuunin Exams forever."

Kiba glared, and yelled, "But there are people who took the Chuunin Exams before here!"

Ibiki chuckled. "You're unlucky, because I am your examiner this year. So, decide! Raise your hands if you want to exit!"

A good deal of the room put there hands up. As Sakura's hand twitched, Naruto slowly brought her hand up.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as did Sakura's.

Sasuke began to think. _You're always yelling, Hokage Hokage... and you always smile, even when we know it's not a real smile. You're always laughing... and when I nearly died, I saw you crying... Naruto... in reality..._

_...are you alone?_

Naruto's hand came down, clenched, onto the table, frightening Hinata next to her.

"To hell with you and your crap! I'm going to become Hokage someday, so I don't give one if I can't take the exams! Sasuke is a ninjutsu genius! Sakura is a knowledge prodigy! I'm not going to take them down with me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I say to hell with the consequences of this!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. _I should have known._

Sakura was grinning, folding her once twitching hands in her arms.

The tension in the room, which had been thick enough to cut, dissipated instantly. The good deal of people that had been considering leaving suddenly smiled.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "For the last time, I give you the chance to leave. Remember, you will never be able to take the exams again!"

Nobody moved.

"Okay then." Ibiki smirked. "All of you in this room... pass."

Team 7's jaws' dropped. Naruto blinked. "What happened to the tenth question?"

"You could say that just_ was_ the tenth question."

Naruto really didn't pay attention to the next bit. She was listening to Kyuubi laughing, almost as if they had known. She growled loudly, catching the attention of the people in the world. Naruto had always had an animalistic growl, and it had just freaked out anybody who had heard it in the room.

Sasuke was smiling at her, and she smiled back.

Abruptly, a sheet came into the room. As in a sheet of material, and kunai's pinned the corners across the ceiling. 'Mitarashi Anko' was the most visible thing on there, and can you guess?

"Don't celebrate! I'm your second examiner, Mitarashi Anko! Follow me!"

Naruto had the strangest feeling that she would like this examiner.

* * *

**After Anko's introducton to insanity**

* * *

They stood at their gate, with their Heaven scroll. Naruto fixed her obi nervously. "So... we have a chance of dying, huh..."

Sakura was the same.

Sasuke scratched his head. "Hn."

Naruto nudged him in the ribs. "You should be more social."

To put it simply, Naruto was at the age were hormones raged through out your system, totally driving your actions and making you do very spur-of-the-moment things. When Sakura wasn't looking, she put her arms over his shoulders and put her head next to his, and when his head turned in surprise she brushed her lips against his.

They both blushed, and Sakura decided to look at that moment.

"Oi, Naruto! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" she hissed. Naruto obliged, unhooking her arms from her around his neck and stepping back from him so her chest was not pressing against his back.

_Why did Sakura interrupt?_

Their thoughts were the same, and as Mitarashi Anko allowed them access, they were all scowling in annoyance.

* * *

They stood in the middle of the Forest of Death, and Naruto excused herself quickly. She came back, smiling gently. "Okay, so what is our next move?"

Three kunai's came at her, one pinning her hair to the tree behind her and the others pinning her shoes to the tree. Naruto had an expression of shock on her face. "...what?"

Sasuke walked over to her, grabbing her kimono and lifting her up to face him threateningly. "Where's Naruto?!" Sakura stood next to him, cracking her knuckles.

In unison, they added, "Naruto's bandages are on her right leg."

The fake Naruto smirked. "Well well. You noticed. No less from the number one Rookie."

Without hesitation, Sasuke stabbed the fake Naruto. _How dare he impersonate her!_

The fake transformed into a ninja from Amegakure. Sakura gasped slightly before the transformation wore off; she still couldn't bring herself to see Sasuke stabbing her team mate, even if it was a fake.

Naruto quickly came out from behind a tree angrily. "You bastard! Posing as a girl!" She punched him for good measure, and the ninja retreated.

They sat down. "Okay, we need a password. If anybody says a different password, assume it's the enemy no matter what their appearance. I'm saying this only once. Got it?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded to Sasuke.

"We ask, the ninja song, Ninki? The reply is: It is a good chance when a large amount of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down."

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "How am I supposed to remember that..."

A sigh. "You dobe."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

"If I'm lucky, she'll show her true power, survive and come to me," Orochimaru whispered. "If I'm unlucky, the snake will kill her and I'll have to use someone else in this pitiful exam."

"Why are you so interested in her, Orochimaru-sama?" one of his team-mates asked curiously.

"Who wouldn't be interested in the legacy of Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Orochimaru chuckled. "She's an interesting one. Who would have guessed that she'd fallen in love with the Uchiha Prodigy?"

His team-mates looked at him warily. "Orochimaru-sama, didn't you hate Namikaze Minato?"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Yes, I did. However, it was undeniable that the man was of extreme power and talent. If trained by me, that girl could become even better that him. And that man was the one who beat me to the title of Hokage."

His team-mates nodded in understanding. "You intend to curse her?"

"Indeed. If she does not become my vessel, she will be our best shinobi. And... Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."

"Are you going to do the same to him as well?"

"Maybe. It is a risk, though. If I take them both to me, neither will wish the other to become my vessel. They would be shinobi." He lifted his hands, sending a huge gust of wind in their direction. "However, that is fine. If necessary, I will kill the Haruno. She is of no interest." Walking forward, Orochimaru added, "I will take it from here."

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

Naruto trembled as the giant snake stood in front of her, hissing loudly. It's fang suddenly enclosed onto her stomach, going through her. She cried out in pain. She stabbed it with a kunai, pushing it away from her, and taking it's fang out of her quickly. Naruto got Kage Bunshin's killing it, a hundred of herself slicing it until it lay on the floor. Naruto noticed the alarming amount of blood she was losing, more than she'd ever lost before. "...am I... going to die here?"

"...Sasuke..." she whispered, remembering how she'd kissed him on a whim before entering the forest.

"...Iruka-sensei..." Naruto murmured quietly.

"...Sakura-chan..." She remembered how she had shopped with her, and how they'd laughed.

"...would they miss me...?" Naruto wondered. "...I never told... Sasuke..." she whispered.

_I never told Sasuke...!!_

"I can't die!" she began to yell. "I refuse to die here! I won't drag my team down! I am going to become Hokage someday! I'm not going to die like this!"

Naruto stood up, ignoring the pain as she began to leap through the trees.

* * *

**Back with Sasuke**

* * *

"...prey need to keep their guard up in the presence of a predator..." Orochimaru hissed, bringing out a hideously snake like tongue. Sasuke was shaking violently, crying out in horror when Orochimaru twisted around the tree with a speed that was unmatched.

"...you... bastard! Stay away from Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, her voice racked with pain as she stood on the branch, blood pouring down the lower half of her body.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto!!"

Sakura threw up at the state Naruto was in.

"Run away, Naruto! The enemy is way out of our league!"

Naruto slammed her foot on the branch, ignoring the humongous pain that surged through out her being at the action. "I'm not fucking running away, Sasuke! You're in danger! I'm not going to run away from the enemy! What sort of scum do you take me for, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke looked around. There's no way we'll survive against this enemy. "Here! Take our scroll!" Tossing the scroll out, Naruto immediately jumped down catching it and standing next to Sasuke, shaking with anger. "Naruto, he's way out of our league-"

The blonde brought her fist into Sasuke's face.

"There's no guarantee that he would spare us even if we did that! Are you some sort of impersonator?!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, shocked to see that she was crying.

"You're not the guy I grew up with! You're not the guy I sparred with! _More importantly, you're not the guy I fell in love with!_"

Sasuke was utterly stunned, as was Sakura.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Naruto-chan..."

"You're right."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I just have to... kill you all and take the scroll for myself."

He bit his thumb, smearing the red liquid on the Summoning inscription on his lower arm. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" He summoned a massive snake, arousing a horrible memory in Naruto from when it had pierced her through the stomach only an hour before and given her the thoughts of her own death.

It smashed through the branches, sending her flying upwards. Naruto smashed into a branch with huge force, and she spat out blood.

Sasuke began to shake.

She fell off the branch, her eyes closed from how she'd been knocked out. Naruto's hair flailed behind her, and the loose material of her top fluttered as she fell downwards.

Orochimaru extended his tongue, intending to pick her up.

Unexpectedly, her eyelids opened to reveal a pair of red irises and fox-like pupils. She glared at the tongue coming towards her, batting it off and sending a bone shattering punch to the snake he now stood on.

Her boastful and determined nature disippated as she sent punch after punch at the tip of the snake, weakening it considerable. Orochimaru noticed her eyes and the familiar chakra, raising an eyebrow. What a heartless man Minato really was.

Sending a large cloud of fire towards her, Naruto finally tumbled to the branches below, landing on a branch, unconscious. Blood trickled out of her mouth as she struggled to open her eyes.

The snake soared towards Sasuke, it's tongue soaring out. "How will you fight, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed.

It smashed into the branch in front of Sasuke, but the snake proceeded no further.

The girls hands held kunai that were plunged into the snake as she held it back. Naruto, her chest racking with the shuddering gasps that were her breathing, looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes were still a darker crimson. "Are you okay... coward?"

Sasuke lifted a trembling hand towards her.

"You're not the Sasuke I know. It's not true that the Sasuke I loved was just a mask. It's just not. So wake up, Sasuke." Naruto lifted her hands off of her kunai, only to have tongue wrap around her neck. Her eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" Naruto screamed, kicking violently as the tongue tightened around her neck. Her voice weakened, and she whispered, "...Sasuke... please..." she whispered. "...awaken..."

Orochimaru released his tongue from around Naruto's neck, allowing her to tumble to the ground in front of Sasuke. She pulled her knees forward, pushing herself into a crawling position as she coughed up blood.

"A bittersweet scene," Orochimaru laughed. "Ah! That reminds me. Naruto-chan," Naruto looked at him with malice in her eyes which were precariously flickering back to her normal blue constantly. "I have a present for you."

His neck extended, his head suddenly next to hers. Naruto didn't feel the two snake-like teeth sink into her neck. She didn't see Sasuke go from his normal pale skin colour to a china white. She didn't hear herself screaming. All her senses were blocked out by the never-ending pain that had instantly taken over her system.

"What," she rasped, "have you done?"

Orochimaru smirked. "You'll come to me, seeking revenge. And Sasuke-kun will too."

In an instant, Orochimaru had done the same to Sasuke; and Sasuke sympathized with Naruto through his own pain, believing the pain was identical.

Through the agonizing pain, Naruto reached out for Sasuke, and next to her, Sasuke did the same. Their hands entwined, and they looked at each other through the corrupt pain that poisoned their bodies. Naruto was the first one to fall unconscious, and Sasuke felt absolute fear for Naruto as he followed her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

Sakura placed them underneath the tree. They both appeared to be on the brink of death; they only had three days left! If they were unconscious the entire the time, there was no way she'd be allowed to pass, and nor would Sasuke.

"Damn it," Sakura cursed, replacing the towel on Sasuke's head and then proceeding to do the same with Naruto.

But what was really worrying Sakura was that even though Sasuke's condition had been bad, Naruto had died for thirty seconds before jolting back to life via a 'miracle'.

It had really freaked her out.

"...Kami-sama, if you're listening," Sakura whispered, on her knees. "Don't let them die. They can't die yet. They've got so much to do. Naruto has got to become Hokage and Sasuke-kun has got to achieve his ambition. Please... I just..." The pinkette was crying at that time. "...I just want... I want to do missions as Team 7 again... I want us to smile together again... please... I don't want them to leave me like this!"

Sakura began to sob.

Hearing Naruto groan, she wiped away her tears; berating herself, telling herself that there wasn't any time to cry. A trickle of blood dripped out of the blonde kunoichi's mouth. "Oh God," Sakura whispered. She began muttering a mantra to herself as she replaced the towel for her fever once again. "Don't die – don't die – don't die – don't die – don't die – _don't die!_"

Sakura became hysterical at that moment. "Why?! You two are always fighting so hard! Sasuke-kun is always striving to become stronger, and Naruto is always smiling and training! You can't leave me behind! You can't die now! Please, you were both my idols... carry on fighting..."

And once again, Naruto's condition stabilized.

Sakura, sadly, had noticed the display of emotion between the two earlier; she'd seen how Sasuke had looked so worried for her. She'd heard Naruto admit she'd fallen in love with him. And although Sakura wished so hard that she could be angry at them – she just couldn't be. Sakura's crush was... just a crush, and in truth, she and Naruto were friends. It could be considered to be the worst kind of betrayal; your best friends, one of which being your crush, falling in love. But she couldn't be angry.

Sakura just couldn't be angry.

She collapsed, crying, in the space between the two. "You two... you've got lives to continue! You've got to grow up together! We've got to share our dreams! We've got to become adults together!" Still sobbing loudly, she mumbled, "You two... jumped into the fight... while I did nothing..." Sakura looked downwards, her sobs quietening. "I just watched you. I always thought I was better than you, Naruto, and I always thought I could keep up with you, Sasuke-kun... but all this time..."

"...all this time... I've only been watching your backs."

* * *

**After a really long and_ unnecessary_ fight...  
**

* * *

Lee lay on the ground, looking at Sakura. He'd seen her in the forest when he'd been separated from his team-mates, and instantly fell in love with her. But after fighting the Sound nins, he had been defeated, and now Kin had her fingers dug into Sakura's hair.

"Dosu, get her team-mates and kill them in front of her."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No!"

Kin noticed her grabbing a kunai from her holster. "That won't work on me."

Sakura smirked, and cut off her hair.

Ino, in the bushes, looked close to tears. _Sakura..._

The blonde kunoichi came out, standing firm, as Shikamaru came out with a reluctant Chouji behind him.

"Formation _Ino_!"

"_Shika_!"

"_Chou_!"

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

_Naruto saw people walking in the distance._

_Her slender hand reached out for them as she realized that they were her precious people. "Iruka-sensei! Sakura-chan! Hokage-oji-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Everyone! Wait for me!"_

_They looked back, their eyes linking with his for a small moment. They paused in their walk to look at her with hate in their eyes. Naruto began to shake as she recognized that horrible look._

_The villagers suddenly surrounded her._

_"Monster! Die!"_

_"You killed our Hokage!"_

_"Kyuubi brat! You should have been killed long ago!"_

_Tears filled her eyes as the insults hit her one by one. They continued, and she desperately closed her eyes, hoping to block out the voices if she shut herself down. She ran through the villagers, going for the people who had walked away from her._

_"Wait!"_

_Abruptly, someone grabbed the sleeve of her cut off kimono style top._

_Naruto turned around to see no other than Sasuke. Her eyes widened. "Y-You don't hate me?"_

_"Why would I hate you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not the Kyuubi. That's such a stupid way to put it." Sasuke waved it off, bringing her into an embrace. "I'm going to Orochimaru, Naruto. He'll give us power. Come with me."_

_Naruto nodded fiercely. "I will! You're the last one I have left!"_

_Her fingers entwined into Sasuke's. "We don't need anyone but each other. We'll both get our revenge."_

_They walked away from the villagers, they walked away from Konoha._

_They needed no one else but each other._

**_

* * *

_**

**In Sasuke's Mindscape**

* * *

_"Give up on your revenge," Kakashi sneered._

_Sasuke glared. "To hell with you! You don't know what your talking about!"_

_He ran into the distance. Kakashi knew nothing of what he spoke about! This person took everything away from him, and even took away what he didn't have! It wasn't something that was easy to forget; you couldn't just give up on it! It simply wasn't possible. At least in Sasuke's opinion. _

_"To kill you, brother," Sasuke hissed, "I will fling myself into the depths of darkness. I will sell my soul to the devil himself if necessary. I will not let you get away with what you have done!"_

_He remembered when he had wept on the floor in the Uchiha complex, horrified with the sheer absence and silence of the deserted place. Sasuke had cried silently, horrified._

_And then... a boy in a black top and orange shorts had come up to him._

_"Why are you crying?" Naruto had asked. The boys eyes had held compassion, and understanding; but much to Sasuke's surprise, there had been no pity. "You shouldn't cry."_

_"Shut up! You know nothing!" Sasuke had yelled angrily. "You don't know what it's like to live without family or friends!"_

_"I do," Naruto had whispered. "I've never had a family. I've never had a friend. I can't remember when somebody last called me by my name, in fact."_

_Naruto had quickly put on a smile. "But it's okay. One day, I'll see someone smile at me. I'll work hard until that day."_

_Sasuke didn't know why he had remembered that time. But then, he felt someone grab his hand as he ran._

_"Wait."_

_He turned around, to see Naruto holding his hand gently._

_"I'm coming with you. I have no ties to here. We will go to a man called Orochimaru. He has power; power for our revenge. We will not give ourselves up to this village."_

_Sasuke looked at her in shock, before smirking and standing beside her. "Yeah. Let's go."_

_And with that, they ran into the distance. They were not emotionless tools. They were not evil. They needed each other._

_But nobody else mattered, and Naruto was all Sasuke cared about._

_

* * *

_

**Back in Reality**

* * *

Sakura felt such a horrible aura surrounding the two. The situation was just terrible.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing, utterly covered in black markings, both smirking and relishing the power that surged within them. "It's wonderful, isn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke licked his lips. "Yeah... he gave it to us, didn't he?"

"Yes. And when the time comes, we will cut away everything for this once again."

Their eyes linked with hers for a moment. "Sakura," Naruto hissed, the pink haired girl flinching when she heard the absence of the honorific 'chan', "Who did that to you?"

"We need to serve a fair punishment," Sasuke smirked, the dark chakra swirling around him and Naruto.

Sakura shakily pointed to Zaku.

"Okay, how about you do the arms? I'll try to do the inner decapitation," Naruto laughed. She walked over to him, still chuckling. She put a hand on her hip, and said in a 'did-you-know?' voice, "I'm going to be merciful upon you. Or maybe... just the opposite. I am going to cut off any feeling in your arms apart from the feeling of pain."

In a flash, she held his arms with a smile on her face, her eyes flashing with insanity.

"Oi, Naruto. You're taking up all the fun!" Sasuke snorted. "Well, I'll be the one to break them, so that's okay."

Sakura began to cry. They're...

Naruto pinned down Zaku's legs with her feet, grabbing his arms and cutting the Flexor Diqitorum Superficialis muscle in each of his arms. Piercing two other muscles with sadistic smirk, namely the Flexor Capri Ulnaris and Brachialis muscles. "See? All feeling is disappearing."

She motioned for Sasuke to come over, and he held his arms as Naruto stood up. "You seem to be proud of your arms," Sasuke noted out loud, and began to pull with insane strength. A sickening snap was heard as his arms became dislocated and rendered useless.

Naruto began to laugh humourlessly. "How wonderful you made yourself appear!" She knelt down, lifting up his chin to face her. A disgustingly corrupt smile crept onto her face when she saw his eyes. "Beautiful eyes filled with hate! Do you hate me, want to kill me?" She let his head drop to the floor. "Sadly, I have not the time to torment you. So I shall just put you through the most insane amount of pain you can ever experience!"

Sasuke watched with a grin on his face as Naruto slowly dug a kunai into his neck, ever so slowly opening the skin and wrapping her blood stained fingers around his jugular vein. In his ear, she hissed, "Do you wish to kill me for this horrible pain? Your death will be a useless one, dying by the hands of someone far stronger than you who you could never have hoped to compete with!"

She abruptly ripped the kunai out, injuring his neck beyond repair. Zaku screamed.

"He will die shortly," Naruto shrugged. "Unless he is lucky." Sasuke and Naruto turned towards the other member. "Do you want to do the gruesome part this time, Sasuke?"

They proceeded forwards. Naruto put a hand over his shoulder seductively, her eyes sparkling. Sasuke smiled, before turning towards Dosu. "I hope I am allowed to have the fun with this member."

"Go on, Sasuke-_chan_," Naruto purred, lifting her arm off of him as she turned to stand beside him.

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped.

Sakura in the middle of them, tears rolling down her face. She had hook her arms around their necks in a friendly action, and if it hadn't been for the emotions clear on their faces, it would have appeared that they were best friends.

"That's enough," Sakura choked out. "You... you're not acting like yourselves! Please... regain your gentle hearts..."

The black markings began to recede. The rest of the sound ninja's sighed in relief. "Please, leave us and take this," Dosu begged, leaving the scroll and quickly leaving.

Naruto licked her lips, her eyes moving quickly as if searching for something. "Where... where did that wonderful power come from...?"

* * *

**Short and stupid, I know... I know, some of you may think, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? YOU HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO WRITE, DIMWIT!"**

**Ahahaha... well... I'm sorry... I got carried away. If you're going to tell me that my story is shitty, tell me why. If you're going to tell me that my story is okay, tell me why. If you're going to say that my story needs improvement, tell me why! Give me a well rounded critique. I had someone say to me a while ago, "Seem's pretty ** to me..." And I didn't know why. So, for the last time, if you are going to tell me my story is crap, TELL ME WHY!**

**Yes, I admit. The plotline here is pretty crappy. The next chapter will not be! I swear! I am going to aim for sixteen pages next chapter, and I promise! I will improve the plot! I refuse to copy the anime and only edit it. That is incredibly boring. I hearby decree that I shall make the next chapter somewhat original. We will still have the encounter with Kabuto, whereas here I cut out the meeting with Kabuto, Lee, Neji, etc. We'll meet Kabuto, still, who is ordered to meet the two possible vessels. To put it in a youthful manner:**

**YOSH (Hey, can I ask you guys? I'm learning japanese hiragana alphabet and there is no 'sh'. That means you would say 'shi', so you would say 'Yoshi'. But they don't say that... hum... haha, I'm rambling!)! I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FILLED WITH THE ENERGETIC FLAME OF YOUTH!**

**(Insert moronic Gai-Lee moment here)**

**Anyways... yeah, I'll try harder with the next chapter. I only spent around a few hours on this, so yeah, I swear it on my Maboroshi no Nindou (Illusionary way of the ninja. I don't have one, because I'm not a ninja...)! I will improve! YOSH!**

**And as much as I am a yaoi addict, I won't write yaoi in this story. Well, actually, you really shouldn't trust me, there may be some KakaIru... But SasuFemNaru isn't yaoi. I usually do SasuNaru yaoi though. I don't upload it.**

**After writing all that, I noticed that I was rambling. Again.**

**IGNORE THIS RAMBLING IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR IT**

**You know, if Gai and Lee didn't wear that absolutely horrific green spandex, they may have been okay characters (although Lee's eyes would probably still freak me out). They scare me a little. I mean, the day Gai turns fifty will be funny and all (rambling on about the springtime of youth when your old... damn hypocrite) but seriously! You've got to give them their props, though. You've seen their taijutsu. It owns.**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE IGNORED THIS RAMBLING IF YOU HADN'T HAD TIME FOR IT  
**

**Love you all. Read and review. I like reviews, I won't behead you if you don't, but admittedly, I like them a lot.**

**xx Wuvs you all :D**


	2. Blunt: Attraction, Love, and Perverts

**I looked at the first chapter reviews and I actually went squealing around my room. Oh my God, you guys are so amazing! These reviews make me feel so special! I really really really love you guys! The fact that I'm getting reviews that compliment me... it makes me smile! I mean, really smile! I really really really love you guys :D I'll probably answer some of the reviews at the end of the chapter, or thank you. I'm aiming for ten thousand with this chapter! I might not reach it, but who cares? It's a good goal.**

**By the way, even though I haven't received either yet, the flames will be used to roast the spam.**

**Disclaimer: God... this is so demeaning... well, yeah, I don't own Naruto. I never have. You never know, though, I could... one day. Maybe dreams come true.

* * *

**

"You're the one going in the water."

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke-_chan_, you are."

"Don't call me that!"

"Only if you go in the water."

"No!"

"I'm not doing it! You just want an excuse to see me in a bikini!"

"That's not the_ only_ reason!"

"WHAT?!"

There was nervous laughter. "...I was kidding! Really, really, I was..."

Naruto's trademark animalistic growl. "Okay. You are going IN. Whether you like it or you don't!"

A splash.

"Ah, thanks Sasuke. You landed on loads of fish and they came right out!"

"Your welcome." Sarcasm dripped off the words.

"Sasuke-kun, can you light the fire please?" Sakura called, and Naruto held a hand out cheerily to him. He grabbed, it, before pulling it firmly and causing her go tumbling into the water. She fell on his stomach, and they both sank into the water, spluttering.

"Thanks a lot, _teme_!"

"You were the one who pushed me in in the first place!"

"It was for the sake of food!"

"No, it was for the sake of laughter!"

"Food!"

"Laughter!"

"_Food!_"

"_Laughter!_"

"_FOOD!_"

"_LAUGHTER!_"

"_FOO-_"

Sakura stomped over to the edge of the water source, her face red with rage. "_If you two keep this up, you won't have any food OR anything to laugh about! GET OUT, GET THE FISH AND LIGHT THE FIRE, DAMMIT!_"

Silence. Sasuke – even being somewhat lovestruck – retained his 'I-don't-give-one' expression, whereas Naruto was shaking with fear. In the blonde kunoichi's opinion, Sakura on her period was certainly nothing to laugh about. "A-Alright. W-We should stop being so immature!"

Sakura smiled, turning around and walking back to the firewood they had gathered while Naruto mouthed several colourful phrases at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored them, or either couldn't lip read her without the Sharingan, and set the fire alight quickly.

Naruto sat down, still sulking slightly, her chin high in the air as Sasuke realized that she was holding a grudge and put the fish over the fire himself.

She held her legs to her chest, smiling foxily (A/N: I do know that the 1970's have long gone). _I'm totally eating the bigger one. And if Sasuke-chan has anything to say about it, I'll ask him to get that stick out of his ass and use it to hold the fish if he wants any more._

"That snake guy was an absolute creep," Sakura stated, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with their eyebrows raised. After a minute or so of silence (apart from the crackling of the fire and the faint sound of birds crying '**Ahou**!'), Sasuke replied icily, "The first three words in that sentence would imply that."

Sakura blushed and looked down.

Naruto unhooked the fish from the stick, passing one of them to Sasuke and another to Sakura and eating one himself. They ate in silence, picking the meat off of the bones (Sasuke had had the consideration for Naruto to leave the eyeballs in the fish. I cut that scene out for the safety of your sanity). They chucked the skeleton of the fish in the fire, standing up.

The blonde kunoichi smirked, and put her hand in a fist and put it in front of her heart. "All right! We are going to move really fast today!"

Sakura was about to bash her on the head, before remembering how she had been the day before and reprimanding herself. _This Naruto is much, much better than the monster she was yesterday._

Sasuke decided to nudge Naruto instead. "Oi, dobe. You sound crazy."

"Oh... says the guy who asked a lady to get into a bikini and go get fish for your lunch? I'd say that I was much more tastier than the fish," Naruto shot back at him suggestively, causing the great Uchiha Sasuke to blush.

Sakura decided to ignore this. _No matter what they do, it's better than them ripping veins out from everyone they see!_

Naruto's carefree attitude had long ago returned, as when they began to go through the trees, she almost had a bounce to her step. Sakura began to notice how she moved through the trees; she actually did it in an animal-like fashion. Naruto's legs pushed from a branch, and she would reach out with her hands for the next branch and place her feet behind her so she was in a crouching position. And it would repeat.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you try and move like a normal person?"

Naruto found the gap longer than usual, so she grabbed onto a branch above midway jump and swung. "I go faster this way," she replied simply. "It comes like second nature."

Abruptly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's arms and pulled them into a high leafed tree. "What is it, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't call me that! I heard someone!" she whispered back hotly.

"What are you all talking about?"

They all shrieked, nearly falling off the branch (Sakura admitted that Sasuke's shriek must have been wonderfully embarrassing for him).

"W-What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"My name is Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto," he smiled, a fake grin on his face. "Do not worry. I will not take your scrolls. I was told that this team holds talent, and decided to see it for myself."

Naruto scratched the back of her head. "...not to be out of character, but how do we know you're not going to take our scroll?"

Of course, Naruto didn't mean to be out of character. But the undeniable thing was that although she didn't mean to be, she still was.

Her team-mates looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on! I'm not that stupid!"

Yet another silence.

"...you're both so cold," Naruto mumbled dejectedly.

* * *

**After some positively useless chatting with Kabuto**

* * *

"Do you mind leaving?" Sasuke sighed bluntly. "You're distracting us completely. We need to get to the tower."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kabuto smiled, although he was far from it. _Well, I've found out enough by far._

Naruto smiled, her naivety misleading her to believe Kabuto had innocent intentions. "Bye, Kabuto-san!"

Kabuto waved at her as he left through the bushes.

There was an eerie silence, before Sakura asked a question.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A grunt.

"Why did you send Kabuto-san away? He was going the exact same place as us."

An eerie silence, in which Sasuke refused to admit that the silver haired 'genin' had been utterly freaking him out. He had, what you may call, an aura of menace. And even if he tried to disguise his appearance with fake smiles and promises, Sasuke knew that an aura of menace would remain.

"He was a bit... disturbing."

Naruto found that silence was pretty damn common. And she started to laugh.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke is scared of a four eyed loser who's failed the Chuunin Exams time after time? Are you serious?" Naruto chuckled, her hair bouncing as she laughed. "You're stranger than you let on, Sasuke-_chan_!"

"_Will you stop calling me that?_"

"_Will you stop calling me dobe?_"

Naruto was really starting to hate those silences.

"...at least give me the comfort of a sweeter nickname," Naruto pouted. "It's not like my name _demeans_ you or anything!"

"Yeah, but you still call me teme occasionally."

"That's just when you _act_ like a teme."

"I call you dobe when you _act_ like one!"

"Did I _ask_ for your opinion?!"

Sakura growled. "You two are starting to give me a migraine! You two argue over things so trivial!"

"Yeah, _Sasuke-chan!_"

"_What did you say?!_"

There was a few moments of deafening silence as they glared at each other with a fierce intensity. Sakura looked at the two and at the scowls on each of their faces, and made a promise to herself and Inner Sakura.

_I swear upon my soul that I will get these two drunk some time. As the say, drunks are honest. And these two confuse me to no end!_

"You know, we really need to go!" Sakura added, annoyed. They looked at the Sun, which hovered above their heads. "It's nearly midday."

And so, they ventured towards the tower.

After some arguments, yelling, punching, and mainly travelling

Naruto stood at the entry, seeing Kabuto arrive at the same time. She waved, her naïve personality still perfectly intact as she smiled.

Kabuto smirked when he turned, unknown to the three. Sasuke's glare still pierced his Kabuto's back. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve, as Sakura had long gone into the tower.

"C'mon, Sasuke-_chan_. We have to go in."

"For the_ last _time, _stop calling me that!_"

Naruto's laughter echoed on the stone walls of the building. "You're so easy to irritate."

"Are you so unimaginative that you can think of nothing else to do with your time other than to come up with monstrously annoying nicknames?"

"I'm _unimaginative?_ But I came up with the style of this outfit, and if I recall correctly, you were... hum... _drooling?_"

"_SHUT UP, DOBE!_"

They came to the centre of the tower, and Sakura stood there impatiently, hands on hips. "Sasuke, take out the scrolls."

"Are you really sure that we are supposed to open them?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Sakura shrugged.

Naruto could have sworn that her eye twitched with annoyance as Sasuke took out the scrolls and tossed them to Sakura. Naruto put her hands behind her head, watching as she carefully unravelled the scrolls.

"...what is this?" Sakura whispered, looking at the inscription on the paper.

"That's a summoning! Put down the scrolls!" Sasuke warned, and Sakura threw them onto the floor with a shriek.

With a poof of smoke, Iruka stood there, his scar still on his nose and a smile on his face. "Well done! You made it just in time. You pass!" Iruka smiled. "Naruto, do you want to go out for ramen-"

Sasuke and Sakura sighed. That was the most stupid thing you could say to Naruto after she's been stuck in a forest for five days without ramen.

"WOOHOO! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

Sakura had slower reflexes than Sasuke, sadly, and did not cover her ears in time. She decided that if anything was broken, Naruto was paying for it. "Naruto! Quiet down! I think my ear drums need therapy thanks to your obsession!"

Naruto, sadly, did not hear this and was too busy smothering Iruka in her chest to notice.

Sasuke glowered, a jealous aura surrounding him. "C'mon, Naruto. Get off of him!"

"Alright, Sasuke-chan."

"For the last time-"

"You said that last time, Sasuke-_chan._"

"SO STOP CALLING ME IT ALREADY!"

Iruka thanked Kami that she was wearing clothes, or he might have had a nosebleed over his favourite student. He also thanked Sarutobi Hiruzen for telling him before hand that she was a girl. If he hadn't, Iruka was pretty damn sure that he would have gone nearly insane with wondering why some random blonde jumped up to him and started hugging him insanely. Although, that didn't mean that he wasn't happy. Yeah, Umino Iruka was enjoying this moment.

_I've been hanging out with Kakashi too much. Damn pervert._

Naruto clambered off of him, smiling.

"You've got to go meet the other teams," Iruka grinned, but suddenly motioned for them to stay. "But first, I have to tell you what this means," Iruka added, pointing to the inscription on the wall. "Heaven represents knowledge. Earth represents physical stamina. For instance, if Naruto lacks common sense, he should study until he knows things well. And if Sakura lacks stamina, she should train hard. And if you have both, dangerous paths become safe ones." _Although Sasuke should really get that stick out of his ass_, Iruka reminded himself.

"It was written by the Hokage himself," Iruka explained. "Now, we go meet the other teams."

Naruto smiled. "Lets go! And then... ramen! All of us will go out for ramen on me!"

Sasuke was seriously scared. _Naruto's offering to pay for ramen? Honestly? I think the sky is falling._

* * *

"We have too many competitors, as too many passed. As we have never had this problem, we are going to have some preliminaries," a sickly looking man announced. "This computer will decide."

Naruto groaned. "I've just been in a forest, been pierced through the stomach by a snake fang, faced a snake bastard, and you're doing the preliminaries RIGHT AFTER ALL THAT?!"

Everyone stared at her.

"...yeah, yeah that's fine," Naruto smiled nervously, being especially wary of Sakura, who looked like she was about to smush Naruto like a bug.

"Anyway. Call me Hayate. I'm your proctor for the preliminaries," the man announced, coughing briefly after each sentence.

"Why do we have to have preliminaries? How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, actually having the energy to sound fierce.

"We only just finished the Second Exam, as well," Ino moaned.

"What about my meal?" Chouji asked sadly, still chomping on his crisps. Ino sighed. Chouji just won't change. Asuma-sensei always asks him to go on a diet...

The proctor added, "It will be one on one matches from here onwards. Anyone who wishes to leave may do so now." He once again coughed.

Abruptly, Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed the lower part of their necks, where they had been bitten. Naruto bit back a moan of pain, and she leaned back towards Sasuke to talk to him.

"Sasuke-chan, it's hurting badly," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"You think I don't know, you dobe? I can't exactly ignore pain," Sasuke growled. "We're not dropping out."

"I know that, idiot," Naruto bit back. "I'm just wondering what we're going to do about it!"

"The marks on your necks are hurting, aren't they?" Sakura whispered. "Please..."

* * *

_"He will die shortly," Naruto shrugged. "Unless he is lucky." Sasuke and Naruto turned towards the other member. "Do you want to do the gruesome part this time, Sasuke?"_

_They proceeded forwards. Naruto put a hand over his shoulder seductively, her eyes sparkling. Sasuke smiled, before turning towards Dosu. "I hope I am allowed to have the fun with this member."_

_"Go on, Sasuke-chan," Naruto purred, lifting her arm off of him as she turned to stand beside him.

* * *

_

_Their eyes linked with hers for a moment. "Sakura," Naruto hissed, the pink haired girl flinching when she heard the absence of the honorific 'chan', "Who did that to you?"_

_"We need to serve a fair punishment," Sasuke smirked, the dark chakra swirling around him and Naruto.

* * *

_

_"Okay, how about you do the arms? I'll try to do the inner decapitation," Naruto laughed. She walked over to him, still chuckling. She put a hand on her hip, and said in a 'did-you-know?' voice, "I'm going to be merciful upon you. Or maybe... just the opposite. I am going to cut off any feeling in your arms apart from the feeling of pain."_

_In a flash, she held his arms with a smile on her face, her eyes flashing with insanity._

_"Oi, Naruto. You're taking up all the fun!" Sasuke snorted. "Well, I'll be the one to break them, so that's okay."

* * *

_

"...please... do something about it," Sakura whispered, wiping away tears. "I'm afraid..."

Sakura-chan... Naruto looked downwards, her hand still on her neck.

"Just as I thought," the Sandaime sighed. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at Ibiki.

"What shall we do?" The expert interrogator asked.

"We should have the two guarded by ANBU escorts, and advise him to withdraw from the exams," Anko replied firmly, somewhat out of character from her normal, insanely relaxed attitude.

"The two won't listen to you that easily."

Anko turned to see none other than Hatake Kakashi. "They're both very unique people. Naruto is Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Ninja, after all. And Sasuke is part of the famous Uchiha Clan."

"Stop fooling around, you idiot! I'll make them quit even if I have to do it by force!" Anko yelled angrily, slamming her foot on the ground as she turned towards Kakashi. "The cursed seal reacts whenever they tries to mold chakra and will attempt to extract the chakra out of them! It's a kinjutsu that weakens the affected person!"

Anko turned towards the two people. "It's shocking that they can withstand the curse seal. One of them surviving would be extremely lucky, but both of them is a very low chance! I don't know how either of them are still alive! Hokage-sama..."

Sakura, meanwhile, was trying to reason with the two. "Neither of you are in fighting condition!"

"Shut up," Naruto growled. "We aren't going to quit!"

"I know it!" Sakura protested.

"Just shut up and be quiet," Sasuke warned her. His tone was threatening, but it could be mistaken for an empty threat in his condition.

"You two have been bearing the pain this entire time!" Sakura whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Just be quiet," they both whispered. Naruto continued, "We'll be fine. It won't beat me. And it won't beat Sasuke-chan either."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura knew it. They were both lying through their teeth; it could beat them. And she knew it, simply because Sasuke hadn't complained about Naruto's nickname.

"Whatever either of you say, I'm going to tell them about it," Sakura sighed. Her hand began to rise, and Naruto grabbed her wrist firmly and Sasuke grabbed her elbow.

"Keep quiet about these bruises," Naruto hissed.

Luckily, none of the teachers at the front noticed, due to Kabuto putting his hand up.

Naruto noticed, and watched with shock as he walked to exit.

_I really wanted to play with you two longer. However, Orochimaru-sama wishes to,_ Kabuto thought. _You two really are amazing. Orochimaru-sama doesn't even know that the Kyuubi lies within you, Naruto-san. And he still wants you. It surprises me. And you with Sasuke-kun... you would make a fierce battle duo. I wonder about the results of this._

"Why would Kabuto-san quit? He didn't seem that tired," Naruto wondered.

Sakura began to struggle to lift her hand up, and Naruto jerked it behind her back in a V with an fierce intensity. "We're not dropping out now," the blonde growled. "I refuse to back out now!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Why are you two acting so tough? You need to be seen to!" Sakura cried. "I... I don't want to see you two suffering any more! And... and the way you acted..." Sakura whispered, looking down.

"It doesn't matter to you, Sakura," Sasuke replied in a low voice, trying to keep quiet.

"You're just being nosy," Naruto muttered angrily.

"We're avengers," Sasuke sighed, motioning for Naruto to let go of her arm. Naruto did so. "This exam isn't just an exam."

"We don't care about being Chuunin, either," Naruto added angrily.

"Are we strong? We just want an answer," Sasuke sighed. "I need the power to kill that man. And Naruto needs it for her revenge. We want to fight the stronger people."

Naruto let her hand fall from her shoulder as the pain subsided. "And the stronger people are here."

Sakura looked downwards, tears filling her eyes. "...Sasuke-kun... Naruto..."

Meanwhile, the Hokage simply let smoke fill the area. "We should leave them for now. However," Hiruzen added at seeing Anko protest, "If they show signs of losing control, they will be stopped and detained.

"Hokage-sama, although we should do that, don't go to such extreme measures," Anko replied. "It's not their fault that they were cursed."

"I know, Anko. But we don't know what they could attempt."

"We will now pick the first match," Hayate announced. The computer began to got through random names, before landing on two names.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Uzumaki Naruto verses Inuzuka Kiba."

* * *

_That's just mean_, Naruto thought, annoyed. _I'm going to kill whoever programmed that computer. _Kakashi walked over to them quietly, and stood next to Naruto. "Don't let it control you."

"So you know?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes. If you let it control you, your match may be cancelled. So don't do something stupid."

"Nah, I won't. But... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered, a serious look in her eye.

"What?"

"Can we get ramen after this?"

Kakashi supposed that was Naruto's way of being serious. "Yeah."

"Will everyone apart from the competitors go up to the balcony please," the sickly Hayate coughed, and they slowly went up onto the balcony. "Any objections between you two?"

Naruto shook her head, and Kiba did the same.

"Okay, we shall start then."

Hayate retreated to below the balcony.

"Ya know, Naruto, as I've said, you look so much better as a girl. Much prettier."

"If you're thinking of getting a date, you have a better chance with Sasuke." When she saw Kiba open his mouth, she quickly added, "Wait, wait. Forget I gave you that option. He's mine."

Every single person on the balcony was now gaping at Naruto apart from a select few. One was Sasuke, who was desperately trying to hide his bright red face, Kakashi, who was giggling (nobody was really sure if it was at his book or at them, because his book was in front of his face), Shino – who actually could have been gaping, but as you well know, it wasn't visible – and Gaara, for obvious reasons.

Kiba was choking on his own breath. "That explains why you kissed him in class."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, blushing madly. "That was an _accident_! I was knocked from behind! We were glaring at each other, dammit!"

"Well, either way, it's a good thing. I was beginning to think that you were _gay_!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shrieked, running forward and launching a punch at his forehead, sending him into the wall.

Kiba was dizzily rubbing his forehead. "You're stronger than you look..."

Naruto was really, really starting to that hate this guy. "It's funny, Kiba: You don't know somebody is an absolute idiot until they open their mouth!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!" Naruto shouted, running forward with her fist drawn back. Kiba had the sense of mind to scramble away like a frightened rabbit; and only at the last minute, too. Naruto's fist collided with the wall, causing a large crater to be made. Kiba gulped, scampering to the other side of the arena. Naruto put her hands together, gathering chakra for the **Kage Bunshin.**

And pain surged through out of her being.

She clutched at her shoulder, coughing up blood.

She saw Sasuke rushing to the front of the balcony, looking down at her in worry. Naruto also saw Sakura doing the same, and a few other people. One of the Sound jounins looked worried, as did the Hokage himself.

Naruto stood up shakily, blood trickling out of her mouth. Kiba grinned. "Not as tough as you make yourself out to be, huh, Naruto?"

"Shut up," the blonde kunoichi hissed. She made twenty **Kage Bunshins**, the pain rushing from her finger tips to the roots of her hair. _It hurts so much._

Although she was his opponent, Kiba was getting worried. Why was she so injured? _Was it from the Forest of Death?_

He punched her angrily, and she spat blood out. "You know in your heart you will never become Hokage! Stop fooling around! Give up already!"

"_Shut up!_"

Kiba paused.

"You're just like all those _damn_ villagers! Every time they used to beat me, screaming insults at me while I was only five and couldn't fight back! For the first ten years of my life, I didn't know about love, or happiness! I didn't even know what a smile was!" She stood up shakily, her legs almost buckling under her own weight. "But... when I found them... I could ignore them!"

The Inuzuka looked at her in confusion. He'd always seen her, alone on the swings in the academy, and everybody stayed away from her; he'd assumed that was because she made trouble. She must have done something really bad for people to beat her up when she was that young.

"Me and Sasuke always fought... and Iruka-sensei used to yell at me... Hokage-oji-chan used to have to punish me... but in my heart, they were precious to me! Hokage-oji-chan was the first person to call me by my name... and Iruka-sensei was the one who cleaned me and helped me heal when I was beaten up... and me and Sasuke were best friends from the start! I would go on a particular route home just to see him sitting on the pier... and he'd see me looking at him... we'd glare at each other... but when I walked away, I would be smiling."

"In the end, it would have been much easier to hate them all," Naruto whispered, blood trailing from her lips. "It would have been so much easier just to hate them and fight back... but when I didn't give up... good things happened!"

"If I give up, that'll just be taking the easy way out! I can't do that! So to _hell_ with you and your crap, Kiba! I'm not giving up!"

She coughed, falling to the ground unconscious. Kiba noticed that her **Kage Bunshins** remained, still charged with chakra. He wondered why, as he knew that they were illusions. The Naruto's ran forward, all of them punching him at once as he discovered that they were solid.

Kurenai winced. _I warned you about her physical clones._

Kiba felt blood trickle out of his mouth, identical to Naruto.

Only two clones were left, both of them guarding the real Naruto. Kiba didn't understand why, as they would eventually disappear. But only Kakashi, the Hokage, and Naruto herself knew.

* * *

'_Oi, baka kitsune_!'

**"That Orochimaru bastard..."** the Kyuubi growled, his tails swinging firmly behind him (A/N: Forgive me, but I am now declaring Kyuubi MALE!). **"I don't know whether to kick him or thank him... I can stretch my legs every so often... but this could become tiring at times..."** And mentally, he added, **'Although it will definitely chip away at her mind... and I could slowly merge my chakra with her.'**

"_Get up already! You said it yourself, we aren't going to fail when we've gotten this far! So get up! Remember, we were going to go towards our dreams together! Remember? _Remember?" Naruto heard Sasuke yell outside. She could hear the Kyuubi; she had to go! She had to wake up for Sasuke!

Naruto stood in front of the cage, the sleeves of her red kimono blowing in an unknown wind. "I can't use my chakra without pain. Lend me yours; think of it as rent."

The Kyuubi no Kitsune chuckled. **"I admire your spunk. You are most certainly his daughter..."**

With that, the chakra seeped from the cage, enveloping her in a slightly familiar but scalding warmth.

* * *

Kiba punched one of the clones, Akamaru biting the other; he stood over the girl. The proctor was about to end it, when something happened.

"Oi, dobe!"

Everyone turned to see an angry Sasuke.

"Get up already! You said it yourself, we aren't going to fail when we've gotten this far! So get up! Remember, we were going to go towards our dreams together! Remember? _Remember?_"

Everyone else saw no response. But Sasuke's entire attention was directed on Naruto, and he noticed the faint twitching of her fingers.

And then, everybody shivered.

Kiba stumbled backwards as she groaned. She moaned in pain as her features changed; her whiskers became more defined, her canines grew at an alarming rate causing her lips to bleed, her finger nails grew into claws. Naruto's pained moans implied that they caused pain for her. Kiba began backing away slowly when her moans became louder until they became screams. And then her eyes opened.

Her eyes were red and slitted, and on the ground, red chakra began to circle her carefully. The edge of the small circle shape suddenly flickered upwards, surrounding her and giving the illusion that she was trapped in flames. All the genins in the room were frozen with fear at the killing intent that surrounded her.

The Sound jounin, namely Orochimaru, licked his lips. _So she's the Kyuubi brat? I'm glad I decided to take her as a shinobi rather than a vessel. But now I won't be able to take the Uchiha_ _either._ He sighed, although no one noticed. _It's okay, I suppose. When he dies, I will take his eyes._

Naruto put her hands together, muttering, "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

The people watching gaped at the sheer amount. They filled up at least half of the arena, and Naruto walked over to Kiba, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, shall we start?"

Kiba smirked. "Yeah! Let's go, Akamaru!"

After morphing Akamaru into a clone, Kiba quickly released a smoke bomb. Kurenai, seeing what Kiba was going to pull, smirked, as Kiba yelled, "**Gatsuuga!**"

The destructive attack unleashed terrifying force upon Naruto, and the clones desperately tried to see before they were dispelled. Naruto was buried amongst them, and when Kiba had finished, the clones had been cut down to half at least. Kiba smirked.

Naruto, as you may have known, had been a huge prankster. She had loved to prank people, and it had been her strength in a way; she knew about any trap, and could detect it and evade it easily. Although people often wondered about her sense of style with orange, the people who chased her admitted that she did have quite a talent in hiding – as she had never been found unless she revealed herself, and there was the fairly strong point that she _did_ wear an orange jumpsuit.

And that's why Kiba was tearing his hair out.

During his _own_ smokescreen, the clones had hidden!

Kiba certainly did not seem to know that Naruto could dispel them at will, but Naruto herself was hiding as well.

"Dammit! Where is she?!" Kiba yelled angrily.

He heard a woofing, and realized that Akamaru was no longer on his head.

"Damn, Kiba. Your dog is _so _not cute."

She held Akamaru out, holding him by the paws. "Honestly. Is he really a nindog? He can't even speak yet. He really wasn't worth that effort."

Naruto needed to finish this now. The Kyuubi's chakra had been assigned to her in an amount, not just plain access. The amount was going to dissipate soon if she didn't do something!

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

Looking at the amount of clones, and satisfied at the 600+ amount, they put their hands into a hand sign, and muttered the name. And then there was silence.

"**HAREM NO JUTSU!**" the naked girls chorused, running to Kiba with little covering their features.

Kiba's jaw dropped.

Now that Naruto was... well... a girl, if you aged Naruto a bit and took off her clothes... it would be exactly the same. They rushed over to Kiba, pressing their breasts against his chest and crying, "Kiba-ku-u-n!"

To say the least, people were shell-shocked.

There was a loud thump as Sasuke fainted, blood dripping out of his nose steadily.

Kiba fainted soon afterwards, and one of the naked girls transformed back and placed a foot on his check and a kunai at his neck. She dispelled the clones, her eyes their normal blue colour. Naruto turned to the proctor. "Unless you want me to finish him off, I think you should finish the match. But trust me, I do want to beat him up for falling for something like that," Naruto growled, looking down at the unconscious Kiba.

"Winner," - here Hayate had a coughing fit - "Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

She stumbled up to the balcony, leaning against the wall breathing heavily. Sliding down the wall, she clutched her hands over her heart tightly._ Damn it... the Kyuubi's chakra... it must have done something to my body... he did say the chakra was somewhat toxic._..

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke unconscious in his arms. Through her heavy breathing, Naruto whispered,

"You might want to wake him up. You don't know when his match might be."

"Nah," Kakashi smiled. "Some other ninja's are fighting. I think I might just be a bit mean."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still breathing heavily.

Kakashi showed her, by putting the conscious Sasuke next to her on the floor. He leaned on her slightly, and Naruto had to lean on him because of her need of support.

"Damn Kakashi."

When she noticed him snoring lightly, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He isn't half innocent when he is asleep.

She lifted an arm behind him to run through his hair, and found it surprisingly soft. Not that she expected it to be spiky, but it was still surprising.

Naruto found that her breathing had magically been cured.

**"Not to sound cheesy, gaki, but it's the power of love!"** Naruto heard Kyuubi snort.

'_You didn't mean to sound cheesy, Kyuubi, but you still did._'

**"Why are you picking now of all times to be cold? I thought you were a romantic..."** Kyuubi muttered.

'_I never said that!_'

**"It was implied."**

A scowl appeared on Naruto's face. Realizing that the match would come to an end soon, and that his match may be next, she tried to move her hand to wake him up, but found her arm wouldn't move. _Move, you damn arm!_ Naruto yelled inwardly.

**"You haven't got the heart to wake him up,"** Kyuubi teased. Naruto was beginning to discover how sitting in a cage for twelve years can make you jump at any chance to converse between someone.

_'What do you know? You're a fox.'_

**"I can smell emotions."**

_'If you could, you would be able to smell my anger and would have shut up already!_' Naruto yelled back, her eye twitching in reality.

Her fingers still running throughout his hair, and her head on the crook of his neck, Naruto muttered quietly, "Sasuke-chan, it's time to wake up..."

A small moan.

"..c'mon, Sasuke-chan..."

Another moan, slightly louder.

"...oh, I'll make you moan," Naruto smirked.

* * *

**I, as a concerned and kind author, have decided to notify you once again of a very big factor here. Hormones.**

**Yes, our dear Naruto-chan has been infested by hormones and therefore acts on whim alone. Let us watch the consequences of this disaster with glee.

* * *

**

Naruto began to nip at his jugular delicately, her tongue trailing along his neck up to his jaw line. Her lips brushed against the small marks gently, kissing him repeatedly. She heard Sasuke moan and Naruto found a smile in her kisses as she marked him along his jawline, moving upwards and pulling at his earlobe with her teeth and sucking it afterwards.

"Did you like that, Sasuke-_chan_?" Naruto purred, sliding her arms up his top.

Sasuke was wide awake, there and then. Naruto captured his lips gently, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss. Sasuke cupped her breast with his right hand, emitting a moan from Naruto and a pause in the kiss, causing Naruto to become submissive.

"You know, Sasuke, you are supposed to be down on the arena," Kakashi pointed out, catching them both in an extremely awkward position.

Sasuke's arm was up Naruto's top, her arm slid around his chest. Sasuke's other arm was around her waist, and Naruto has her hand on his cheek. They were both in the middle of a kiss, and Sasuke was noticeably marked along his jawline and Naruto marked on her neck. And they were both sweating perceptibly.

They both reluctantly drew away from each other, blushing badly.

"Oh, I didn't mean stop. That was better that Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3," Kakashi smiled, his lone visible eye curved upwards into a crescent.

"Kakashi, you pervert," Sasuke muttered, getting up and going down the stairs, whereas Naruto rushed to the railing to watch.

Kakashi began to count. One... two... three... four... five... and then he looked down at the arena. One... two... three... four... five... six...

"Oi, Sasuke! Naruto managed to give you more hickeys!"

Sasuke blushed like never before.

Asuma's new cigarette, a replacement for the one that had fallen, once again fell.

Kurenai's eye started twitching. She walked around the balcony, almost calmly, before promptly bashing Kakashi on the head. "You_ pervert!_"

"Kick his ass, Sasuke-_chan_!"

Sasuke turned to his opponent.

"Wow. Who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke had a girl friend?"

Sasuke sighed. "She's not my-"

They pointed to the marks on his jawline.

"Okay, maybe she is."

"It's an honour to fight you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Not so much for you."

Inside, Sasuke was raging. Dammit! This has to be the worst situation! Sakura told me his taijutsu is legendary, and I can't use chakra!

"O-OH! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU HAVE BESTED ME ONCE AGAIN!"

Naruto slapped her forehead. _Oh Kami. Sasuke is fighting against a loser. In green spandex. While he's got a cursed seal._ She sighed_, _rubbing her temples._ Sasuke is going to need therapy after this.

* * *

_**Did I mention how much I love you guys? The reviews were so nice! I'm sorry for the super short chapter. I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry. It's even shorter than the last one...**

**Once again, I shall put this into a youthful manner.**

**YOSH! I WILL USE MY YOUTHFULNESS TO MAKE THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOSH!**

**(Insert moronic Gai-Lee moment here)**

**Yeah. You get the picture.**

**Anyways, I am really sorry. But I only wrote this in a few hours, and I was itching to get a fic above ten thousand. This was the result. Yeah. Once again, really sorry. Anyways. About the reviews. Which I loved, by the way.**

**rappelezfille: I liked your review a lot! It was really useful. You also reminded me not to make her too OOC. Thanks. I'll need to work on that though... loved your review. I'm really thankful for the short critique. I want to become a good fanfiction writer, after all. Critique is essential!**

**Harteramo: Well! Thank you! Your review made me smile. You said I did good work. *sniff* That makes me happy! :D Anyway. I'll do what I can to keep the lovebirds away from Orochi-teme. Damn snake bastard. Hehehe, your review was quite a good surprise. Anyway, for your benefit, I tried to update as soon as possible, which was the following day... I'm not going to be able to keep up this hard work!**

**animeboylover: You think that was long? Well, this chapter must be just below normal for you. But for me, it is an absolute failure! YOSH! I NEED TO KEEP THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNING! (Insert ANOTHER Gai-Lee moment here) I'm working hard. I'm getting a bit worried about these reviews... you say you like where it is going... but I have a very open mind, and may do something totally crazy! But I'll carry on working hard. Thank you for the support.**

**piano play: I feel complimented. Thanks :D Would it really? I don't usually get compliments on my writing. This is the first story I've had so much inspiration for! Sorry if the story goes a bit haywire... but hey! I'll carry on writing and see how it goes. Sorry for the uber-short chapter.**

**Dark Vampire Revan: Yes! I will continue to write! Thank you! And yeah, I love NarutoxSasuke fics. People really don't know this, because they aren't as common, but I like FemNarutoxSasuke fics more than the yaoi version. I'm fine with both, though. I was going to call her Naruko in this fic but I just couldn't bring myself to... Moving on. I have written more, and this will continue! Until, perhaps, I finish the fic. I don't plan ahead, so I don't know. Haha...**

**HikariAi: In this chapter, I'm pretty sure you noticed the near-Lemon. That was for your sake, I kind of added that in. It's my first, because I tend to write more innocent fics. But I know too much, so I can write them. I'll continue to write them for experience, though! I updated really soon when I saw your review. Put it this way: your review sent me into hypo-type mode! I was typing like a God with your inspiration. Thanks for your support. I updated. Hehe! I like that you think it is awesome.**

***SQUEE* Oh my God, you guys are amazing. My heart goes out to you six! You made my day! And anybody who bothers to read this, thanks! I love you all. I promise to update as soon as I can. Your reviews keep me smiling, typing, and more importantly, thinking.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Far Into the Future: Sneak Peek!

**SNEAK PEEK!**

**Okay, dudes. Read this before reading the STORY! Because otherwise things will get very confusing ^^**

**This is not a sneak peek of the latest chapter, which I am still editing – sorry it's so late – but a sneak peek far, far into the future. Not so far as we have the characters old, though. Okay – so it's pretty canon – but still different. Be grateful. I've nearly completed the latest chapter – HOWEVER – Lee and Sasuke's fight isn't finished, since my version was very anti-climatic. So I'm rewriting that part. Anyway. This is AFTER the time-skip; a while after it, actually. So like it, please! This is really short as well, but I felt really mean keeping all you guys waiting so long. Besides, I love sneaky peekies. They're cool!  
**

**Oh yeah, and there is debates about the colour of Karin's hair? I'm going to go with red. Sorry guys!**

* * *

"I really didn't expect it to be this far."

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto folded her arms in annoyance. "You better take care of Zabuza's sword."

Suigetsu had to take note of the fact that only Naruto could make Sasuke show anything but a blank expression as he yanked the sword out of the ground.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto replied, "Go ahead. I doubt Sasuke-chan will answer."

Sasuke glared at Naruto momentarily.

Suigetsu smirked, showing all of his teeth. "Why did you two pick me? There were plenty of other people. The same for Karin and Juugo. Why us?"

Sasuke, determined to prove Naruto wrong, replied, "We picked you all out a long time ago. As soon as we came to Orochimaru, we had planned all this. At the last moment, when he was weakest, we would kill him and leave with a selected team. After some discreet searching around, we came up with all of you."

"I asked why, not what."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, Karin has some interesting and useful abilities. Sasuke picked Juugo, so I don't really know, and you have plenty of interesting skills and a rather intriguing past."

Suigetsu looked at the two. How in the Hell did those two get together?

* * *

"Don't think because Orochimaru is gone you can just wander around!" a firm voice yelled, right after a piercing scream.

"That's Karin," Suigetsu chuckled, his pointed teeth sharp and almost scraping his lip.

Naruto sighed as she walked through the entrance, her clothing ceasing to blow in the wind when the walls blocked the outside out. "She sounds a bit annoying."

"Why do you think I don't believe we will get along?" Suigetsu replied.

The blonde kunoichi laughed. Although Naruto admitted that she had become slightly more mature, when the time came she could still be as annoying, loud, and rash as she was three years ago.

The prisoners turned, seeing their leaders apprentices. "Oh! Look! It's Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"They aren't with Orochimaru," another prisoner noted.

"Maybe the rumours are true? Maybe he has come to free us!"

Another prisoner, somewhat depressed, glared at them firmly. "Come back to reality, idiots. Orochimaru can't be dead."

The three ninjas stopped in their tracks.

"I knew it."

A dark red haired girl, with thickly rimmed glasses and pink boots and black shorts stood before them. With a grey coat, she naturally held an aura of superiority.

"You're two on your own. Then the rumours are true," Karin sighed, looking downwards.

"Don't ignore me!" Suigetsu growled.

"What do you want?" Karin asked, a tone of exasperation in her voice.

"Sasuke and Naruto wish to give you an opportunity," Suigetsu explained, determined not to be left in the cold. "Can we talk about this elsewhere? I want to move and I'm too tired to stand around while you three talk."

Karin gave a sound of acknowledgement as she lead them into a room.

"Come with us, Karin. We need you to help us," Sasuke decided, his face blank.

"What?! Why should I go anywhere?! I'm in charge of this base!"

Naruto leaned back in her chair, folding her arms behind her head in a trademark Naruto fashion. "Orochimaru's finally dead, there's no need to."

"What about the captives?!" Karin protested.

"Suigetsu. Go release them," Naruto asked, moving her hand in a shooing motion.

"Wha-"

Suigetsu snorted. "Still acting bossy, I see. I wouldn't have pegged you as that type, Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "Maybe you should have a second glance, then, Suigetsu. I'll come with you and help spread the message."

She walked out of the door, Suigetsu at her side.

"Don't you dare, you demon!"

Naruto froze.

Sasuke winced. _Damn. That's like calling Chouji fat._

"What did you say?"

"Don't release those captives, you de-"

In an instant, Karin was held by the collar of her coat against the wall. "Shut up!"

Sasuke looked at the two, annoyance written across his pale face. "Naruto, don't kill her please." Naruto dropped her and walked out of the room with Suigetsu behind her. "Karin, there is no use for them, and we would do better to free them than dispose them."

"I still refuse! There is no reason I should follow you in the first place!"

"Fine, I'll just get someone else-"

* * *

"Really? So Orochimaru is really dead? Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto killed him?"

"Indeed," Suigetsu smirked, and Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad that snake bastards dead. The cheek, trying to take my boyfriends body..."

The prisoners looked at the two in horror. "So... what happens to us?"

Naruto leaned forward, a kind smile on her face. "We'll let you free, of course!"

The people inside had open mouths as they looked at her. "You – you will? You'll set us free?"

"Yeah, have you seen Suigetsu here?" Naruto smirked, motioning towards him. "However... before I release you, you must promise something."

The prisoners nodded vigorously. "What?"

"Spread the word that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto killed Orochimaru and are here to bring peace to the world," Suigetsu grinned, licking his lips.

* * *

The door clicked shut.

"I'll come," Karin smiled sweetly, leaning against the door. She placed her glasses down as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

She stepped shyly towards him, putting her head next to his with a light blush on her face. "If you reeeeeeealllly want me to... I will... for you, Sasuke-kun."

Outside, Naruto rattled the lock angrily, hearing her trying to seduce him.

"What's with you? You changed your mind quickly."

Karin pouted. "I was just thinking of how tiring it is to stand guard..."

Naruto's fingers crushed the handle, and her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red.

"Back off. I'm-"

"We don't have to take Suigetsu or that annoying idiot either. All we need is each other," Karin cooed, leaning across his lap.

As Karin neared his face, the door was blown up and Karin was pinned against the wall with several kunai.

"YOU BITCH!"

As Naruto soared across the room, clamping her clawed hands against Karin's neck, Suigetsu walked out behind her. "It's clear that Karin is not going to come, Sasuke. We should leave."

Sasuke looked at him with a blank expression. "Actually, she's changed her mind-"

"Like Hell she's coming!" Naruto hissed. "If she's coming, I'm gonna make her get a restraining order! Do you mind not coming onto my fiancé?!"

"O-Okay! I'll stay away from him!" Karin gulped, scrabbling on the table for her glasses and placing them on her face as Naruto increased her grip on her neck.

"Good," Naruto smiled sweetly, dropping Karin to the floor and backing away as Sasuke watched with some amusement.

"I guess Juugo's last, then," Suigetsu shrugged.

"J-Juugo?"

* * *

"The North hideout is certain death," Karin whispered, her eyes frightful. "It was the main site for the experimentation sequences. It's full of out of control, inhumane monsters."

Naruto snorted. "I doubt it. I have a real monster. They're nothing we can't handle."

After a few more hours of walking, Suigetsu walked over to a cliff and laid back, pulling out a drink. "Aren't you guys tired? Let's take a break."

"Yeah, Sasuke-chan," Naruto pleaded, her head next to Sasuke's in an instant. She kissed his lips lightly. "Come on, we should take a break."

Sasuke blushed, and Karin went red with fury as Suigetsu laughed into his drink.

"Why are you with Sasuke, Suigetsu?" Karin asked.

Naruto glared. "What am I, a nobody?"

"I could ask you the same question. But if you really want to know..." Suigetsu muttered, "I have my own plans and need Sasuke's help."

"I don't know what you two are trying to accomplish, but apparently you need Juugo to do it?" Karin asked.

Naruto zoned out as she talked about the origins of the cursed seal, and put her hands behind her head.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the face in front of her. "Not really."

As Naruto and Karin went into a full blown argument, Sasuke looked at a figure on the ground. "Guys..."

The three turned around, to seeing a dying man on the ground.

"Oh God," Naruto muttered, gasping slightly as she ran over to him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

She knelt down and placed him in her lap, and Suigetsu noticed Sasuke's eye twitching at the gesture.

"U-Uzumaki... Naruto...?"

Naruto nodded. "Tell me what happened."

"...after Orochimaru died... the captives started a riot..." the man whispered, his breaths shuddering gasps. "...at this rate..."

His head tilted backwards as his body was released of will.

"Aww crap, he died," Suigetsu sighed. Naruto gently put his head on the ground, careful not to damage him.

"Thank you," she murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead and standing up.

Sasuke sighed. _She's too kind._

Abruptly, a figure burst out of the base, in a fully formed Level 2 cursed seal.

"He's in a complete Level 2 cursed seal form!"

Naruto groaned, smacking her head against her hand. "Honestly, Karin! I can see, you know!"

"We haven't got time!" Sasuke muttered, irritated. He quickly released the man's cursed seal, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Uh. I always hated the Level 2 forms. They were always so monstrous," Naruto groaned. "I'm not complaining, because Sasuke-chan always has to take his top off because of it-"

...here Karin smacked her neck and Sasuke blushed fifteen different shades of red in two seconds...

"-but seriously! Orochimaru was a whacko. He needed to die. Like Hell I was going to let him take either of our bodies." Naruto snorted, and folded her arms behind her head with her eyes closed. "I swear, he was worse than Ero-sennin." Noting the others' confused looks, she smiled sheepishly and corrected herself. "I mean Jiraiya."

"Ero-sennin?" Suigetsu commented, an eyebrow raised. "The great toad sannin is a pervert?"

"He wasn't a bad sensei, I admit," Naruto shrugged. "In fact, he was damn good. I mean, he taught the Fourth. But first time I asked him to teach me, he was spying in the Hot Springs."

Karin's eyebrow twitched in anger and Suigetsu snorted. Sasuke motioned for them to follow him.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-chan. Don't be so anti-social!" Naruto whined, bounding up to him and pressing herself to his back as she hooked her arm around his shoulder. "Ple-ea-a-se?"

Sasuke nearly gulped. Trying to distract himself, he muttered, "C'mon. Let's go inside."

* * *

"A girl then," Juugo muttered. "Okay, if a girl comes through that door next, I'll kill her."

Footsteps echoed outside the cell. _Here they come._

When Juugo saw the ladylike curves and figure appear in a silhouetted form, he leapt forward with his arms stretched out, his eyes filled with killer intent. His hands were in the position to choke her, and Naruto sighed.

She grabbed one of his wrists with a sickening 'thwack' and grabbed the other when he lunged again. Juugo hauled his legs up over his head, intent on smashing down on her skull. Naruto quickly noticed this and slung him into the cell wall, creating a fatal crater in the structure of the stones.

Juugo's eyes were wide. _...how..._

"Really," Naruto muttered, "I didn't even attack you! Did you really need to try and kill me so fast? I'm annoying, I know, but I didn't really do anything..."

Karin looked in surprise at her. _She's really annoying, and certainly overly cheerful at times... but her power... she didn't even have to try to take down Juugo?_

Even Suigetsu raised his eyebrows to his hairline.

Sasuke, however just snorted. Sometimes, it was annoying having a fiancée that could defend herself better than most people. But, it meant that she could defend herself against the modern pervert; oh, the irony.

But one thing that was irritating Sasuke was that look in Juugo's eyes. He was all too familiar with it; that one, foolish, weak look.

Infatuation.

* * *

**Did you expect that? If you did, I'll kick myself. I thought it was so mad. I was just kind of thinking about how Juugo protected Sasuke with his life and died (I think, I haven't read it lately). So, this time, let's give him a person to love. Of course, the pairing will NOT CHANGE. I repeat. NOT CHANGE. SasuNaru/SasuFemNaru forever!! I will never change my loyalties. JuugoFemNaru is an INSANE pairing. That is why it is ONE SIDED. I mean, Juugo is a guy with a killer problem. He's not gonna love someone as innocent as Naruto.**

**Well, she really isn't that innocent anymore. Later on, when this story nears the end, we will discover how Naruto became so strong.**

**By the way, you know her relationship with Jiraiya? She does think of him as a sensei. And she will protect him with her life if necessary. Why? You'll find out later.**

**I hope you liked this. I felt mean keeping you so long, so I gave you a taster of the future. Sorry for the lack of length (again). The next chapter is by far longer.**


	4. To the Present: Orochimaru's Stupidity

**Umm... hi guys. Okay, put away the pitchforks! I'm really sorry, okay?! I really didn't want to abandon this story. I was screaming at my muse, "DO SOMETHING!!" because I couldn't finish off the Lee vs Sasuke fight decently. And even now, it's terribly anticlimactic... please forgive me... I will get the next chapter out faster! YOSH!**

**That reminds me. Ehehehe... sorry about the caps with Lee. It's a bit over the top... uhum. Again, really short chapter... forgive me!! I'm a sinner, forgive me, my Gods :(**

**If you do forgive me, read on. If you don't, you may continue to poke me with a pitchfork. I deserve it whole-heartedly.

* * *

**

This loser is a taijutsu master? Sasuke thought, his eye twitching. He's wearing green spandex! That's... wrong...

"YOSH! SASUKE-KUN, WE WILL SEE WHO'S FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTER!"

Sasuke was finding this guy really irritating. And he had only spent a few minutes around him. "...the hell?"

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI WITH YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!!" Lee yelled, the 'flames of youth' burning in his eyes. "YOU MUST BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!"

Sasuke looked at him with disdain. "Frankly, I think the loser who stole that spandex from fashion hell and tried to sell it to you has a better chance."

"MOTOKI-NII-SAN HAS A BETTER CHANCE?! YOSH! I..."

Sasuke zoned out then. He could have sworn that if he'd listened to all the crap that he was spouting out for one more moment, he would of literally gone insane. "...please, can we fight?" He nearly slapped himself._ I should have let him rant! I would be able to come up with a plan!_

Naruto, meanwhile, was getting quite worried. _Dammit! I need to help him! He can't use his chakra, and if the cursed seal goes out of control, his match will be cancelled!_

She watched as Lee got into a fighting position. _The only thing I can do... is watch._

And a smirk graced her face.

Naruto began to release the most fierce killer intent her felt by anyone in their entire lives, and focused it entirely against Lee as he ran forward. He stumbled, freezing as Sasuke struck his head.

Gaara's sand danced around him elegantly, as his eyes flashed with envy as Sasuke drew a kunai across Lee's back. Sasuke looked at Lee, eyebrows raised. _Wouldn't he kawarimi if he had any common sense? What is this?_

Lee gave Sasuke a roundhouse kick to the head, and Sasuke was sent into the wall with a horrifyingly loud thud. Sasuke stood up, blood dripping out of his lip. _He's not using ninjutsu... this battle is every advantage._ _If he has an advantage in taijutsu, I will counter with ninjutsu! I have to force back the cursed seal... that is all I can do..._

"Sharingan," Sasuke murmured, activating the two-tomoe Sharingan in his eyes. They swirled madly, and he almost yelled in pain as the cursed seal twinged. He pushed it back, and slammed a chakra-infused fist into the quivering Lee's stomach. _He's so shocked... what's the matter with him?_

Sasuke looked upwards, seeing an intently glaring Naruto, and smirked. _Thanks for helping me out, Naruto._

He punched Lee in the middle of the forehead, utterly demeaning him as he was thrown back into the wall with a sickening crack. Lee stood back up, and he ran at Sasuke, finally overhis fear but clearly injured as his steps appeared unbalanced.

"Too slow!" Sasuke smirked, knocking him out with a final kick to the head.

As Lee sank to the floor, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought this guy was supposed to be amazing?" Shrugging, he looked at the proctor. "I don't think he's going to get back up."

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

There were shrieks of congratulations from the girls, but Sasuke could see Naruto with a fist underneath her jaw and her elbow on the railing, a smile on her face. _It's to be expected_, she thought happily.

He walked up the stairs silently. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I heard you were beaten by him. I wonder why he froze up like that?"

Sasuke shrugged. Thank God there was no need for a poker face with Uchiha Sasuke.

Abruptly, Naruto fell to her knees behind the railing. Her eyes widened, blood trickling out of her mouth as she clutched the curse seal. "Dammit..." she whispered in anger. The blonde whipped her head around, to see Sasuke doing the same. "Sasuke-chan! The seal-"

"I know," Sasuke bit out, his fingers digging into the skin around the seal. "It's reacting badly to something."

Naruto screamed as another acute pain stabbed through her neck. By then, all the attention was on her and Sasuke. Kakashi knelt down, cursing. They both passed out, blood dripping onto the floor.

* * *

Kakashi made hand seals, the signs flashing quickly. "**Fuuja Houin!**"

He slapped his hand against Sasuke's curse seal, and Sasuke's eyes widened as all the kanji and inscriptions written across his back began to move towards his cursed seal. Naruto embraced him tightly as he screamed, her hands shakily running through out his black hair. "I-It's okay..." she whispered tiredly as another pain racked her body. "...you'll be fine..."

Abruptly, he fell limp in her arms. Immediately worried, Naruto checked him to see if he was okay and saw that he was just too tired to stay sitting in a position that required energy. Kakashi, behind her, began to write out all the kanji once again, as Naruto gently placed Sasuke on his back onto the ground, using his shirt as a pillow. She looked at his pain-stricken face sadly, and traced his jaw line with remorse. _I wish this mess had never happened..._

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun."

Naruto froze.

"I see you have found out about my two new prodigies?"

Kakashi turned to see Orochimaru, as Naruto began to shake and stood up protectively in front of Sasuke. Her limbs were shaking with the agonizing pain that was coming from her neck in the presence of this man. Kakashi looked at Orochimaru, trying to hide his surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with you. However, I do with the pair behind you," Orochimaru hissed in a sly tone.

"Take one more step towards Sasuke-chan," Naruto growled, her eyes turning red and her canines elongating. "And you will die!"

"Why are you after Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his tone one of anger and surprise.

"You're lucky, since you already got what you wanted," Orochimaru snorted. "I wanted it too. The Sharingan, of course. But..."

Kakashi was shaking with anger. _How dare he insinuate that I wanted this Sharingan...!_

"...the two of them make a fearsome duo. If one of them dies, I will take the others body. If only one comes to me, that is also fine. If they both come, they will become my elite shinobi and allow me to achieve my... ambitions."

Orochimaru chuckled. "As surprising as it may be... Naruto-kun, I do not want you for the Kyuubi."

Both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened. _He wants me... for _myself._..?_

"I want you for your talents. Your skills. I want you as my shinobi."

Naruto brought a bloodied finger to her lips. _He's lying... he must be...

* * *

_

_Naruto sat in the park, on one of the swings. 'His' hair rustled in the breeze, and the swings moved creakily. He'd always been alone in the park, as anybody would quickly leave when their parents ushered them out to get them away from the 'demon.'_

_"What's the matter?"_

_He jumped, looking behind him to see a black haired boy his age. He was dressed in black, and had the Uchiha family symbol printed on his sleeve. He lifted up his hand, and Naruto closed his eyes._

_He's going to hit me...!_

_Naruto's eyes opened again in shock when that same hand ran through his hair. "Are you hurt? You're bleeding on your arms..."_

_Naruto quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He smiled, and the boy raised an eyebrow._

_"Why are you so happy?"_

_Naruto wound his fingers together, looking downwards. "Well... you were worried about my cuts."_

_The boy looked surprised. "What's your name? Mines Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"I'm called Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"You know, Naruto, it's only natural to be worried about someone who's hurt," Sasuke explained._

_"I do know... but it's just that nobody has ever been worried about me," Naruto replied sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. "...I don't have a family, and nobody likes me..."_

_"Come on."_

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion, and Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the swing. "You can play with me!" Sasuke smiled._

_Naruto blinked, before smiling back._

* * *

"There's few people in the world who would accept me for who I am," Naruto whispered. "And I think... no, I know... that you are not one of them!"

"How?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Because you want to take Sasuke's eyes. You are selfish and have no regard for our feelings," Naruto hissed. "I can tell. You are someone who wishes to preserve himself and nobody else."

"Are you sure? As you say, looks can be deceiving," Orochimaru murmured back in a sly tone of voice.

"I..."

Orochimaru smudged blood onto his Summoning tattoo. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A green snake appeared, sliding up to Naruto and quickly wrapping itself around her ribs, constricting her breathing.

"You..." Naruto whispered, each one of her breaths a shuddering gasp. After a minute or so, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed next to the worn Sasuke.

"Otogakure belongs to me. You see what I am getting at? I need people to be my arms and legs so I can live on," Orochimaru smirked.

"So Sasuke and Naruto are just pawns?" Kakashi replied angrily.

"No... they are my supreme pieces. They may become my bodies. They may become my shinobi. I do not know which..."

"But I assure you," Orochimaru continued. "I do have pawns. Such as the Oto shinobi in the exams now. They are my sacrifices."

Orochimaru stepped towards Sasuke and Naruto, his intentions clear. Kakashi glared, putting his arm and body in the stance of 'Raikiri.' "Don't take one more step towards them!"

The snake sannin scowled as chakra with a firm lightning ability gathered in his hand. "Even if you are one of the legendary sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you!"

There was a pause, before Orochimaru eventually began to laugh.

Kakashi's face became even more enraged. "What's so funny?"

Orochimaru halted his laughter. "What you do and what you say don't exactly agree with each other."

Still as furious as ever, Kakashi replied, "What?"

"That seal serves no purpose. You know, don't you, Kakashi-kun?" Orochimaru licked his lips. "Sasuke-kun will come to me for power. It does not matter how corrupt the power that he receives is; he will submerge himself into darkness if it means bringing his brother to Hell. And the Yondaime's daughter is no different. In the end, she will only follow Sasuke;-kun she is alike with a fox. She will submit to her partners will. Naruto-chan is blinded by her love for Sasuke-kun, and she will follow and protect him and become stronger at his side. Sasuke-kun is an avenger. Naruto-chan is behind him. They will seek me out for power, and eventually become mine."

"You said you could kill me. Try it," Orochimaru suggested, sarcasm on his lips. "...if you can."

He left, and Kakashi shook violently. Sacrifice my life? Am I insane?!

Konoha's Copy-nin turned to the unconscious pair on the floor. Sasuke was covered in scratches and bruises, and although Naruto had fared no better and was breathing heavily, they looked quite picturesque, as Naruto's hand was entwined into Sasuke's and her other hand in his hair.

Kakashi stood up, composing himself. He turned to the two of them. Sasuke's ambition and Naruto's infatuation could kill these two if they aren't careful.

And he swiftly sealed Naruto's curse as well.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura."

"Don't just 'hey' me!" Sakura yelled angrily, her eye twitching precariously. "Are they alright?"

"They're in the hospital. In the same hospital suite," Kakashi told her. Although, I had to do a lot of negotiating with those bastard doctors who refused to put her in the same room as him... "Tell me the details of the main matches later. I'm going to take my leave."

"Okay."

* * *

She took off the oxygen mask.

"So, you are going to train with him, huh?"

Sasuke nodded at the blonde. "Yeah. I need to measure myself."

Naruto put her hands behind her head. "That's fine. I've got a pretty good idea of who I'm going to train with."

"Who?"

"Well," Naruto smiled. "Hokage-ji-chan once told me about the three sannin when I was younger, telling me of the three warriors who were the greatest. The slug sannin, Tsunade, the toad sannin, Jiraiya, and the snake sannin..." Naruto paused. "Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"And, well, he told me about my father; and my father was trained by Jiraiya. I want to live up to my fathers legacy. So I will search him out and make my father proud," Naruto smiled, her pink lips curved upwards in a show of happiness.

"I see," Sasuke muttered. "But wouldn't that mean he was allied with Orochimaru?"

"...Hokage-ji-chan said that Orochimaru left the team and became a missing nin." She looked upwards. "I'm going to do all in my power to become Hokage, and make everyone recognize me. I'll look after this village and stop anybody being hurt!"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Hn."

"Still anti-social, as usual." A happy sigh. "I guess not everything has changed."

A comfortable silence filled the room. "I'm going to go as soon as possible. At the end of today, I think."

Naruto reached over to his bed, linking hands with him. "Hey, Sasuke, wear that training outfit in your wardrobe. Not to be girly, but you look good in it."

Silence. "Do you think?"

"Sasuke-_chan_, I don't think. I know."

A smirk. "Who knew. Maybe you are a girl after all. And also, can you stop it with the Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke was pretty damn sure that if she could have, Naruto would have bashed him upside the head. She settled for a small growl.

"In the Chuunin exams, if we fight each other, we go all out, okay?" Naruto reprimanded him. "No holding back."

"I wouldn't have, dobe. If we want to fight with each other, we've got to know our strengths, after all."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, standing up even though her body complained in reply. She wore a hospital gown, and she wandered over to the wardrobe before taking out several tops, pants, and shoes and putting them on the bed. Sitting on the edge of the covers, Naruto pointed to the tops. "Which one do I wear?"

Sasuke pointed to a red top that was artistically ripped around the position of the waist and sleeves. It was short sleeved, and ended at the position of her hips. It had a V shaped collar that was revealing, to say the least.

Naruto asked for his opinion on the pants.

He wanted a pair of clingy three quarter black pants. On the side of one of the legs, a slit went up to around where her mid thigh would be. There was a kunai holster attached to the other leg, and there was a pocket for holding scrolls.

And then she asked for him to pick a pair of shoes.

He picked a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Sasuke put up his index finger in a show of 'wait a minute' and dug underneath his hospital bed. He came out with a spiked dog collar, and she sat on his bed and allowed him to put it on her neck.

Naruto looked at the top. She looked at the pants. She looked at the collar. She looked at the colours. "Ano sa... ano sa, Sasuke, I think you're a bit of a pervert."

Seeing that she liked the clothes anyway, and that Sasuke was looking frightened, she grinned. "But that's okay. I'll wear it."

Sasuke sighed in relief. _Thought I was dead..._

Naruto quickly got changed in the rooms toilets, and then moved over to Sasuke, who sat on the bed. She leaned down over him, kissing him lightly and smiling with a pink blush on her cheeks. "I'll see you in a month... but hopefully before." She traced his lips before jumping out of the window.

* * *

Naruto had asked the Hokage about him. He apparently had white hair, and dressed in red and green. _Shouldn't be too hard to find._

The Hokage had said that the main places to find him were the hot springs. Any place were women hung out, basically.

Naruto wondered about that.

Her arms were folded as she walked towards the springs, and sure enough, the bush outside the springs had seemed to turn white in the recent years and developed a high giggle.

"Oi, pervert," Naruto asked. When she got now reply apart from a giggle, she grabbed his pony tail and dragged him out of the bush. "Pervert! I have something to ask!"

"Hey, brat," Jiraiya replied, annoyed. "You're being annoying! Do you realize that you are in the presence of the magnificent Jiraiya-sama, the amazing toad hermit and one of the legendary sannin?!"

Naruto gave him a strange look. "Yeah, and you know what? You're kind of disappointing. What sort of amazing warrior peeps on women in their spare time? You pervert!"

"Ahaha, but I am not a pervert," Jiraiya corrected her.

A pause.

"I'm a super pervert!" Giggling.

Naruto slapped a hand to her forehead. _He even admitted it..._

"Well, your going to train me..." Naruto huffed.

"...Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya froze.

* * *

_"Oi, Ero-sennin!" Minato yelled. "Have you finished that Fuuinjutsu scroll yet? I've already gotten past the first one!"

* * *

_

"And for the simple fact that I will surpass your last student," Naruto smirked. "Namikaze Minato is going to look down on his daughter with a smile, because I refuse to live in the shadow of my father for my lifetime!"

Jiraiya looked down at her, his eyes wide. "...you're so much like him..."

He'd want you to do this, part of Jiraiya nagged. Train her. She might heal you.

Jiraiya sighed, and looked down at her. "Okay, brat. I will train you."

* * *

"Did you like them?"

Three birds twittered on the railings of a spring.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"No. Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Namikaze Naruto-chan."

Kabuto laughed. "That explains your interest in her."

"Ah, but that is not the only reason. She contains the Kyuubi, and has a massive amount of chakra. She is beginning to... merge with him. Naruto-chan is also very well trained. But there is a problem."

Kabuto sighed, his eyes shining with a little mirth. "Do you share my opinion in that she has unknown influence over him?"

Orochimaru looked at the three birds as they scattered. "Indeed. His ambition... seems to be fading in favour of being with the girl. Sasuke-kun seems to be indecisive over her. He wants his ambition badly, but he is scared that Naruto-chan may just become a stepping stone for his ambition in the end. I wish to dye him my colour, but we must first remove his doubt by maybe... activating the cursed seal once again."

Kabuto smiled, "That is a good idea, Orochimaru-sama."

"I want you to kidnap them both as soon as possible. I trust you, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama, perhaps you should use another vessel and wait three years? We could train them. Maybe even kill one of them on a mission so as to use the other... could we steal Sasuke-kun's eyes?"

"...perhaps... that is a good idea. Do you believe they would be loyal that long?"

"Naruto-chan is blind and holds onto Sasuke's hand for guidance. Sasuke is blind and grasps his ambition for the way. They will come, Kabuto."

* * *

**The Dreaded Timeskip!**

* * *

"Ero-sennin, you asshole."

"Treat your sensei with respect, brat."

Her face was red with anger. "We're going to be late if we spend any more time here!"

"Sarutobi-sensei will halt your match. I asked him to. You need to perfect this! Do it again!"

Naruto did so, and Jiraiya looked at her carefully, examining it. "Okay, brat. I think you're good to go."

"You mean I really did it?! I actually and truly did it?!"

Jiraiya smiled, pride evident on his face. "Well done, brat. Maybe you do take after your father."

Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment. "T-Thanks."

"C'mon, brat, we have to go. You said it yourself. We're going to be late."

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled. I can't even miss you any more, Minato. It's like your still here.

"Where the bloody HELL are they?!" Sakura shrieked angrily. "Naruto and Sasuke are both missing!"

Abruptly, Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi approached the proctor. "Did we miss anything?"

"Nope. The first match is about to start."

Inner Sakura screamed, "HEAR THAT, NARUTO? IT'S ABOUT TO START!!"

"I told you we were gonna be late, Ero-sennin! But no-o! We had to stay behind and double check my perfected technique! What the hell is with that?!"

Sakura let out an unknowingly held breath.

"Shut up, brat."

"I'll pin up 'Wanted Pervert' signs in the springs of you!"

"O-okay, let's go in..."

Naruto skipped into the area, a smile on her face. "Did I miss anything? I haven't been disqualified, have I?"

The proctor once again shook his head.

Neji was the only other person in the arena apart from Jiraiya. "Bye, Ero-sennin," Naruto added, waving cheerfully.

Jiraiya muttered curses, annoyed, as he shunshined up to the audience. He noticed Sasuke clearly salivating at Naruto's clothing, and quickly turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, are they a couple or something?"

"I can hear you, Ero-sennin!"

_...the hell?_

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji. Start."

Naruto stood on the match, looking at Neji with a rather frightening expression. "I heard you fought Hinata in the preliminaries and beat her cruelly. She has the same surname as you. Are you related or something?"

Neji looked at her with a snarl on his face. "She is my cousin. In the Hyuuga clan, I am one of the Branch family members. She is one of the Main family members. Our fathers were twins. But because my father was born later," - here Neji was shaking with anger - "Me and my father were placed into the Branch family. We have been cursed to protect the Byakugan!"

Naruto shrugged, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Is that the Bloodline Limit of your clan? Sounds kind of like Sharingan."

"There is no similarities."

"Good, I wouldn't want you insulting the Uchiha clan with your distant blood. I mean, you getting revenge on your cousin for something out of her control?" Naruto sighed. "You really need a hobby."

"Shut up and fight," Neji growled.

"Gladly!"

"How hard did you train?" Naruto asked, a smile on her face. "Did you learn any new techniques?"

"Yes, I did."

"I only learned..." Naruto picked off her fingers. "...two techniques. They will be more than enough to beat you."

"Are you sure?" Neji smirked. Naruto jumped into the air, throwing shuriken at him.

"Kaiten!"

Naruto stood in silence, looking at Neji intently. Neji looked into her eyes.

_She's confident. And she's thinking up a strategy. Damn it! Why did I use Kaiten so early? She may summarize it and counter it!_

She finally sighed. "Well. Your Kaiten seems to be the perfect rival for my new technique." Naruto turned to the stands. "EVERYONE! There may be a loud explosion in a few minutes! I warn you!"

_The spinning of the Kaiten will clash with my technique._

She put her hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Much to everyone's surprise, she made only one Kage Bunshin. Naruto grinned, and she held her palm out to the side. The Kage Bunshin forced chakra into her palm, dragging it's hands across it in many directions.

Kakashi's eyes widened._ Can it be...?!_

Tails of blue chakra covered the arena, spinning like a five pointed shuriken. "This spin will oppose yours of the Kaiten," Naruto murmured. "They say the ultimate defence is the ultimate offence; lets see about that, huh?"

"Hn," Neji growled.

"RASENGAN!"

"KAITEN!"

* * *

Up in the stands, Jiraiya stood proud. "I have trained her well. It was amazing; after the first week, she asked me if she could learn a technique. In three weeks, she learned a technique that took the Yondaime four years."

Sakura gaped at him; Sasuke looked surprised, and Kakashi's lone visible eye widened. Kakashi blinked a few times. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. I was going to teach her Hiraishin; but that would have taken a lot longer, and we only had three weeks. I was doubtful, I admit. But she shocked me. I don't know how she did it." Jiraiya looked down at her with happiness dancing in his eyes. "Kakashi, she's so much like him. I can't even miss him anymore; I never took on any students because the wound was still sore. It still is; but it was like he was back to life. I couldn't miss him any longer!"

Kakashi smiled. "She's just like him, huh? With her attitude sometimes, though, I must admit that she is like her mother. And seeing her outfit, she obviously has the same taste."

Sasuke, meanwhile, was totally ignoring them as he had gotten over his surprise and began to intently watch her fight with a smirk on his face.

Naruto had punched Neji in the jaw after he had recovered from the sheer force of the Rasengan, her nails cracked and bleeding.

"You say I don't know the pain of a seal that you can never be rid of?" she muttered. "You bastard, I know your pain tenfold. Don't be such a hypocrite."

As he began to haul himself up, a clone emerged from underground and smashed her fist into his spine. Neji spat blood out of his mouth, his white eyes widened. _This girl... is no ordinary girl. _"Your favourite ninja technique, huh?"

Naruto glared at him, her blue eyes sharp with rage. "I failed the graduation test three times. Each time it was the academy technique I sucked most at; the Bunshin technique. I had too much chakra to make an ordinary one. I learned Kage Bunshin, and I used it with diligence. It was the technique that got me my precious people."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura cried, thrusting her fists into the air. "_Nice one, Naruto!_"

Naruto clambered into the stands, jumping up to Sasuke and running her fingers through out his hair as he flushed red. "W-What are you doing?"

"Your hair has grown," Naruto purred with a smile on her face. "I like it. Don't grow it too long though, or I won't be able to see your eyes!"

He smirked. "I've gotta go down, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care."

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" Genma called, looking around the stands.

"I have to go," Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

Naruto pouted, before enveloping him in a hug. "Do your best!"

"I will."

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara whispered, the name poison on his tongue. "You are my prey."

"Prey? I'd say I was the predator in this situation," Sasuke smirked. "Besides, if you beat me up, Naruto would get angry... at you or me, I'm not sure." His voice had lowered to a whisper at the end.

"_Kick his ass_!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Who is she?" Gaara asked, his voice still blank.

"Naruto."

Gaara looked at him. "Does she mean anything to you?"

Sasuke glared. What is he getting at?

"What would you do for her?"

Sasuke pondered on it for a second. "I would do... anything. I would do everything."

"Why?" Gaara's green eyes bored into his head.

"Why?" Sasuke wondered, tracing his hands. He seemed to count off all of his fingers, before muttering, "I love her, that's why."

Gaara froze, and Naruto blushed in the stands.

"Love?" Gaara laughed without humour. He broke into a full blown laughter, the sand dancing around him defensively. "What a joke! Love means nothing in a time of absolute peril! When it was life and death, you would run and leave her behind! Love is just a word for our confusion!"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "Do you even know anything about bonds, about what it's like to have someone that would endure the burning fires of hell for you and to be able to do the same without hesitation?!"

Gaara clutched his head. "Calm down, Mother... this blood will be worth it, don't worry..."

_...the hell?_ Sasuke thought in surprise.

The sand dived towards him, and Sasuke dodged it with a terrifyingly inhuman speed. It was almost like a dance, as neither drew blood and dodged each others attacks flawlessly.

* * *

Naruto gaped from the stands. "K-Kakashi-sensei, that speed..."

"One of the fruits from our training," Kakashi smiled, still buried in his Icha Icha Paradise.

"It's amazing," Sakura whispered, mesmerised by the sheer speed and skill the two displayed.

"It looks even better with the outfit I asked him to wear," Naruto smirked.

Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eye. Pervert, dressing him up like that!

Abruptly, Naruto fell to the ground, clutching her head in sheer agony.

_**It's him! Let me out! Let me out! I will rip him to shreds!**_

_It's not the cursed seal,_ Naruto thought, her head spinning. "What..." she muttered, blood seeping out of her mouth.

_**Let me out, impudent brat! I must rip him to shreds!!**_

"Kyuubi," she whispered, her eyes wide. Her hand instinctively grabbed her stomach, and Kakashi knelt down.

"Is it breaking free?" he muttered urgently, and Naruto shook her head in a painstaking motion.

"It's... reacting," Naruto murmured, through shuddering gasps of pain. "...I... think he's... reacting... to Gaara..."

_Shut up, you damn fox! I don't need this now!_

_**I must rip him to shreds! The Ichibi no Shukaku!**_

"...Ichibi...?"

* * *

_What's the matter with her?_

Gaara's sand, in his moment of weakness, entwined around him, holding him in the air. "Love... is false. There is no such thing as love. Bonds make you weak."

"You're right, bonds make you weak," Sasuke growled, still trapped in Gaara's sand. "But when the time comes to cut them... some of them are unbreakable. The bond of hatred with my brother; the bond of love and similarity with Naruto. These bonds cannot be broken. One I will strive to destroy. The other I will keep close to me and protect."

"Execute the plan now!"

* * *

Feathers floated downwards onto the audience; those who were well-trained ninja's released the genjutsu, and Naruto had sadly not learned such a technique and was awoken by Sakura's unorthodox methods.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"For not listening during Iruka-sensei's genjutsu lessons, baka!"

On the ground, Gaara had turned into a part demon as Sasuke dispelled his Chidori.

Naruto looked down in horror. "A-A demon...?"

That's was the Kyuubi was reacting to... Naruto thought. I've got to get him out of there!

"Sasuke, run!" the blonde screamed, and Sasuke looked up, before shaking his head and continuing. "Damn it..." She glanced up at the Hokage's stand, before gasping in shock as the Sandaime began to duke it out against Orochimaru. She noticed coffins coming out of the ground, and quickly jumped up. "Hokage-ji-chan!"

"Naruto?" Sarutobi whispered, momentarily distracted and unable to halt the final coffin.

"The First, Second, and Fourth Hokage's," Orochimaru hissed, a smirk on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened as the coffins opened.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter."

Her lips moved as she uttered one word.

"...Otou-san..."

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, and summoned a Chidori in his hand, running towards Gaara.

"It's useless! You shouldn't even try!" Gaara snorted, his eyes flashing with insanity.

_Where is she...?_ Sasuke wondered, sparing a moment to glance around for her. _Sakura woke her up! Where is she?!

* * *

_

"Orochimaru, huh," the Fourth hissed, glaring at the snake sannin. "How I wish I didn't have to obey to you."

"Don't know who he is," both the First and Second Hokage shrugged, and glanced at Sarutobi with raised eyebrows. "Gotten older, Sarutobi?"

"You two," Sarutobi Hiruzen whispered, his eyes saddened. "I must fight you. Naruto, leave."

Naruto remained frozen, shaking slightly next to the Third. "I..."

"Naruto! Leave here now! This is an order from your Hokage!"

Her lips, dry and cracked, moved slowly. "...I..."

Orochimaru grabbed kunai's with seals on them, and stabbed them into the back of their heads.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"...I..." Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she ran forward with her eyes shut and a kunai upheld. "..._I don't want Orochimaru to have you_!"

And in her fathers surprise, he was left stunned. And her kunai plunged into his forehead.

Blood slowly trailed down, catching in the Fourth's lashes. He blinked, his eyes transforming to a blank blue as he was forced under Orochimaru's control.

* * *

The kunai slashed at her stomach, her body, leaving her looking like she had had an accident a sword compartment.

"Run! Fight back! Do something, Naruto! Don't just stand there!"

Naruto looked into her fathers eyes. "I won't. I can't... I know it's not my father. I know it's not him. But still, I can't fight him... while he has my fathers appearance... even when my father was the one who made my life hell... I still..."

"I still can't..."

**"Kill him... kill him! The Fourth! Rip him to shreds!"**

_"Shut up, Kyuubi no teme."_

**"I demand you kill him, gaki! He shouldn't live!"**

_"What are you doing?!"_

Red chakra forcefully enveloped her, taking away her rationality.

Naruto's hair floated eerily around her shoulders, the loose material on her body blowing gently in a red aura as her hair shadowed her eyes and her whiskers became more defined. Her nails sharpened, and she took on a feral stance and her eyes slitted red.

She dived forward.

Her right hand dug into his back, her left slashing at him with a kunai. Tears spilled from her red eyes as Naruto ripped his back apart.

The Third closed his eyes, not wanting to see more.

Naruto remembered nothing.

* * *

"Damn it, he's getting away," Sasuke cursed, and Kakashi nodded at him in acknowledgement. The Uchiha took a moment or two to look at the roof, looking for Naruto, before running after Gaara and his siblings.

Kakashi looked up to the roof, then stepped back to back with Gai. "Gai, I'm going to see to the welfare of the Hokage."

"Got it, Kakashi."

Kakashi jumped up to the stand, his eyes widening as he saw the scene.

Orochimaru was screaming obscenities at the dead Third, Naruto was shaking violently and coughing up blood; and the Third's summon Enma was holding a glowing sword. Orochimaru's arms were noticeably disabled, and the Third still had his hands poised into a handsign. Naruto was stained in blood, but it was not her own. A man, with a ripped apart back, lay on the floor.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi growled, approaching the man angrily with shuriken in between his fingers.

Orochimaru's subordinates quickly ran up to him, grabbing him and jumping upwards. ANBU members quickly stood next to Kakashi, jumping upwards before being entangled in the silky web of one of his subordinates.

Kakashi freed himself, landing on the roof before walking up to the traumatized Naruto. He put his index finger to her forehead, sending a chakra shock through her brain. She jumped, standing up abruptly. "Naruto, I need you to get Sakura and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke. Gaara has a lot more power than I realized. No doubt Sasuke will be killed if you don't stop him." _And you are the only one who can defeat Gaara and stop Sasuke,_ Kakashi added silently.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto nodded. Kakashi wondered how she had forgotten the battle she had just witnessed.

* * *

Sasuke danced in and out of Temari's winds, as she brought her fan down firmly through the air. His eyes widened as he saw the trees behind the spot where he had just stood were diced and demolished, and firmly decided he was not going to hit by one of them.

"You confused Gaara," Temari whispered, suddenly stopping in her attacks.

What...?

"You said you loved that girl, and would do anything for her," Temari continued, lowering her fan. "Our brother is a killer. Brought up alone and hated, he went insane and killed all in his path with a smile on his face as he sought his existence. He couldn't find an answer as to why, and that's why he's so evil."

"It's his fault," Sasuke hissed.

"I can tell, you know. That girlfriend of yours can sympathize with him. I'm not sure why, but I most certainly know that if your girlfriend didn't have such an optimistic outlook on life, she would be the mirror image of Gaara."

Sasuke froze.

"That girl... Naruto, was it? You love her, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "...what are you getting at?"

"Gaara likes blood, a lot. He thinks her blood will satisfy his existence, he thinks her death will be his greatest kill ever. I'm warning you; chances are she won't win against Gaara. And then she'll most definitely die. And anybody who tries to stop him will die as well," Temari whispered, looking towards the clouds. "It was never Gaara's fault. His father tried to assassinate him several times, and the person who taught him what love was also accepted one of these assassination missions. He couldn't find a reason for his existence."

Sasuke glared at her angrily. "If he lays a hand on her, he will die! Be damned with how hard I'll have to fight! If he lays one hand, his existence will disappear completely! To hell with the consequences!"

Temari jumped onto his branch, bringing her fan down onto the branch firmly. "Didn't you hear what I said, idiot?! You won't be able to protect her! You'll just die right after her! I advise one thing; run!"

"I haven't finished my match yet," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"I'm being generous. I'm trying to save your life here! Run! You'll only get Konoha destroyed if you try and go against him!"

Temari leapt forward to catch up with them, and Sasuke followed.

"At least you stalled them enough," Kankurou reasoned to Temari as they leapt through the branches. Sasuke stood on the branch behind them.

"Let me fight him," Sasuke muttered angrily.

Kankurou whispered something to Temari, and she nodded and ran with Gaara on her back.

"I will fight him, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around abruptly. "Shino? How did you get here?"

"My female bugs give off a faint odour that can only be tracked by the male. Before leaving, I put a female bug on you and allowed the males to track you."

Sasuke noticed a bug crawling up his neck. How the hell did I not notice a bug in my clothes? Sasuke thought fervently, almost shivering.

"I'll leave it to you then, Shino."

* * *

"Oi oi oi, Sasuke! You complete idiot! What are you doing starting a fight without your girlfriend?!"

Sasuke almost groaned. _Naruto... I like you and all... but why did you have to come after me?

* * *

_

**There! There! It is here for you :D**

**Uwahh... so many reviews :O**

**I can't say finally finished... because I just finished the Lee vs. Sasuke fight. This was actually done two months ago... or something.**

**I can't believe the amount of reviews! Gee, you guys make me feel special :D T. H. X.**

**I wuv you all. It's just so damn amazing. I can't believe it! It's so sweet how much you guys care for me. Ten reviews plus was my aim for the entire Naruto before-timeskip. I think I might make the after timeskip into another story. And that sneak-peek? Well... I might do something with that... this story could turn into something really whack. I know nobody expected there to be a sneak peek, and thought it pointless – and it was, at the time – but I shall give it meaning :D**

**Hehehehe. Thanks to those that have stuck with me through this... I love you all.**

**Sorry, kiki!!! I really am!!! I'm sorry, I spent ages trying to capture my muse :( I saw your desperate review and thought, "WHAT SORT OF IDIOT AM I????" Really. I'm a complete idiot. Sorry.  
**

**Hope you liked it... I don't want to go onto a 13th page, so... bye!**


	5. A Lost Cause, a Lost Past

**Hi! Okayzies, I have one weekend to work on this. I'm going to reply to the reviewers first, as I adored the responses for my (lazy and corrupt) chapter. It was a really crappy chapter. I apologize. I'm beginning to wonder why people even like this story. It's popular, though, so I'll carry on. Teehee.**

**Oh and about the one weekend things? I finished it a week later. I can't believe I wrote this. Time is a bitch. Along with Fate, Destiny, etc.  
**

**ShadowOfTruth: I kept to my word. Thanks for reviewing, you clearly took the time to do it when that time was almost non-existent. Judging by your first line, anyways. I don't see how it's good work, but ah well, who cares?**

**Kuragari Rya: Uwahhh xx You people make me feel so happy. Thanks. This is the chapter. Hehe. Thanks for waiting, my wonderful reviewer! You all are keeping me going on this story, you know that?**

**Yuna's Reincarnation: Hehe. You're so different to me, I've noticed. I don't check my emails for updated stories any more. I can't be bothered these days. Well, I've updated. Try to enjoy yourself, my faithful reviewer :D**

**The Blank Named Reviewer: Okay, I don't know your name, I should have called you Anonymous... but ah well. I'll give you a hint. The Fourth coming out was something I always wanted, and it holds a lot of significance here. I won't tell you why, but the significance is there. I'm updating, don't worry. These reviews keep me going... thanks XD**

**Kitsune: Ahaha! I am updating. For you all, my precious reviewers. I can't believe you people! You're so kind, and nice. Uwahhh ^.^ Please read and enjoy! I want you to be happy in payment for how nice you are!**

**Kiki: Ah!! I have much to thank you about. I hadn't been checking my reviews for a while, and I came back and saw them, and I thought: "Oh my ****ing God! I totally forgot!! I have to update!! Crap crap crap!!!" Yeah, I really need to thank you for the review. You woke up my sleeping muse. It was really getting on my nerves with the snoring and the way it wouldn't damn wake up. Honestly, don't thank me. I have to thank you... I likely wouldn't have updated had it not been for you. Thankies!**

**Narutolvr4evr: Ah, I love your pen name XD Anyways. You think the characters... are in character? Really? Hum... I wonder. I think my Sasuke is really OOC. But ah well, the honest Sasuke can be a real bastard, so perhaps we should just cuddle this one instead. My battle scenes? There is very few... very very few... but you thought I did them well? You're so kind! I don't deserve it XD XD XD Oh yeah, I really do think my story's plot is unpredictable... to be honest, I wanted to completely change the story to the story I would have personally wanted. I wanted Naruto to be a girl so that all the yaoi haters wouldn't kill me, I wanted Sasuke to like her, I wanted Sakura to be a little less useless, I wanted the Fourth to come out in the Chuunin Exams... Yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**Sasukexnaruto4ever: SHA!!!!! LOVING THE PEN NAME!!! Why thank you, anyway. I updated, as you should be able to see! I'm going to stop myself before I rant on, but thank you thank you thank you! I don't see what others do in this story - it's quite a stupid one at that - but... heh... I'm updating for you guys. I have to poke my muse to make her write this, you know? Usually I write naturally. My stories have been rather forced lately. I don't particularly enjoy it, but soon I will write naturally again!**

**SasuNaru101: YAYAYAYAYAYA PEN NAME LOVING AGAIN!!!! Thank you anyway. I don't particularly like my own writing. I don't see what y'all do in it, but I'll write aside from that. I feel honoured that you feel obliged to swear for me *squee* instead of swearing at me for, you know, a crappy storry. 'cause it is. Besides that, thank you! I apologize that I did make you wait, but to be honest, NOBODY REVIEWS *sniffles*. So really, thanks. Nobody is reviewing recently so I'm updating in hopes that somebody will review. This has been sitting in 'Documents' for quite a while, I just couldn't muster up the energy to upload it. But when you're bored, tired, and have no homework to scream about you have to do these things, you know? Thanks anyway. I was ranting again...  
**

**Okay, I'm apologizing for the long intro. But I needed to thank the reviewers. YOU ARE MY SAVIOURS!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kiki, for waking me up from my dazed, chapter-less stupor.**

**But right now, there are no more plot bunnies, so I'll end it here, before I screw the plot up even more. You know, when I wrote this story I didn't expect it to exceed five thousand words... hum. Maybe it's because of my ULTRA-AWESOME-SUPER-COOL-SUPPORTIVE-SMILEY-KIND-ROCKING REVIEWERS!! (wow, try saying that fast O_o)**

**GO, MY PLOT BUNNIES!! GO!!

* * *

**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto slammed her hand down to the left of her, expecting her hand to come into contact with an alarm clock. Instead, she heard a sickening smash as she slammed her hand into a glass of water. Opening her eyes, she looked at her blood-stained hand with surprise. "W-Where am I?"

"Hn. You're in the hospital. You finally recover, and you decide to smash a glass. Dobe."

Naruto flinched, fully ready to engage in one of their arguments, opening her mouth when she acknowledged the cold and shaking tone he had used. "Sasuke... chan...?"

"You complete... dobe..."

Naruto felt herself being enveloped into a pair of strong arms, leaning against a chest that was racking with silent sobs. Her expression softened, and she wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Don't... I'm fine. When... when are they going to let me out of the hospital?"

Sasuke composed himself, sitting up. "Today, I suppose. They said when you were stable. You slammed your hand into the glass, so I guess that you are."

"I thought it was the alarm clock!" Naruto protested. "What is that beeping noise, anyway?"

"Your heartbeat." Sasuke pointed at the machine.

Naruto giggled nervously.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

They sat in a contented silence for a few minutes, until Sasuke broke it reluctantly. "Dobe... can you sit up please?"

She sat up, looking at Sasuke in confusion as he reached into his pocket, bringing out two red ribbons. Sasuke reached up, wrapping them around her hair and pulling them up into bunches. "S-Sorry. I just always wanted to do that..."

Naruto prodded the spiky bunches, before smiling. "I like them."

And all the while, there was a fate 'Beep. Beep. Beep'ing in the background.

* * *

"You totally killed the seductive look."

"I resent that!" Naruto protested. "The bunches are nice. Sasuke-chan tied them."

"Exactly," Sakura sighed. "They are nice. Now, you're going to have to be one of those pretty and innocent girls... and you're not, I know that."

"I refuse to wear pink," Naruto growled. "I refuse to wear a pink kimono! This festival is supposed to be enjoyable."

"Please, let me dress you up," Sakura almost begged. "You're going with Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted reluctantly. "Who are you going with?"

"Lee-san," Sakura shrugged, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"The bad-ass taijutsu fuzzy eyebrows?"

"There is more to Lee-san than his eyebrows," Sakura reprimanded her. "Lee-san is lively and a very kind person. He's really hard working, he can't use chakra yet he has gotten that far."

"Uwah," Naruto gaped. "He doesn't even chakra-infuse his taijutsu to make it that destructive? He really is..."

"...amazing," Sakura finished. "Now come on. Let us shop!"

Naruto almost bawled in despair when she saw the absolutely huge pile of kimono's for the Anniversary of Konoha festival that Sakura had placed in her dressing room.

* * *

Sasuke really didn't like this part of his house.

He didn't like venturing into this room at all. No, even now, his heart was wrenching with pain at being in his brothers room. His brother, who he had admired, and had clearly treasured him as a brother, as had Sasuke him – but he had turned into an emotionless, uncaring person and left Konoha after throwing Sasuke into a pit of loneliness. His brother, who he had sworn had being crying when he had left Sasuke – but he knew that was just a hopeful ideal.

But he was not going to a tailor to get the Uchiha symbol embroidered into a new kimono. No way. He wanted traditional Uchiha embroidery, something that had belonged to his family. These kimonos were the only ones that fitted him.

Sasuke shakily reached into his brothers wardrobe, bringing out a dark blue kimono that was embroidered with an Uchiha crest on the top, near the end of his spine. The obi was a deep black, and embroidered vines entwined themselves in the cuffs. Sasuke collapsed into sobbing, breathing in the scent of the brother he had lost.

"A-Aniki..."

The smell was horribly overpowering, the smell that he had smelled all the times when his brother had comforted him, trained him, laughed with him, ate with him, talked with him... all those times, it had been the same smell, except the last time, when it had been overcome with the metallic odour of blood.

The memories were painful. But perhaps, he could cling to the memories of the kind brother he had known, not the warrior like one he had seen that day. Sasuke could cling to the hope that maybe the brother he had loved was still in there... only for the festival, so he could celebrate happily.

Sasuke wiped the tears away fiercely, hooking the coat hanger out of the kimono before leaving the bedroom, his pace hinting that he wanted to get out of there.

* * *

"Uwaaah!" Naruto squealed, looking at the dancing lights around her. "It gets prettier every year!"

Coloured lamps swung in the wind, assorted types of stands glowing with decorations and children laughing and chanting rhymes with each other. "I know what you mean!" Sakura smiled, her pink kimono blowing in the wind.

"Is that Lee over there?" Naruto wondered, pointing to a black haired boy dressed in a dark green kimono.

"It is!" Sakura laughed, and she waved Naruto goodbye as she ran to join him.

Naruto stood, leaning against the side of a fish catching stand at the festival as she waited silently. Sasuke, of course, wasn't late; she was just early. She had wanted to be. She saw a dark figure in the distance, and she waved excitedly. "Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke smiled somewhat, making his way over to her. _She looks really, really pre... ah, this is my own head, nobody'll hear... she's damn gorgeous._

Her white kimono was drifting in the wind slightly, the golden embroidery shining slightly in the coloured lights that seemed to dance around her halo of angelic hair. The brown obi clashed with the white and complimented the gold, leaving her looking quite beautiful.

Naruto herself was quite hypnotized by Sasuke's appearance. His black-tainted-navy hair was framing his face, which was smooth and somehow happy. His kimono was a deep blue, the obi an ebony, as were the sewn-in vines on his cuffs. _Those other girls better not look at him. He's mine!_

Naruto snapped herself out of her trance, hooking arms with him and laughing. "Come on, Sasuke-chan! The fireworks are going to start soon, and I want a good view."

"Don't call me that," Sasuke mumbled, the corners of his lips twitching suspiciously as Naruto pulled him towards the edge of a river to sit down.

* * *

Ripple.

She dipped her toe in the water delicately, feeling the cold rush from the small section of skin that had been submerged for a short moment. Their traditional shoes lay next to them, and Sasuke seemed rather reluctant to put his feet anywhere near it. Fireworks exploded into fiery patterns in the sky, Konoha's symbol being portrayed in the sparks and explosions of luscious reds and green as deep as the leaves in the forests.

Sasuke didn't even notice as his hand shifted on top of hers, linking into her fingers delicately. Naruto's face instantly flushed pink, and she tightened her grip on his fingers.

"I lived to feel like this," Naruto breathed, utterly stunned.

And as the fireworks flared in the indigo night sky, red eyes spun behind them, watching them intently.

"Thanks," Naruto murmured, standing at the junction in which the two had to split at. She blushed, looking at her feet. Sasuke slipped a hand underneath her chin, tilting her head towards his. He pressed his lips onto hers gently, the feeling enthralling her for a moment. She closed her eyes, focusing every ounce of energy into tasting him, into feeling his warmth on her lips. Naruto licked his lips, his mouth opening for a few moments of intense pleasure as they dipped into each others mouths, stealing every bit of taste they could get from each other before closing their lips once again. They slowly broke away, relishing the taste on her lips. Naruto had a dazed look on her face, and secretly, she plotted to boast to any ultra-brave fangirl that dared come up to her – _ahem, forget I even thought that,_ Naruto thought. His taste was a well thought out subject, and now she could finally taunt them about it!

It was peppermint.

He licked his lips subtly, praying she wouldn't notice him trying to get another taste. Did it really make any sense? Naruto ate little more than ramen, milk, and odango occasionally, so how in the name of God could she taste of vanilla? Not that Sasuke was complaining. Vanilla wasn't overly sweet, but it wasn't bitter. Sasuke resolved to eat anything vanilla flavoured a lot more in the future.

"I'll see you later," Naruto breathed, still too out of breath to say much else. Sasuke nodded, and they walked along the separate streets.

Naruto fingered her lips, still completely stunned by the sheer ideal scenario she had just lived. It was something she would reminisce on for years with happiness and glee, she knew. Naruto walked down the street, glad that it was night and there wasn't any villagers to ruin her mood.

Abruptly, something scrabbled at her arm, completely shocking her into not resisting. She was pulled into an alleyway, and Naruto's eyes widened._ Please, no no! It can't happen again!_

Surprisingly, the person made no sort of drunken, sexually-orientated move on her, instead choosing to tighten the grip on her arm before grabbing her other arm.

"What are you-"

"Naruto-san."

That voice was emotionless, ominous; in an instant, she knew she was dealing with a ninja. Naruto looked up, and her eyebrows knotted together. "Sasuke? No... you're not Sasuke... your Sharingan is different..."

"I'm glad you noticed, Naruto-san. Stay quiet and say nothing to anybody secretly, else I will knock you out. Don't struggle. It is fruitless. You're going to come with us."

"Us?" Naruto breathed, before hearing a threatening cackle from behind her. Swallowing, she turned, to see a shark man with a large sword that appeared to be in the same style as Zabuza's. He abruptly pressed it to her side, and she began to feel faint.

"My... chakra...?" she rasped, feeling absolutely nothing in her body.

"Hehe, little girl, you have a lot of chakra for my Samehada. You've likely got more than Itachi or me!" the man chuckled.

"Itachi..." Naruto repeated, desperately trying to remember where she had heard that name.

* * *

_"...I wanted to kill him..." Sasuke breathed, his eyes hazy. "...my brother..."_

_"...Uchiha... Itachi..."

* * *

_

"Uchiha... Itachi," Naruto whispered.

"Yes," the Sasuke-like man said, looking at her blankly. "Remember. Stay quiet. Do not do anything. Otherwise, we will kill you... and my foolish little brother Sasuke as well."

"Don't!" Naruto yelled, and Itachi placed a firm, ringed, and nail-polished hand on her mouth.

"Sure we shouldn't break a leg or two to keep her quiet?" the shark like man tittered, and Itachi snorted, removing one his hands from her arms but keeping the other one firm.

"Shut up, Kisame. We are leaving."

Naruto was forcing herself to become calm. _Stay level with my emotions,_ she reprimanded herself. _This guy has a strong aura. He could kill Sasuke in a cinch... not only that, but... I don't think he would care._

"What do you want with me?" Naruto muttered, hands shaking, but not with fear. With anger. Because somehow... she already knew why somebody like this would want her.

"We don't want you. We want the fox demon sealed inside of you."

* * *

Sasuke walked to the bridge, only seeing Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, curiousity rushing through him.

"I don't know. Let's find Kakashi-sensei... maybe he will know?" Sakura shrugged, and they headed to the KIA memorial... only to see him not there.

"Ah, are you looking for my eternal rival, youthful children?!"

Sasuke nearly ran away.

"Um, yes," Sakura explained, smiling lightly. "Could you... by any chance... tell us where he is?"

"He is in the hospital, as he has been attacked," Gai explained, his expression grave, and they gaped. "Come with me."

Sasuke walked into the hospital room, confused as to why Kakashi was lying comatose. Kurenai sat next to him, along with Asuma. They looked like they had been discussing something important, as Asuma's cigarette was discarded in an ashtray.

Gai walked in, putting his hands on his hips. "So what's this I hear about Uchiha Itachi kidnapping Naruto?"

Asuma sighed and Kurenai smacked her forehead.

Sasuke froze. The words resounded in his head, not quite registering in his mind. He smiled, folding his arms, pretending he didn't hear that question. But with a jolt, the sheer reality of the situation dappled through out his mind and his eyes snapped open. "_When?_"

"Sasu-"

"_WHEN?!_" Sasuke roared, his fists shaking with anger. "_When_ did this happen?!"

"H-He was discovered to have left the village with her at around 1AM," Kurenai notified him, shocked by his anger.

_Right after I said goodbye,_ he thought dazedly. "Damn it," he cursed, running out of the room with unknown speed.

* * *

Naruto sighed, feeling the remains of her energy drain away after a day of trying to stay awake. They had reached night once again, and even though Itachi was carrying her, she was terribly tired.

"Why do you want the bastard Kyuubi?" she asked sadly. "What will happen to me once you have him?"

"We will bury you," Itachi murmured. "You will be dead. Extracting the Kyuubi from your seal will kill you without doubt."

"W-What?" Naruto whispered. "What are you talking about?!"

"Your brother is following us, Itachi," Kisame noted. "His chakra makes him seem angry. Really angry. And the two jounins you met up before with Kakashi are a mile behind him."

"It's to be expected," Itachi shrugged.

"Don't! Please, don't!"

Itachi looked down at the crying blonde in his arms. Her gaze was pleading, begging, pathetically desperate. Itachi felt a tug on his heart, wishing that this wasn't his mission to Konoha, that he could go back to Konoha, meet Sasuke and tease him about his relationship.

It wasn't an option. He'd given up his freedom when he had accepted that mission.

"Ne, ne... Itachi..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking down at the puzzled Naruto. He almost gasped at the sudden mood swing she had experienced. _Crazy women._ "What?

"You... don't seem evil."

Itachi almost cursed. "I'm not. I just have dark ambitions."

"Heh, you sound like that bastard Orochimaru. Did you know, me and Sasuke plan to go to him soon? We're going to give our bodies to him," she giggled, almost in a drunken stupor. "But when Sasuke gets his body taken..." Naruto looked from side to side, almost nervously, "...I'm going to kill myself. Shh, don't tell anyone... It's a secret. Don't tell Sasuke! He'd get very angry at me."

Itachi felt his heart constrict. _Does my brother mean that much to her...?_

"See, I did some research on this," Naruto smiled. "When a fox chooses a mate, it's for life! They will never be without each other, even in death. I'll stay with Sasuke forever, for as long as possible! I'll make sure we're happy!"

"Naruto," Itachi breathed, shocked.

"Sasuke hates you, wants to kill you," Naruto murmured, and she looked at him. "Why?"

Itachi sighed. _She's going to die, I should tell her_. "I killed the entire family. He came home to the empty Uchiha district, and saw me just after I had killed father. He had put up a good fight. I tortured Sasuke when he came, showing him everything. He didn't understand, and I told him that he should face me when he had the same eyes as me. Cling desperately to life, and live in an unsightly way. Run away."

Naruto looked at him, her eyes wide.

_That is why..._ she thought. _That is why... Sasuke was always alone..._

_...every time I walked past him on the pier, the way he would look out across the sunlit water with that... longing expression on his face. It made me wonder about who he was, where he lived, how he lived, did he have any family? I always used to look at him, but when he saw me looking, I would turn away. I didn't want to see it... the disgust in his eyes at me... the hate, the rejection that I had seen everywhere in my life. Where ever I went, those eyes would stare at me. The cold eyes that hated me, wanted me to do nothing more than disappear into nothingness... I didn't understand that time. I didn't understand for a long time. The way he was alone... but he had once had something. I knew it instinctively... and I finally understand._

"I knew it," she sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Itachi's hands was underneath her back and underneath her knees, and he shifted them to hold her. "I knew it... his eyes, although they were filled with loneliness... they weren't the same as mine. They were filled with longing, as if he had once had something, but it had been taken away. It must have hurt him... he loved you the most, didn't he? You were the closest to him. To have someone so close to your heart remove everything else... it must have made him cry so hard."

Itachi looked forwards, refusing to look into her eyes. _It's too painful... too painful... to see those eyes once again...

* * *

_

Sasuke leapt forwards on the branch, his Sharingan spinning furiously as he propelled himself forwards angrily._ I refuse... I refuse to let you take her from me! I won't! I won't!_

It terrified him, the way that someone so close to him... his own brother, the only person who had ever taken time to talk to him, to get to know him... had torn through his heart, destroying everyone close to him before leaving. The sheer audacity that Itachi had to do such a thing... even Sasuke had to admit, was incredible. And now, the one person that had wormed her way back into his heart, warming him... was being taken.

What had happened to his brother?

The brother that he had loved... the brother that he admired so much, the brother that had loved him back and trained him? Every time he had apologized for not being able to train... although Sasuke knew sometimes he was just lying to him... his eyes were filled with happiness, his lips curled into a smile and he just knew that his brother treasured him too.

What had happened to all that?

Sasuke wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that that brother hadn't disappeared... but the brother had known wouldn't have done this. Wouldn't have done that.

Too many tears had been shed for a lost cause, Sasuke knew. The brother he had loved was long, long gone.

Sasuke saw a flash of black in the green midst of leaves, and he leapt into the fray.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san," Itachi sighed, seeing his little brother approaching. "You're of no use in this situation."

"Wha-"

A hand slammed into her back, hitting her pressure points and causing her to slump against the tree trunk, only slightly conscious. "Take her ahead, Kisame."

"Not so fast, Uchiha Itachi."

A white haired man stood in front of her, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Jiraiya-sama. No wonder I never sensed your presence. You've cloaked it to perfection, haven't you? No matter. I shall allow Kisame to take care of you."

Kisame smirked. "This will be fun."

* * *

Sasuke ran forward, his Sharingan spinning, staring into Itachi's, and Itachi sighed.

"You... have not got the right eyes yet, brother?"

Sasuke hissed, glaring at him. "I won't kill her... she's too important to me! I refuse to kill her!"

"Ah, so it's her," Itachi murmured. "I'm afraid I cannot permit her death... yet. She has her purposes."

"What... what do you mean?"

Itachi snorted. "You mean you never noticed the way she heals so fast? The marks on her cheeks? Her fox like tendencies? The way she depends on you like a fox would their mate? Did you not notice, little brother?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled. "You lost all right to call me that years ago, when you took away my family!"

"It was my family too, little brother," Itachi whispered, his voice almost inaudible as he closed his eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but Itachi didn't see this as the eyes he stared into were not the deep black of Sasuke's.

They were blue.

* * *

_Naruto's hair floated eerily around her shoulders, the loose material on her body blowing gently in a red aura as her hair shadowed her eyes and her whiskers became more defined. Her nails sharpened, and she took on a feral stance and her eyes slitted red._

_She dived forward._

_Her right hand dug into his back, her left slashing at him with a kunai. Tears spilled from her red eyes as Naruto ripped his back apart.

* * *

_

_A five year old girl, blonde and blue eyed, backed up against a brick wall, shaking violently. "Don't! Please, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!"_

_The men grinned drunkenly, pressing her up against a wall. "Hold her."_

_One of them grabbed her shoulders, pushing her shoulder blades against the bricks._

_"No!" she screamed, struggling violently from the iron grip that the man had her in. "Please, no! No!"_

_The other man thrust his hands up her skirt, invading her body, violating her, taking away all the innocence she had left. He rubbed against her as she sobbed and shrieked with desperation._

_Screams echoed through the alleyway, but once people saw the whisker-scarred cheeks, they walked past, chins held high. People steered their kids away from the alleyway, claiming that there was punishment being given in there and it wasn't very nice._

_The girl sank to the ground after they had left, an hour later. Her clothes were ripped, blood dripping from her thighs and her cheeks tear stained. Her hair was ruffled, her legs covered in hand shaped bruises. She looked up at the grey clouds, wincing as it began to rain and thunder raged throughout the sky. _Why... why do they hate me so much?

_She desperately wanted to cry. No, she had long surpassed desperation. Her tears were dried up, there was nothing left to say, no way she could cry any more. She scrubbed at her cheeks with the back of her hand, before stumbling out of the alleyway._

**It happened again. And again... and again...

* * *

**

Naruto tumbled backwards, falling into Sasuke's outstretched arms. Her eyes were a dull blue, dazed, and clearly in a state of shock.

"Shit!" Jiraiya cursed, looking at her as he sparred with Kisame. "Naruto!"

_She's not answering._ It hit Sasuke like a bullet, fast and sharp and almost invisible, but he could definitely feel it. He began to shake her, and Sasuke's eye began to narrow as she refused to answer, refused to even show that she heard him.

_Her eyes... _Sasuke began to shake. _She's not conscious... but her eyes are open..._

"She's in a coma," Jiraiya whispered, but it shook Sasuke awake.

"You!" Sasuke hissed, looking at Itachi. "You... you _monster...!!_"

Itachi sighed, feeling significantly drained. _That was tiring..._ "Kisame. Let's retreat."

"But, Itachi-"

"We're retreating!"

* * *

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't worry, I'm not here to help you get your girlfriend. I'm only here to help mine. This woman had better be a good healer."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Tsunade-hime is one of the Legendary Sannin, Sasuke. You needn't worry about her failing. She hasn't failed yet."

Sasuke walked along the path. "So, she's definitely in this village?"

"Yeah. She'll be gambling or drinking, or even both... come into this casino."

Jiraiya sighed, walking over to the barman, holding up a picture of Tsunade, and the man nodded vigorously and pointed over to a blonde woman who was yelling at a machine. "Tsunade."

Tsunade turned to him, honey coloured eyes widening with shock. "J-Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked, TonTon in her arms.

"Sarutobi-sensei is dead. You need to come and replace him," Jiraiya explained, but added more when Sasuke began to glare. "Oh, and... there's a kid that needs your help. Uzumaki Naruto. As well as Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh?" Tsunade snorted. "Kushina's kid survived? I wasn't told... why? I thought I was going to be the godmother."

"I didn't meet her until recently. Didn't know that the kid survived either," Jiraiya shrugged. "She looks just like him, though. Blonde, blue eyed... but she acts like her mother, although her fathers genes still kick in."

Sasuke walked in front of Jiraiya, standing in front of the Slug Sannin with a brave defiance. "Cut the crap! Are you going to heal her or not?!"

Tsunade subtly looked questioningly at Jiraiya, and in a small but explanatory response, he held up his little finger. Tsunade smirked, looking down at the Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Well well well. It's almost like Romeo and Juliet... although both families died before a feud." Tsunade laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine. I'll come to heal her... then I'll leave. I refuse to do anything else."

Jiraiya put his head in his hands momentarily, before massaging his temples and sighing. _Perhaps I can convince her when we are there.

* * *

_

Tsunade stepped shakily into the hospital, looking down at the floor purposely to avoid the sight of any blood. "J-Jiraiya..." she stammered.

"...yes?" Jiraiya replied, knowing that her phobia was kicking in.

"...is it..." Tsunade tried to focus on the 'clack-clack'ing of her shoes. "...a physical injury?"

"No. It's a severe mental injury."

The blonde sighed, intently relieved.

Sasuke was pulling her impatiently, his eyebrows twitching. "Hurry!"

"She won't die," Tsunade sighed, walking at a normal pace aside from his pulling.

"She's in a coma," Sasuke hissed, his voice bitter. "I don't care how amazing and revered you might be; come and heal her!"

"Geez, you're really cranky," Tsunade muttered as she walked into the room.

Naruto was lying on the bed, her hair in immaculate but spiky bunches that were tied with red ribbons. Her face was blank, her body stilled. Sasuke felt another pang of guilt strike through his heart. "Again... she did it again..."

Tsunade walked up to her, Shizune following her with TonTon at hand. Tsunade's fingers glowed a deep green as she pressed them against the girls forehead. Tsunade closed her eyes.

Shizune sighed._ Tsunade-sama...

* * *

_

Tsunade walked through a deep grey mist. Around her, there was dark hallways; some that lead to doors, some that lead to deep, dark voids of horrible memories. One of the hallways glowed red, and instead of the growling that she expected, there was... purring?

She precariously walked towards the hallway, expecting the worst. Water seeped into her open shoes and dripped onto her green coat as she walked through the unclear space. Finally, her vision was enlightened by a red glow, and her honey coloured eyes blinked as she tried to register what she was seeing.

Tsunade had found Uzumaki Naruto, oh yes. She'd found her; Naruto was silently crying, entwined in luscious red fur. The Kyuubi had wrapped two tails around her, warming her. Naruto was the one purring; she was, after all, the Kyuubi's container. Tsunade soon realized that the tears on her face were only dried trails, and her eyes were closed because she was asleep. Kyuubi was stroking her, soothing her subtly.

"Kyuubi," Tsunade murmured blankly, walking out into the open.

**"What do you want, human?"**

"Don't kill her," Tsunade warned. "Are you forgetting she is your container?"

Kyuubi laughed. The laugh was a deep, shaking, roaring laughter, although it held no bitterness towards her. The laugh was not one that the Slug Sannin had expected. **"Kill her? Quite the contrary, Tsunade. The kit would have long gone insane if I had not put her into this sleep."**

_Kit?_ Tsunade thought. _A term of endearment..._ _how does he know my name, anyway?_ "Can you not wake her up? She has people waiting for her awakening."

**"It is not like she believes that."** The Kyuubi's tails shifted slightly, bringing a groan from Naruto. "**I warn you, though. Many of the memories that had been sealed with my chakra were forcefully smashed open. She may be different when she wakes up... even you might not be able to heal her."**

"How do you know my name?" Tsunade asked, swiftly changing the subject.

**"I heard it on the battlefield."**

The Kyuubi lowered Naruto onto the flooded floor and said nothing more.

* * *

Tsunade removed her fingers from Naruto's forehead, and opened her eyes (when had they closed?). "It is done."

Sasuke was next to her in an instant, watching as Naruto opened a pair of dull and dazed sapphire coloured eyes. Naruto felt herself enveloped in a hug, Sasuke's head on her shoulder and his hair tickling her ears as he shook violently; Tsunade suspected he was crying, but she knew that he would never make a sound to confirm her thoughts.

Sakura, watching outside the door, walked away. She knew when to leave someone alone.

* * *

Flashback (God no!)

_"I don't understand!"_

_Tears dripped to the ground._

_"What have I been doing all these years?!"_

_The salty water left a ripple in the waters below, pushing the water upwards before sinking to the bottom._

_"The recognition I wanted so bad!"_

_Her fingers were dug deep into her blonde hair, drawing blood from her scalp._

_"I wanted to tell them I wasn't a monster!"_

_The blood trickled down over her face and behind her ears, staining the water pink when it fell down._

_"But... but..."_

_Her blue eyes were mad with confusion, the understanding and determination that had once slept in them dissolved into the blue orbs that spun in confused circle motions._

_"...what am I now?!"_

_The girl's chest racked with sobs, blood and tears falling from her overhung head into the water as she clutched the sides of her head._

_"Somebody... please! Somebody tell me the answer!"_

_She fell forwards as something hit her in the neck, sending her straight into the obsidian darkness._

_"What have I..." she murmured, before closing her eyes._

_A pair of scarlet tails removed themselves from her neck, sliding underneath her and picking her up. **"Sleep."

* * *

**_

Naruto looked blankly at the white wall in front of her, faintly registering a shaking warmth on the joint between her neck and her shoulder and something wet trickling down her right arm. She was sure that there was something tickling her neck as well, but she hadn't the energy to look.

A small sigh emitting from her lips, her eyes flickered from the wall to the person weeping on her shoulder, and she froze._ Sa... Sasuke..._

"Sasuke?" she whispered, looking at the boy. He looked up abruptly, his eyes red, but not with Sharingan. Tear stains were on his face, and she tried to piece the recognition between the proud Sasuke she knew and this broken, relieved boy she saw. "Hey..."

"...shit, dobe..." Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around her neck. "...that's the second time."

"Since that time," Naruto added quietly.

Tsunade turned to leave.

Abruptly, something latched onto her sleeve, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, a glare etched on her features.

"You." Naruto murmured. "You... invaded my mind."

"It couldn't be helped, gaki," Tsunade snorted.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed, her eyes angry as she leapt forward, wrenching herself out of Sasuke's grip. "What do you know?!"

Tsunade laughed. "How fiery... let's take this outside gaki."

Naruto glared. "Gladly!"

Sasuke almost chuckled.

* * *

"I bet I can beat you with one finger," Tsunade snorted.

"Wanna bet on that, baa-chan?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You deaf now?"

"GAKI-IIII!"

Sasuke hadn't followed them outside, so he really didn't know, but Konoha didn't get many earthquakes. Things had, in his opinion, gone wrong.

* * *

**You know? I might turn this fic to a 'Innocent-Itachi' fic. Well, he isn't exactly innocent, but... you know. It wasn't his fault.**

**I like innocent Itachi.**

**I've also developed a fetish for ItaNaru. It's okay when the main pairing is SasuNaru. ItaNaru fics are good only when:**

**Naruto is smart, and/or**

**Itachi is innocent, and/or**

**Sasuke is matchmaking.**

**Come on, they are awesome factors. After all, what better than an OOC Sasuke that plays cupid? The top three best Sasuke's are, in my opinion:**

**Possessive Sasuke**

**Perverted Sasuke**

**Kind/Understanding Sasuke**

**Okay, on the last one? That's the one were Sasuke helps Naruto and sees through his 'mask'. If you, heh, know what I mean. I love 'masked' Naruto. It makes me think that Naruto is a little less of a twat at times.**

**But that's beside the subject! FemNaru's cool too, although it's not yaoi. I write better when I'm writing girls, because of experience. But I've read so many yaoi fics it's not that big of a deal any more...**

**I didn't intend for this fic to reach twenty thousand words. O_o**

**I thought, 'First chapter, I'll see how many reviews I get, squeal, then take it down.' But I wrote another chapter... and another. And here we are now...**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. Again. Sniffles for all of us. I'm really really really sorry. I didn't know what should happen next, PLUS, I have to figure out what'll happen in the Gaara fight (and somehow sneak it into a flashback). I also have to think about how to get my parents to sign a permission slip that says it was given out a month ago... ahahaha... I guess I'll just have to pay it myself (DAMMIT! This was what I wanted to avoid. Plus, I'm beginning to worry that they'll notice the rapidly changing signatures... my school, I mean).  
**

**So.**

**See you. I'm out to frolic in the fields of plot bunnies. See if I find a good one, you know?**

**Bye.**


	6. Binding us Red

**Okay, I finally got the chapter out. It's still damn short, I know! I really am sorry!!**

**I will try and make the chapters longer. This one came out faster because, y'know, it's the holidays. My next chapter will come out later though because I'm going on holiday.**

**Urgh. I don't want to wear a swimming costume. I feel so exposed in them.**

**Eeeew.**

**Anyway, I've finally finished this. I wrote six pages today, so don't yell at me.**

**ShadowOfTruth: I felt the urge to tell you that I am taking into account your notes over 'less dialogue'. I am trying to reduce it... just not doing very well so far ^_^;;**

**Okay, read it, and enjoy it. Well, try to, anyway.**

**About that ItaNaru vs. SasuNaru thing – there is a note about that at the bottom of the chapter. I haven't fully decided though.**

**

* * *

**

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto grinned, cracking her knuckles in cocky anticipation. "Sit back, Sasuke. I've got a fight to win."

Sasuke snorted, curse marks still covering his body.

She almost laughed at his lack of reply, looking at Gaara with jest. "So, you're the Ichibi, huh?" Sasuke was too tired to comment on the irrelevance of her question.

"Mother wants your blood," Gaara hissed.

"She can have it for all she likes," Naruto reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. Abruptly, her eyebrows knotted together in anger and she lifted a stiff finger towards the boy standing on the same branch as her. "But attack _him_ and _then_ there is a problem!"

Gaara grasped his head, his eyes burning with confused emotions. _I don't understand! Why... why would she...?!_

"You don't understand, do you?" Naruto murmured, her voice cold yet caring at the same time; a contradiction in itself. "I'm different from you. I picked a different path. When I couldn't find a reason... I made one, Gaara."

Her heart constricted violently in her chest as she looked at his confusion, that of a small child. He'd experienced the same pain as her... perhaps tenfold, for all she knew. Naruto knew what it was like to receive cold glares from everybody... and to have people run away from you because of what their parents tell them. But this boy hadn't found a solution. A reasonable one, anyway.

_I've got to forget about that..._

She slid her hands into her shuriken holster, pushing her fingers into the gaps between the stars sharpest points. Naruto's deep blue eyes glowed, and she brought her hand out, brandishing them directly in front of her face.

_...because no matter what, he is my enemy!_

She charged at him, fighting with a furiously determined expression on her face – Sasuke could tell that she was thinking intensely. He knew that she wasn't dumb; her mind was fully capable of absorbing information. Nobody ever bothered to teach her, as far as he could remember.

Naruto took out a kunai, placing it precisely in her hand. The handle was hidden in the cuff of her shirt, and she leapt forward. "1000 Years of Pain!"

Sasuke's brow furrowed. _She can't be that stupid. Surely Naruto wouldn't do that?_

Gaara snorted, lashing his sand-created tanuki tail at her body, flinging her into the air.

For that moment, there was silence. The drop of blood that was seeping out of her lip wasn't dripping yet, Sasuke wasn't yelling her name, and Gaara wasn't chuckling maniacally. But the moment immediately after, there was an almost inaudible whisper.

"...katsu."

Gaara's sand shattered, blowing up in a fiery explosion. The kunai flew out of the explosion, the shredded remains of several explosive notes still clinging to the scorched handle. Naruto landed on the branch, her back cracking sickeningly against the wood.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. _Thank God I woke up... I don't want to see her hurt again._

_Not... not again.

* * *

_

Fire burned and crackled, smoke drifting upwards from the fiery depths of the ashy wood that lay on the cave floor. Itachi glanced into it, his dull black eyes staring right through it. If the ash had been alive, it would have surely shivered with the cold intentions of that deep gaze. Kisame tried not to look into those eyes, usually. They frightened him. Sometimes he wondered why he had been partnered with such a... strange person, but the Leader had insisted.

There was no arguing with the Leader. In the Akatsuki, his word was law. You didn't argue. No matter if the circumstances were life and death. Because if you did argue, it would surely be the latter. The Leader wasn't afraid to kill, oh no. Far from it.

"Kisame."

Kisame jumped. "I-Itachi?" he stammered nervously. "What is it?"

"What... do you think of the Kyuubi vessel?" Itachi murmured. His tone was ominous, yet the words were not. That was one of the intriguing things about Itachi. "Do you think that she will survive?"

"Nonsense," Kisame sighed, his confidence coming back full force. "No vessel has ever survived the extraction. Likely, no vessel ever will."

"Not much is known about the Fourth's sealing techniques," Itachi reasoned quietly, the fire still crackling loudly in the damp cave. "He was a genius, after all. It's rumoured that he may have known such was going to happen. Besides, his seal... it's unlike anything we've seen before.

"It's almost as if he was intent on the Kyuubi vessel surviving no matter what. Even if the Kyuubi is extracted.

Itachi turned to Kisame, his eyes dull as usual. "What do you think on the subject, Kisame?"

"Exactly what I said before," Kisame shrugged. "However, I do wonder why the Fourth was so intent on the Kyuubi vessel surviving. It's odd that he didn't put effort into making the Kyuubi die along with the Jinchuuriki. It's almost like he had selfish intentions."

The fire flickered again, the tips of red dancing through the air.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'll need this," Naruto murmured, the liquid sloshing around in the small container quietly. She looked at it, her blue eyes piercing the colourless solution.

_This'll save me... this'll save Sasuke... this time..._

She placed it on her kitchen shelf, the glass hitting the wood with a quiet 'clank'. Naruto sighed, walking into her hallway before opening her door. The fresh air and a light breeze hit her instantly, her hair swaying gently as she closed her wooden door. She walked down the street, sighing as she saw a white bush that was conveniently next to the hot springs.

_Ero-sennin..._ she groaned inwardly.

"Yo, Ero-sennin! I have a favour to ask of you!"

* * *

"Kisame, we're leaving."

The sun was peeking over a tree-strewn horizon, a small village hidden in the midst of said forest. The light was pouring over the land, reflecting in the windows of houses and spilling over the faces of a mountain. Itachi gazed at the village, his black eyes penetrating every crevice of said village. He didn't even turn to his blue-skinned companion as he instructed him.

"Itachi! It's only been a week!"

"I'm at my full strength," Itachi murmured blandly. "We're leaving."

He exited the damp cave, Kisame in hot pursuit.

* * *

Something was going on.

Sasuke could feel it.

Naruto had been carrying around a liquid that looked alike to water (but it smelt very, very different) and Tsunade had been hanging around. Sasuke didn't care what happened to the village's position of Hokage, and apparently, neither did Tsunade. Why was she hanging around?

Beyond annoying for Sasuke.

So when he felt a dark aura over come himself, he knew something was wrong. He hurried to Naruto's apartment, surpassing people going about their everyday lives. _How can they laugh like that?_ Sasuke thought angrily. _How can they laugh like everything is perfect?!_

Because everything most certainly was _not._

He slammed her door open, running in, looking around hastily. "Dobe?! Where are you?!"

Sasuke ran into her living room, and saw nothing – he walked into her bedroom, and saw nothing. "Dobe?!"

Something was going on.

Sasuke could feel it.

* * *

"I knew you were coming."

A black cloak blew in a slight wind, Sharingan-tinted eyes boring into her own. His hair blew about his face, occasionally covering his destroyed hitai-ate. The silvery metal glinted in the sunlight, and Naruto reached into the pocket of her pants, bringing out a small glass bottle. "This time... I will not lose."

She leapt backwards as Itachi sprang forwards, and she carefully opened her eyes wide and put a drop of the liquid in both.

Itachi's own crimson eyes narrowed in anger. "You think you'll be able to fight like that?"

Naruto closed her eyes. "One week really isn't enough. But hey, I'll try." A large grin appeared on her face, but she did not open her eyes. "I've rendered your eyes useless, Itachi. Blindness is a double edged sword. In a sense, I've disabled both my eyes and yours."

"Never knew you could be so wise as to use such analogies," Itachi almost sneered. Of course, the sneer was somewhat disguised. Itachi wouldn't go so low as to sneer at a twelve year old. "Naruto-san."

"As I said once before," Naruto smirked, stepping back and linking her hands in a familiar hand position. "Let's go wild!"

A thousand voices chorused their agreement.

* * *

Naruto leapt forward, her eyes still closed (as they would do nothing for her open) as she felt around for the right chakra signature. It was metres in front of her, that ominous chakra, that threatening aura... perhaps Itachi was a bit dumber than he looked, else...

...he wanted to be caught?

Itachi was unconquerable. No, not that. Itachi was just...

_...a mystery._

Itachi saw yellow, then felt something cold against his neck. "Give up, Itachi!"

Itachi snorted. "Yeah, right." He poofed out of existence, leaving behind a Kawarimi. Naruto cursed, leaping backwards and disappearing with yet another yellow flash.

The Uchiha glared, noticing the long trail of yellow chakra. _She's awakened it._

The Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

He felt so inferior!

Sasuke looked at the deep red that was imprinted in the shape of a cloud on Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, immersing himself in the crimson. Sasuke knew that he couldn't reach the level of his brother yet. But he'd hoped that he would have been able to put up a fight – but he hadn't been able to!

Yet, his sweet, loving girlfriend stood there; holding up an amazing fight, not being touched once (still, he could feel the impending danger) – and Itachi was practically on level with her.

And she was blind!

Sasuke remembered a time, not too long ago, when Naruto hadn't been able to put up a fight against him – what had happened? Why was she so different?

Why was she so far ahead?!

There was such a distance between them. Sasuke hated feeling inferior. To anybody. His older brother especially. But the fact that his girlfriend was fighting like that...

...it was infuriating!

Naruto was... taking away his revenge!

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed, running forward with Chidori in hand.

Naruto spun around in shock towards the direction of the voice, forgetting about her fight. Itachi saw the opening, messily slamming a kunai into her neck. Naruto froze, but Sasuke continued onwards, ignoring the sickening amount of blood that was spilling from Naruto's neck.

Sasuke's mind was clouded as he sent his Chidori through Naruto's abdomen, pushing the splash damage into Itachi's. Itachi coughed, blood trailing from his mouth. Naruto's own eyes were widened in shock, opened (although she was still blinded).

_Sasuke...?!_

Naruto looked at Sasuke's chakra signature. It was unmistakable, definitely Uchiha Sasuke's chakra. _He's... sacrificed me for revenge,_ she thought bitterly. _I should've known from the beginning... I don't mean anything in comparison to his revenge!_

"Heh," Naruto coughed, hearing her blood spatter onto Sasuke's cheeks. "I should have known... it was meaningless."

She could hear footsteps as she passed out, still feeling Sasuke's hand through her abdomen. Just before her senses shut down completely – just before her existence disappeared into nothingness – she felt something settle around her neck.

"I believe in you."

* * *

"Fight me."

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke-chan..."

Naruto didn't understand. She shouldn't have expected more, she knew. _Uchiha Sasuke? Caring for anybody but himself?_

She almost laughed. The keyword here was_ almost._

"What do you mean, fight you?!" Naruto hissed with contempt. "You showed how on par you thought of me in that fight alone! You put a Chidori through my stomach! Isn't that enough for your ego?!" Her face was contorted into a sneer.

"Just shut up and fight!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's hands clenched._ I'll show you! I'll show you that I'm worthy! And then..._

_...and then... then maybe you'll love me!_

Sasuke smirked as she stood up. Naruto unravelled the bandaged underneath her black shirt, letting them tumble down her orange jumpsuit pants._ I like this much better than the crap Sakura dressed me in._ She also untied the ones around her neck.

"What, don't you want them to heal?" Sasuke snorted. "Dobe."

"Are you blind?" Naruto pointed out, gesturing towards her flawless neck. "It's already healed."

Sasuke's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

Naruto walked up to the roof, and she heard Sakura call for her to come back when she noticed her absence. "Naruto! Come back here, you can't possibly be healed yet!"

* * *

Naruto stood on the roof, looking at Sasuke with a smile. "I always admired you. I knew instinctively you were stronger than me, and I wanted to be just like you. That's why, when we were put on the same team, I was secretly glad. When you found out my secret, I just knew I could trust you with my life. And... I did." She clenched her eyes, the smile beginning to look somewhat forced. "And you took advantage of my trust!"

Sasuke glared. "I don't think you realize! My entire family died... your life is nothing compared to them! Over two hundred people died! You're just... you're just...!"

"A stupid dobe?" Naruto finished for him, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I am. I'm not wanted here. Home... home is where somebody is thinking of you. Sasuke, I was thinking of you all along!" Naruto opened her eyes to show a pair of watery blue orbs. "You're my only home! If you don't care about me... if you left me... I don't know where I would go or what I would do!"

"That's why," Sasuke murmured, "I only have one bond - of hatred. This bond I share with you, Naruto... I'll cut it right now!"

Naruto rushed forwards, a hundred clones following in pursuit. She jumped up, as did all her other clones – only they all jumped different lengths and heights. A few clones stayed on the ground. They all threw shuriken simultaneously, and Sasuke smirked. _She's finally serious._

He did a Kawarimi before leaping away, Naruto dispelling all her clones at once to create a colossal mass of smoke. She lunged out of the smoke, aiming for his neck in a blinded fury. _I won't let you forget...!!_

Sasuke glared, grabbing her hands as they battled in strength. He realized – with sheer anger soon following – that they were perfectly balanced in strength. He shifted his grip, grabbing her wrist and attempting to break it by snapping it downwards. Naruto flipped over him, preventing the broken wrist that would have been otherwise. She landed a kick on his midriff, as did he a kick of her side. They both leapt backwards, and Sasuke flashed through handseals, positioning his hand downwards with his other hand clamped firmly on his wrist. Naruto made a single handseal, holding her hand out in a claw-like position and focusing chakra to the single point. Her clone raked it's hands over an imaginary ball, that was slowly forming in spiral motions as the clone moved it's hands madly around the air in her hands. In Sasuke's hands, electricity crackled madly, the nature flashing madly as it formed from his hands. His hair blew eerily around his face, Sharingan swirling almost as fast as the spiralling chakra in Naruto's hands.

Simultaneously, they cried out the name of their techniques with desperation induced by two different reasons:

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

They jumped forwards, Sasuke intent on victory and Naruto intent on balance. Her Rasengan span in her hands, whereas in Sasuke's it crackled madly with the chirping of a thousand birds. His eyes were tinted with killer intent and hers with determination to be truly recognized. True power – for two different reasons.

Green eyes widened, a door slamming open and a dress bouncing as a certain pink-haired girl rushed forward, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Stop it!"

Sasuke's own eyes widened as he saw the girl interfere with the fight. He'd been taught to deactivate such attack – but how dare she interrupt! This was something that would settle his strength once and for all! The crackling died down, the thundering chirps that had been emitting from the chakra in his hand dying down.

Naruto groaned._ Dammit dammit dammit..._ Sakura had interrupted it. Naruto had no wish to hurt her – but the chakra and power she'd put into the attack had to be diverted instantly. It had too much preparation – too much chakra – to be deactivated so easily!

Naruto quickly grabbed her own wrist with her free hand, pulling back her arm with a sickening crack ('_There goes one bone..._') and pulling the chakra back within the palm of her hand. She winced. Forcefully pulling exerted chakra back in her body was not, by any means, going to have any positive effects on her chakra system. Even she – who had been deprived of education – knew that.

"Shit," she cursed, as she felt pain surge up her arm. Naruto hissed, falling down on one knee as the pain thrashed throughout her body. Sure, Naruto hadn't been expecting any positive effects – but surely the consequences couldn't be this bad?

Crack.

According to yet another broken bone in her arm, yes, yes they could.

Blood trickled out of her mouth as an acute pain raged throughout her abdomen. Naruto doubled over in pain, faintly wondering what the heck the Kyuubi could be doing to create such intense pain.

Or maybe Kyuubi wasn't doing anything. That could have been the cause of pain as well.

Naruto scrabbled at her chest, wondering if the horribly fierce aching there was caused by physical damage... or the damage that the person you love attacked you. Or perhaps, killed you.

_Am I going to die here? Am I really going to die by the hand of Sasuke...?  
_

She remembered a time when she had thought that same thing. Only it had been her enemy, that time. This time, it was her lover. Her vision blurred, and she finally tumbled forwards, landing on her side with her arms still entwined around her stomach. Naruto saw Sasuke standing, almost triumphantly above her with Sakura looking horrified at his side. It was a strain just to keep her eyelids open.

"Love you," she rasped.

* * *

_The... the blood..._

_"Foolish little brother..."_

_...so much blood...!!_

_"To get the same eyes as me..."_

_...she's bleeding..._

_"...you must..."_

_...so much...!!_

_"...kill your closest friend..."

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blinked, only to find his vision blurry._ I will not cry...!! _He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to be as subtle as possible as he turned to Sakura. "What is it?"

There was the sound of a fierce collision.

"Don't say that to me!" Sakura growled, her hand still poised from the slap. "Don't act so calm! You've just tried to kill Naruto... and... and... you say that to me?! Nothing... nothing good has come from this! What was the point?! Didn't you love her? You did! I could see it in your eyes! You loved her! You... you still do! Why? She never deserved this! She... she..."

Sakura found her airway clogged up with tears.

Sasuke said nothing. It was too dangerous for him; if he spoke, what would he say? Would he cry? He didn't know. He wouldn't take the risk.

_This is all wrong._

He walked over to the unconscious and rapidly shaking Naruto, scooping her up in his arms. Her own arms hung limply, one of them hanging in a very... wrong position.

_She's broken it,_ Sasuke thought. His black eyes were blank, the emotion that would have been overpowering them neutralized in his heart. Maybe they were going to come in the form of tears? Sasuke didn't know.

He walked down the stairs of the hospital, intending on entering the room she had previously stayed in – only to find several nurses in there, cleaning the walls and the beds like the devil had been in there.

Sasuke growled before walking downstairs to the reception.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" the receptionist smiled. "How are you?"

"This girl is mortally injured," Sasuke intercepted blankly, gesturing towards Naruto with a nod of his head. "Can you take her in?"

"Sasuke-kun, you must be mistaken," the receptionist continued with a fake smile now on her face, the happiness gone. "She's not a girl. This hospital cannot take... it in. Please take this 'girl' somewhere else."

"There is no 'somewhere else'!" Sasuke yelled, anger bursting out of his mental floodgates. "This it the only hospital in Konoha!"

"I apologize, Sasuke-kun," she sighed. It was troublesome for a woman like her – having the most revered genin coming in with the most hated genin. It was like acid and alkali.

Sasuke glared at her for a moment, Sharingan spinning furiously, before walking out of the hospital with such a furious glare on his face that people made way for him.

"Damn hospital," Sasuke growled. "Damn nurses."

He bandaged her arm quickly, small specks of blood seeping through the bandages as he wound a second layer around. He took a tissue from the first aid kit, wiping it across Naruto's pale lips. They weren't blue, so Sasuke wasn't worrying (yet).

Abruptly, Sasuke found himself tied to the trunk of the tree, tissue still in hand.

"Yo."

_Oh God._

"I heard you nearly killed Naruto," Kakashi continued casually, ignoring the fact that Naruto was lying right beside him. He tightened the metal string around Sasuke, causing the black-haired boy to hiss. "Did I not tell you what Chidori is used for?"

Sasuke glared defiantly up at Kakashi, his ebony eyes piercing.

"Give up your revenge," Kakashi said simply (1), twirling the metal string in his hand.

"Shut up! What do you know?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, eyebrows knotted together in fury. "Don't speak of it like you know everything!"

"Ma, ma, calm down," Kakashi sighed. "Me and you haven't had it easy, that's for sure. But me and you have important people now. You three are my important people, since my family and my friends are dead. You should know what to use Chidori for. It's not intended for hurting your important people, Sasuke. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

Sasuke's struggles fell limp, his anger deflating. He looked down, guilt filling his being as his bindings loosened around his body. Black hair hung over his face, and Kakashi left, trusting Sasuke to have learned his lesson.

"Damn you," Sasuke murmured. "Kakashi."

* * *

(1) – First time I've ever used the word 'said'. Is there any other way to describe that line? Probably. I just couldn't find it in time.

* * *

"Oh look at that," a red-headed girl sneered. "You're trying to help your girlfriend?"

"Hn," a sickly looking white haired boy snorted. "Does Orochimaru-sama really want somebody like him? He said he wasn't even going to use him as a body."

"And that girl, too." An over-sized boy sighed, looking down on his team. "Why would he want her?"

"Hell if I know," the girl shrugged. She was the only female in this team – which Sasuke would dare say seemed rather dysfunctional.

Without warning, she sprung forward, a flute in her hand. Sasuke leapt backwards, bouncing off of his hands before trying to land a kick on her midriff – only to find she wasn't there.

_Her speed...!!_ Sasuke quickly examined the area. _Above. Behind. Left. Right. Below...?!_

While Sasuke was occupied trying to locate her, the larger ninja slammed his hands into the branch, causing it to crack. Naruto's supports snapped, and the black haired Uchiha slung a hand down and grabbed her limp arm.

He settled her down on the ground, before running up the tree with feet glowing blue and clambering onto the branch.

Tayuya leapt up, trapping him in a genjutsu momentarily – until Sasuke's Sharingan broke it.

Jiroubo snorted, landing a sickeningly strong punch on Sasuke's supports – the tree.

"You see?" he snorted. "You're no match for us."

"Did you come here just to tell me that?" Sasuke snarled, uncharacteristically angry. Sure, Sasuke got annoyed, but never infuriated like this.

"No, we're here to offer you a deal," the white-haired boy sighed. "You see, Orochimaru-sama wants to take you two on as pupils."

Sasuke froze. What...?! "What's the catch?"

"None," the spider like boy interrupted, a grin on his face. "Originally, there was the catch of him taking your body once your revenge was done. But now, you two have become unavailable. Therefore... all you must do is serve as Sound ninja."

"It sounds too good to be true," Sasuke growled. "You're not telling me something."

"You're right." A boy, with another person on his back, interrupted the conversation. "When your dead, Orochimaru will likely take your eyes. And he told us that she," he pointed to at the blonde haired vessel on the ground, "will commit suicide after your death. If he manages to stop her, he will take her body."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Naruto wouldn't... she wouldn't do something like that..._

_...would she?!_

"Didn't you want to kill Uchiha Itachi?" the girl cut in.

Fire burned in Sasuke's veins.

"Remember your true purpose, Sasuke! We'll meet you at the gates!"

Sasuke shivered, leaping down from the branch and kneeling next to Naruto. He scooped her head into his lap, running his fingers throughout her golden hair. Her blue eyes glowed-

_Wait, what?_

"Sa... Sasuke..." she murmured, her voice cracked from sleep and pain.

Sasuke clutched her tightly, letting silent tears (silent for a reason – Sasuke still had way too much pride to sob) drip onto her whisker-scarred cheeks. No, Sasuke couldn't say sorry. He wouldn't say sorry when Itachi was dead, he wouldn't say sorry when Konoha was gone, he would never say sorry. The tears said enough on their own.

He felt a comforting hand entwine into his own, her cold and tanned fingers contrasting with his pale ones. Although no more words were exchanged between the two, they both knew that neither of them was dwelling on the past.

Sasuke tearfully captured her lips in a sorrowful kiss.

* * *

A pair of bare feet tread on a stony pathway, a hot and scented mist lingering in the air that limited her vision. Still, Naruto lifted a hand over her blue eyes, narrowing them to the extent of them looking – the author searched for the correct word – fox-like. _Green... green... green... there!_

"Oi, Ero-sennin!"

A large groan sounded, and spiky white hair emerged from a green bush. "I don't know if you've noticed, gaki, I'm trying to conduct important research here!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Naruto sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "Look, I need your help with something."

"What, training?" Jiraiya asked, folding his arms over his clothes with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed, running her fingers through out the two bunches on the side of her head. "In a sense... look... I can't really trust this information with anybody but you. You have to promise that you won't tell anybody. If that's okay with you, I'll turn it into a bargain."

_She's unnaturally serious today,_ Jiraiya noted.

"Fine. What is it?"

* * *

Konoha was peaceful. There was a few lanterns still hung up from the festival a couple of days ago, and even fewer still lit. Most of them were red, glowing crimson and casting sanguine shadows over everything in it's surroundings. On the only path out of Konoha, there was a single red light, engraved with a golden dragon with spikes dotting across it's sprawled body.

On this path, a rather odd pair were walking – one with bandages wrapped over her abdomen and arm, and the other one with ebony hair and black eyes. Both intended to continue straight on this path, and never to stop.

But for a pair like Sasuke and Naruto, things just never run smoothly.

"Where are you two going?"

Naruto turned, but Sasuke just stopped and refused to acknowledge the pink-haired girls presence. Her voice was tinted with curiosity – and as far as Sasuke was concerned, there was no need to arouse anything more in her. She didn't need to become 'troublesome', as a certain lazy genius would put it.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto also had no intention of allowing her to interfere. "Sakura-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled. The corners of her lips twitched slightly. "You two don't intend on turning back, do you?"

Naruto tensed, her grin wavering somewhat. After a few moments, she let out a sigh. Sasuke finally turned his head to look at Sakura.

"No," Sasuke replied. "We don't. Don't bother, Sakura."

Naruto said nothing. In her opinion, there really wasn't anyway to put it. No doubt Sakura would only listen to Sasuke anyway.

"Please, rethink this!"

Naruto didn't know when things had changed so much. When had things gone like this? They had been a perfectly co-ordinated team. Sakura advanced in chakra control and genjutsu, Naruto was high above them in stamina and ninjutsu (usually), and Sasuke was strongest in taijutsu and ninjutsu. They both had weaknesses and strengths, but when put together, they made a firm guard of strength – weaknesses covered by each other.

But here they stood now, separated by what they thought was destiny, or difference. In the end, it was just who they loved and what they would do for them. Sasuke had loved his family and Naruto, Naruto loved Sasuke and Sakura loved Konoha. Sasuke was following what he thought was his destiny. His destiny? Sasuke had never pondered about it. It was a bit of a here-it-is-deal-with-it situation; he was going to kill Itachi. There was no 'if's or 'but's.

There was a time when Sasuke had hated Naruto, Naruto had loved Sakura and Sakura had loved Naruto. Would things have been different if that had carried on? Would the ending change if the circumstances had been different? Perhaps, if that had happened, Naruto would have been out of the equation, or on Sakura's side that night. But no, things weren't like that.

Sasuke gazed into her green eyes. If things had been that way, what would have happened? Would Naruto have grown differently? Would Sasuke have grown stronger? Would Sakura be weaker?

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever find out. But for the future, he wouldn't wait – because he had things to do. Naruto had things to do. They would get stronger – Naruto, to protect her precious people and to be able to stand on the same ground with the same strength as Sasuke, and Sasuke to be able to stand on equal ground with his brother. All Naruto could do was pray that she wouldn't become second to Sasuke's revenge. Because if she did, what would she do?

No doubt, she'd help him. But Naruto had been having doubts about Itachi recently. He didn't seem – no, he wasn't evil. There wasn't any of the aura that she'd felt with Orochimaru or Gatou, or any other of the formidable ninja that she'd faced. When the time came, what would she do?

Naruto was determined that Itachi was innocent. Or... maybe not evil. Maybe Jiraiya could do research – not his research, of course – for her.

Besides, Itachi had to live. He had to.

Otherwise, Naruto was sure that this Sasuke... no, _her_ Sasuke... would disappear forever.

"What is there to rethink, Sakura? We're going."

"I thought," Naruto murmured, "that it was my destiny to stay here and protect Konoha. But... it's not. That was one path... this time... I'll pick a different one, and I'll make sure it doesn't end in disaster for me." Naruto looked at the stars, reaching out as if to grab them. In the light of the single lantern that illuminated the street, Naruto was sure she saw one single, red string entwined around her hand. "I don't regret this, and I don't think I never will. I could be wrong. I don't regret anything that I've done or said so far. It lead to this scenario... so I don't regret anything at all. Why should I? One day, undoubtedly, I will reach out and grasp these stars..." A small smile crossed her face. It was unlike the blinding fox grins she showed daily, or the smirks that came after a particularly successful prank. This was a smile that hadn't been shown to anybody but the Third, after her fifth birthday – in which she received a plain silver pendant.

Naruto pulled her slender fingers into a firm fist, which she brought down to her side. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, before shaking his head in a minuscule motion. Naruto saw silvery blue tears make their way down Sakura's cheeks in rivulets, leaving a dull ache in her chest. _My heart...?_

"Thank you," '_for caring_', "Sakura."

Sasuke slammed a hand into the pressure points they had learned in the academy on Sakura's back, causing her tear-filled eyes to widen.

Team 7 had been close. They hadn't really known it; Sakura had secretly smirked at Naruto's foolish antics, Sasuke also inwardly chuckling. Naruto would mentally laugh at Sakura's fierce but friendly spats with Ino, as would Sasuke. And when Sasuke would get glomped by a particularly brave admirer of Sasuke, Naruto had the audacity to laugh outwardly – usually not in cruelty – and Sakura would allow a small twitch of her lips. They hadn't known, but they had all considered themselves friends.

Sasuke gently placed Sakura onto the bench, ignoring the fact that she was still crying. Tears still dripped onto the wood, momentarily darkening it before seeping over the edge or through the cracks in the structure. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to hurry up, and they continued upon the path in silence, no more words to be spoken. They had planned for no interruptions, but in the end, neither of them regretted it. Like Naruto, they had ended up where they had wanted to be – so they didn't regret it. Why should they? They were finally there. And if all that meant getting in that place once again... they shouldn't... they wouldn't care.

A harsh gust of wind brushed past them – they didn't notice – and the lantern they had long passed was caught in it, dancing upon the string it was hung upon before sliding off. It caught wind, and billowed to it's full extent, desperately pushing itself up to the glittery sky above. The golden dragon shone in the starlight and the moonlight as it ascended, higher and higher until the wind halted. It came tumbling back down, and Naruto was cast in the red glow once again until it fell behind a house. This time, Naruto knew there was a red string around her. (2)

_I'll draw you to me with this red thread..._

As she saw him in her minds eye, she locked eyes with his Sharingan and smiled faintly. Sasuke noticed her smile from the corner of his eye, but thought better of questioning it.

The two passed Izumo – Kotetsu was likely sleeping somewhere – and Naruto sent a reassuring smile at him; he shrugged.

The two walked through the gates, sending a passing glance to the Hiragana painted painstakingly well on the green gates of Konoha before walking on the dusty path through the forest.

Naruto sent one, longing look to that face that towered over the village – serious and stern, but she was sure he would have sent a smile if he could've. She looked at him – almost for approval – before mouthing two words.

_'Watch me.'

* * *

_

(2) This red string has been written about many times. It's a myth – of asian origins, as far as I can tell – that tells of a red string that connects those that are destined to be together. The red string of fate. It's a very popular topic in pairings sometimes.

* * *

Naruto had come all this way. Abandoned everything, almost everyone – to join Sound, a place she would undoubtedly dislike. With Orochimaru – who annoyed the hell out of her. She'd come this far.

She'd done so much.

So Naruto refused – _refused_ to get in a barrel of all things.

"Naruto," Sasuke urged tiredly. "Just hurry up. The pill will kick in soon, and you'll-"

"I won't," Naruto bit out, "get in a barrel, of all things."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing her wrists and thrusting them downwards. Over her midriff, before landing a kiss on her lips. It was short, but incredibly fierce – and Naruto was left stunned.

That moment – much to Sasuke's relief – the pill kicked in, sending her legs trembling and causing her to fall down, eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sasuke picked her up, placing her into the wooden container before turning to the girl – who he had learned was called Tayuya – and taking out a pill for himself. He slipped it into his mouth, climbing into the barrel too. He couldn't even roll his eyes about it being cramped with Naruto lying on his shoulder before he too was out like a light.

* * *

There was a harsh banging. The wooden lid of the crate crashed to the forest floor, cracking slightly. "You two! You've got to go from here by yourself, now!"

Sasuke blinked, his vision still blurry from his sleep-like coma. Naruto sleepily tightened her grip on his shoulder, and he winced slightly as he stood up. She groaned, curling up from the lack of warmth. He sighed, slipping his arms under her body and running.

At that time, he didn't even care about the extensive transformations their bodies were slowly undergoing. As he ran across a stone carving, he stopped.

_There's someone coming,_ Sasuke thought unhappily. _Another interruption?_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke almost choked on his own saliva. That was not a voice he had expected to hear – much less without the endearing honorific.

"S-Sakura?" he choked out, his eyes wide.

"Did you think I would sit down and let you leave?" Sakura hissed. "Did you think I would let you do this?!"

Sasuke looked into her green eyes. He couldn't recognize that emotion in them; regret? Sadness? Anger? He didn't know. Sakura had never been angry at him – he was her dream guy, even though he had dated Naruto. She had admired him, loved him, but Sasuke could dare say – she was annoying.

He'd never seen her green eyes like this. Did she even know what she was feeling? Maybe she was feeling what those two had felt the most in their lives – betrayal.

This wasn't nearly as bad – betrayal was when the person closest to your heart ripped it to shreds. Betrayal was when you found out that everybody had been lying to you for your entire life. That was true betrayal.

In Sasuke's opinion... Sakura knew nothing.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sakura. You don't know anything."

Sasuke knew she didn't. What had he expected? He hadn't wanted sympathy. He hadn't wanted empathy. He didn't want anything. He didn't want pity – and he never would.

"Shut up!"

Maybe, Sasuke thought dazedly, Sakura's finally coming to her senses.

"Naruto was my... my best friend."

The black haired Uchiha froze. The wind blew threw his hair – in fact, he hadn't even turned around yet. He smirked somewhat as he wondered how Sakura would react to the pairs' new appearances.

"We didn't spend much time together, but she was really nice. When I first met Naruto, I thought he... she was a clumsy idiot."

I thought that too. But did you really ever see past that?

"But behind that, is somebody... that I've really grown to like!"

Maybe there is still hope for you, Sakura. Maybe you can become a strong and clever kunoichi. However... for me... and maybe for Naruto... there is no hope. No going back from here onwards.

"And you... Sasuke-kun... I had a crush on you, but then we became friends. We're close... you two were closer... but we have a bond!"

Sasuke's pale fists clenched. What bond?! You meant... you meant nothing to me! I have two bonds... neither of which relate to you, Sakura! Don't meddle in affairs that do not relate to you!

"Why can't you understand?!"

"I can understand perfectly, Sakura!" Sasuke snarled, his face contorted in sheer rage. "That's why I'm leaving! None of you will do anything for us! These bonds must be cut – no matter what!" He held the limp Naruto to his chest protectively, suddenly fatefully aware of her raspy breathing.

Each breath shows how human she is. _There could be anybody in the world... that could just drag a knife across her throat...!!_

"You're not a threat any more, Sakura," Sasuke murmured, his voice much quieter. "I've got a destiny to achieve. So has Naruto. You don't matter any longer."

"Sasuke, _please!_" Sakura had clearly resorted to begging. _Why?_ Sasuke didn't know. There was no bonds between them. There was no pain, emotional or physical, that she would receive via their leaving. "_Please!_"

"This is the last time, Sakura. Next time..."

Sakura's deep green eyes rolled into her head.

"_...I will kill you._"

* * *

"Ah, you two."

A small blonde haired girl stood, defiance clear in her expression. The blue eyes that used to shine with determination were dull, the grin that used to be on her face faded away. She was wearing a long red gown of silk, sown to perfection with a golden obi. Her hair was tied into a bun with strands in a messy but enchanting pattern.

The boy that stood next to her was just as intriguing. Dressed in blue robes, his hair was spiked up at the back in a natural fashion; although it was clearly far from normal. His Sharingan tinted eyes glared, daring Orochimaru to defy his will. His pale skin clashed with his eyes – but brought them out at the exact same time. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed, his sickeningly long tongue slithering out of his lips in a disgusting fashion. "Kabuto simply wants know what room you'll be in. I'm assuming you'd rather share?"

"We're having N12," Sasuke interrupted, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Is that so?" the snake sannin chuckled. "Fine. I will get the servants to set up beds and wardrobes in there, along with other personal things."

Sasuke didn't bless Orochimaru with a reply.

Naruto just continued to glare at him.

* * *

Sasuke casually walked past the prisoners cells, sneaking glances at the people inside. He walked past the high security unit, and saw one of the guards fall to the ground with a body mutilated beyond recognition. He opened the door to his room, closing it loudly.

Naruto sat on one of the beds, namely a double bed covered with crimson red silk and surrounded by curtains. "Sasuke-chan," she called quietly, patting the silk next to her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. He walked over to the bed, placing himself next to her. He tilted his head slightly as if to ask her, 'What's wrong?', as Sasuke and Naruto had grown out of socializing the moment they had come into the base. Naruto was considerably quieter, as she knew it wasn't the time for yelling or jokes.

"I miss it."

Sasuke didn't bother to ask what 'it' was. They both knew. Konoha hadn't been the nicest of place for either of them; Naruto with her continual mistreatment and Sasuke with the memories that constantly lingered. But it had been a home for both of them – reminding Naruto of the times she had laughed with Ayame and Sasuke of the times he had spent in the festivals with his family. The memories that they would likely cherish here after a year didn't seem too appealing to either of them. But they had to deal with it. Sasuke said nothing, instead wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Naruto's tears had dried up. During the last year in Konoha, Naruto had been finding herself crying extensively more – and the tears she had shed were her last.

She simply buried herself in Sasuke's robes, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably Sasuke and just immersing herself in it, forgetting everything and nearly everyone.

Naruto clenched fistfuls of his robes, and he placed a trembling hand in her hair, not sure how to console someone after years of loneliness. But for Naruto, that was enough, and she murmured a muffled 'thank you' into his robes.

Sasuke gave a small smile.

* * *

He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or touched.

Naruto had begged Kabuto for the skeleton key for all the cells, and after a while he caved in. Sasuke had come into room N12 to find Naruto lying on one of the beds with five children clinging to her like a child to their mother.

In their room, there was a trolley with mounds of food on it. When Sasuke and Naruto had eaten, they had found loads left. Sasuke had gone to train, but Naruto had trained that morning and decided to do something more productive with her time. She'd opened several of the cells with orphaned children or experiments in, and fed them the remains. Five of them had followed her in, and she'd allowed them to sleep in her bed.

Sasuke sighed. _That's just like Naruto._

"You sound like you've just done taijutsu with Gai-sensei. Don't sigh like that, Sasuke-chan."

That name still annoyed him. "Don't call me that."

A chuckle. "Well. I think I'll be getting these kids off to their cells." Her voice noticeably saddened towards the end of her sentence. "I think I'll be going into the store rooms down the hallway for some blankets. Those kids were freezing in there."

_Too soft for her own good._

Naruto woke them all up gently, shaking their shoulders slowly in an almost massage-like motion. "Come on... it's time to wake up."

The children moaned, and she gently soothed them as the wept with cries, insisting that they would be hurt. "I'm sorry, really, I am..."

Naruto fetched the blankets, putting the children in the cells with the blankets. Of course, she never let Orochimaru or Kabuto see such blatant shows of affection towards the children – that would be troublesome for her and for Sasuke. Orochimaru would undoubtedly manipulate her love for children, likely torturing them in front of her to 'help' her lose her emotions in training.

Naruto walked back into the room, seeing Sasuke lying on the now ruffled double bed. She walked over to it, lying on the red silk.

Sasuke couldn't believe how ridiculously perfect she was.

Not just physically, too. She complimented him; some people believed white and black clashed. But if there was no darkness, light would not exist. And without light, there would not be darkness. Ancient mythology told of Yin and Yang, of balance and a gentle mix.

The Uchiha realized that if Naruto hadn't come with him, he would have fallen into darkness. What would have happened in Konoha? Would Naruto have cried over him? Would Naruto chase after him? He didn't know, and frankly, he was glad he was never going to find out.

Naruto's kindness was just as ridiculously perfect.

But sometimes, Sasuke was glad for it. She was strangely forgiving; considering all the betrayal he'd performed against her, lashing her to the side like an obstacle when against Itachi and fighting against her with intent to kill...

Naruto was determined, and maliciously stubborn. He'd seen the hate in her eyes when she'd fallen unconscious against Itachi.

Perhaps she's just hoping that things will go back to how they used to be.

Sasuke ran his fingers throughout her hair. _Sorry, dobe-chan. I took that life away from you._

_I just wish I could give it back, if it meant seeing you smile again.

* * *

_

**I was going to write more. But don't you think that called for an ending?**

**Right. I can't wait until I wake up... later (it's 1 AM. See how kind and caring I am?) and I have reviews!**

**I should have reviews, anyway.**

**If I don't, I must admit, I will be significantly disappointed.**

**Oh yeah, in your reviews – if I get any – could you do me a favour? I want you to tell me whether I should write in between the time skip or not. I was considering making a sequel after the time skip (in fact, I was considering making two different sequels that I would update at the same time. One ItaNaru, the other SasuNaru. I don't know right now) and I just can't make up my mind. I'd like to know what is the majority and what... isn't.**

**Anyway. I really want to thank the reviewers that have been reading their emails and coming back. I never do that, personally, so I really admire you!**

**I'm too tired to take note of who you are. Sorry. My eyelids are drooping.**

**Really. I'm not kidding. My eyelids are getting lower. My eyelashes are fuzzing up my vision.**

fuzz fuzz

**Yeah. So. I'd like you to review. I won't force you, because then it's not a review. I just like it when I check my reviews and I've got another one. It just makes me that little bit happier ^_^**


	7. Their Thoughts, Their Hopes

**Right-O. It's not my fault this chapters short! My muse flew away and I was on holiday for two weeks, so I had half the time to get it out! Therefore... it is half the size. Hopefully, I should upload some more for you though.**

**Don't yell at me.**

**Please review, and:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... heterosexual Naruto diehard fans would cry themselves to sleep at night. And the SasuSaku fans would be locked in a dungeon. With crocodiles. Not to mention the rabid SasuNaru cosplayers that would DEVOUR their fandom XD**

* * *

Sasuke always hated his birthday.

Why? Well, obviously because it included his brother. Though revenge and killing Itachi was often on his mind (when Naruto wasn't), he didn't really like to think about what Itachi was like beforehand. Mainly because it dimmed the thought of his revenge, letting the thoughts of 'what if I regret it?' take over. Because Itachi was a brother that would be envied by people everywhere.

He was kind, when their parents' weren't.

* * *

"Aniki, can we do some shuriken training?" Sasuke begged, his black eyes wide with hope. Innocence was in those depths, showing every emotion that racked the fibres of his body; hope, sorrow, and excitement. Itachi chuckled, about to give a reply, when-

"Now, Sasuke," his mother berated softly. "Itachi has just come home from the academy, and I'm sure he has homework to do-"

"Maa, maa, Kaa-san," Itachi hushed hurriedly, "I think I have time."

Fugaku gave a disaproving look. "Sasuke, you shouldn't bother your older brother all the time. Itachi also has training."

"Thank you, Aniki!" Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

It wasn't even because he didn't get presents that he liked. It was because he didn't have anything to celebrate any more. A birthday is one day when you, and the people close to you, celebrate the fact that you were born and celebrate your existence. But Sasuke couldn't do that any more, and hadn't done it for several years for the sole reason that he couldn't bring himself to.

His admirers had somehow gotten a hold of his birth date and insisted (much to Sasuke's horror) to send him mounds of cards and presents. It saddened him, because he knew that there was not a single person out there that would sit down with him and talk and laugh with him – sympathize with him.

Even when Naruto was there, he refused to celebrate. Out of sheer habit. So he was surprised when he woke up to an empty bed, and saw two sole presents in the space where she would have slept.

She was sat on her single bed, tapping her fingers impatiently on her thighs. "Sasuke! You're such a heavy sleeper."

He looked up dazedly, and Naruto smiled, hooking her legs out of bed and standing up. She walked over to him, a bundle in her arms: before lifting the silken scarlet covers off of him and gesturing for him to stand up. Sasuke reluctantly obeyed, standing up tiredly.

Naruto gently put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face the same direction as her, and he felt something slide over his shoulders. She lifted up his arms, and hooked warm material over them. Sasuke inhaled deeply as he saw what he was wearing.

It was a deep blue kimono, the colour of the sky that opposed the suns direction just moments after sunset. That wasn't what shocked him; it was that there was a small logo on the right shoulder of the kimono. It was a small red fan, that hooked itself through a red spiral.

"Naruto... this is..."

She laid her lips on his cheek for a moment, and he looked at her questioningly. "...I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto motioned for him to wait as she went over to the double bed, retrieving the two presents from the mattress. She walked back over to Sasuke, placing the presents in his hands. Naruto nodded in approval, and Sasuke slipped his fingers underneath the wrapping paper, opening it gently as he peeled the cellophane off. Eventually, a rectangular black box lay in the centre of folded white paper. He opened it precariously, discarding the wrapping paper on his bed. Inside was something that made his breath catch.

A long, golden necklace lay in there. Pearls occasionally graced it's chain, dyed a crystal white. On the end hung a golden pendant. It was light in his palm as he picked it up, and he slowly opened it to gaze inside. Sasuke's obsidian eyes pierced the gift, their ebony depths filled with stunned confusion. In a practised calligraphy that was etched into the gold, written down was:

'Don't forget me...'

Below it, was a small ruby heart. He looked up at her with wide eyes. 'How much did this cost?' his eyes silently asked.

"I wanted to be close to your heart," she smiled cheekily, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He slowly began to open the second one, as Naruto watched with an intense gaze. Unwrapping the present with a rather clumsy hand (from lack of present-unwrapping experience) that was elegant at the same time, Sasuke's eyes widened at the gift that lay in his hand.

A long, silver sword was in the bow, bedded in a pink silk that clashed with the black handle that was connected to the sword. It's edge was scarily sharp, almost cutting through the protective silk it was entwined in. Written on the black, marble-patterned handle, was silver kanji that stood out but faded at the same time; an oxymoron in itself.

'Forever approaches faster than you think... that's why love is beyond time.'

Naruto put her chin on his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

There was a silence for a minute or two. Or maybe just a moment – perhaps Naruto just couldn't tell it apart. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it may burst out of her rib cage, and she was somewhat afraid that Sasuke might hear it.

After a few moments of silence, there was a small sentence that broke it.

"I love it."

* * *

Sakura scooped yet another shard of glass into her hands, careful not to let the transparent piece cut through her palm. It almost felt like she was picking up the pieces of her life, as she compiled each shard and binned them, before planning to replace the windows. She scrubbed every surface in her kitchen, sowing the faded and torn couch back together where it had come apart. Rubbing a worn cloth over a sickening green wall, hurtful words written in red dripping down onto wooden floorboards.

It was a sad reassurance to her, a sad reassurance that when Naruto came back, the place she lived would be completely clean, ready for her to start everything over. To pretend that nothing happened, that the last three years had consisted of love and happiness shared between the complete Team 7 – pretending that she'd smiled with a faintly smirking Sasuke, Naruto pretending that she'd dressed each other up in clothes from Konoha's market, pretending that everything was perfect. Living a sad, and somewhat delirious lie. After all, Sasuke's return would be somewhat tedious, but Naruto's would no doubt outrage the villagers. Demanding her execution, no doubt.

Sasuke would be no doubt encouraged to revive the clan, encouraged to do everything that needed to be done, and no doubt respected as one of the final Uchiha's. But Naruto was a different story.

Tsunade had insisted on telling her and the remaining Rookie 9 of Naruto's darkest secret, the hate that lay in her abdomen that induced her scapegoat treatment from the villagers, that made her the bane of Konoha. They had all been shocked – but Shikamaru had been the first to piece it together, to point out how much sickening sense it made. How the villagers would glare at Naruto, tripping him and ripping her off anywhere and anytime possible. And the way Naruto would refuse to let anyone come or see her apartment, though Sakura had come to see it a few times (and been immensely shocked). The way Naruto would have those moments, when she stared out into space with a sad and longing look on her face – until her friends began to get worried that Naruto, the life of Konoha, was looking rather sorrowful. And the way that occasionally, Naruto would go inexplicably hungry.

Everyone had displayed different reactions. Ino, for instance, had put a hand on a crying Sakura's shoulder – and showed a fair bit of horror towards the adults of Konoha as well. Chouji had looked at the ground in sorrow, his food left discarded. Shikamaru had tried to mask his anger with a show of boredom, but Chouji and Ino could see right through it. The telltale signs of a clenched fist and a grimace that was shown through clenched teeth.

Hinata had let silent, silent tears run down pale cheeks, her heart filled with sorrow until it became a physical pain. Kiba was letting a feral growl emerge from the back of his throat, Akamaru following suit. And Shino's show of emotion was unnoticeable – but if you looked closely, you could see the way he bowed his head slightly.

But Sakura had the worst reaction. Sobbing and sobbing in sheer sadness, knowing that the adults of a village that she had loved had driven away her best friend, had driven away someone completely innocent because of their own misplaced grudges on the blonde haired child. And this child had eventually gotten used to such misplaced treatment. So when she found someone she loved, and someone that loved her, she clung to them - desperately swearing to never let them go, and following them wherever they went.

The only comforting thought for any of them... all of them... is that Naruto, if she knew, would be happy so many cared about her.

* * *

"Nnngh..." Naruto groaned, rather annoyed at the interruption of her pleasant dreams of eating ramen with Sasuke. "Damn clock..."

She aimed a full force punch at it, but missed it by an inch, instead being pulled out of the bed by the force of her punch. She sat up, gazing at her alarm clock. It read 6 in the morning. "God dammit." Naruto stumbled to her feet, looking over her bed-

Wait. Sasuke didn't train until 7. Why was he up?

Naruto dazedly staggered over to her calendar, reading the date. "It's three years today."

She jerked herself awake. Sasuke was missing, and it was three years. She could no doubt guess what that meant.

She quickly changed into one of her old tops – knowing it would be destroyed by the end of her encounter – and ran out of N12.

* * *

The curse seal crawled across her tanned features, flames spreading in a disgustingly smooth pattern. Her skin turned a shade darker, the iris of her eyes a deep purple and the pupil non existent. Naruto hissed as a pair of elongated canines cut through her lips, blood trickling down from them; she groaned as a furry tail of red ripped through her tail bone, and her ears became tipped with red and became pointed. Nails turned to talons, and purple chakra swirled around her.

Orochimaru... you bastard!

Naruto rushed through the hallways, running out of the North sector of the Sound base and simultaneously entering the centre. She looked for the throne room, searching corridor after corridor for it – before finally coming to C22. She smashed the door open and ignored the splinters that stuck in her hand, and had a sharp inhalation of breath when a disgustingly long tongue slithered around her petite waist.

"Such an easy, easy prey..." Orochimaru slurred, his words coming out of a long white snake. His true form, Naruto thought angrily. Disgusting.

Naruto's eyes widened when he lunged at her, and she quickly recognized this as a mistake when Orochimaru stared into them for a moment; then she found herself in a totally different dimension.

* * *

There was a dark, dull sky with a floor of what seemed to be muscles – Sucking Naruto in, entwining her in the disgusting and slimy substance. "Where's Sasuke?!" she screamed.

"Dear dear Naruto-san," Orochimaru sneered. "...haven't you done any genjutsu?"

Genjutsu?! "Sasuke is... all right?"

The muscles slithered up her features, trapping her legs as the curse seal slowly faded away, crawling back to the origin that laid on her neck.

* * *

I hate him, with every fibre of my being.

It wasn't like I'd ever liked him, of course. I'd tolerated him, and his dark ambitions and his voice that had an alluring tone to it – though I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean to do that. I hadn't hated him, but I don't know how he could do this.

I see those slitted yellow eyes, that are blue in my minds eye; a cerulean blue that is a shade that you'll never see anywhere else. He took her from me.

Love is something I never quite understood. Now, the meaning flutters clearly in my head; I can't describe it very well. There's a fine line between 'lust' and 'love' that I crossed at some point with Naruto. I get the feeling that I would have still loved Naruto had she been a boy... though I get the feeling there would have been an unhappy ending. I lusted after her the moment I saw her; so beautiful, flawless. But now I know that was an illusion. For I know that Naruto – by no means – is flawless. She is as flawed as everyone else, a bit clumsy and whimsical and rather loud and obnoxious. But now I truly understand. If you asked me, I would never describe Naruto as 'flawless'. If you asked me now. Before I'd seen her as a girl, I wouldn't have even graced you with a reply. She changed me beyond recognition. I understood her – she was flawed, as am I.

But love is when you see all of those flaws. Though people have described it differently, I see all of those flaws perfectly. I can see the way she occasionally trips on a crack in the stone flooring, I can see when she holds back an outburst about how she's 'going to become Hokage someday!' because she know that she can never fulfil that dream- because of me.

My heart aches slightly.

I can see every flaw. They stand out, actually – just because they're a part of her. And I love those flaws, because each one is a part of her. Naruto.

If you had a jigsaw with a beautiful picture on, you can take a piece of the picture that it particularly beautiful – a waterfall, perhaps – but love is when even though that piece is very beautiful, you don't care because you want the picture that all of those pieces make.

That's why I don't just want her body, I want the personality inside. I wouldn't care if she was a boy, because it's Naruto.

_Naruto._

Orochimaru took her body. I don't have Naruto any more. She's gone, gone gone.

I can feel my heart breaking. I'm not even exaggerating; I can feel every single piece piercing through my flesh, every piece falling from the structure. Sharp, I think dazedly. So sharp.

Each traitorous piece is still hurting. I wonder if I really was being figurative, or completely literal. It hurts. _It hurts._

_My Naruto._

The spell is broken when she lifts her head, an expression of terror on those whisker-scarred features. _I don't want to die!_ those eyes scream. Orochimaru went too far in his quest for survival, trying to out run the circle of life.

Those eyes fade to those blue ones that I love. A smirk, triumphant and obnoxious crawls onto her features. "Who do you think won, Sasuke?"

My eyes burn with unshed tears. She's so stupid. So stupid.

Another flaw I love.

_My stubborn, stubborn... Naruto._

* * *

Sakura dusted the corners again. She was beginning to dislike the cleanliness.

Why? Because Naruto wouldn't live like this. Sasuke did, sure, but Naruto didn't. And frankly, she cared about Naruto a lot more after she'd lost any chance of being Sasuke's girlfriend. She learned there was more to a guy than looks, arrogance, and having an ambition.

That's why, though she'd never admit it to anybody in the village, she was becoming interested in Lee. No matter how many times she had insisted it, he refused to call her anything other than Sakura-san.

She'd asked why, and he'd replied, "Because you deserve the utmost respect, Sakura-san!"

Sakura felt a smile tug her lips at the memory. Though it had been quite a while since she'd laughed. She would admit that at the least.

What was she supposed to do? Occasionally, Kakashi would come in... usually checking on her, making sure she was eating well. Because Kakashi was probably worried about her health. After all, there wasn't much to do when you lost two thirds of your genin team to the most prestigious missing nin of Konoha (aside from, maybe, Akatsuki members. But they were missing nins everywhere).

Sakura supposed Kakashi felt guilty. Why wouldn't he feel guilty? The majority of his team ran away as a lovesick couple to kill an S-Rank missing nin.

She dropped yet another shard of glass into the bin.

* * *

"I..." she drawled, "want cranberry tea."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you're allergic to cranberries."

"I don't care. Cranberry tea."

"Saiai... I think you need to sit down..."

"CRANBERRY TEA!" she shrieked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders, and slamming him into a wall harshly. Behind her, Juugo and Suigetsu winced, while Karin looked downright outraged.

"Don't treat Sasuke-kun like that!" she scolded, and Naruto's features abruptly turned sorrowful. Her blue eyes welled up with tears of remorse, and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... I'm sorry..."

Sasuke's eyebrow briefly touched his hairline. _She's really emotional today..._ "Karin, can you examine her chakra? Is she okay?"

Karin closed her eyes. She searched for chakra, looking around the blue chakra she could almost see swirling around Naruto's tenketsu. Pretty normal...

Then, abruptly, there was a large fluctuation of crimson chakra in her minds eye, and Karin fell to the floor in shock. The sheer horror of how demonic... how unnatural... how surreal that chakra was... it overpowered her completely. The hate that came over her, the hate that was undoubtedly directed at her, was matched by nothing short of the devil himself.

Suigetsu sniggered into the back of his hand at how stupid she looked lying on the floor dazed.

Karin could see a faint, lighter blue chakra weaving around the darker blue. She'd seen that before... in other people... she knew what it was, and God she wished she didn't.

She mentally made the decision not to tell Sasuke about the red chakra. What good would it do? Sasuke would never believe that his precious 'saiai' was a demon. _He's totally infatuated with her._

"Sasuke-kun..." she bit out. It wasn't that she was angry at Sasuke, oh no; God, how was he supposed to put this?! "...she's... she's..."

"Say it, Karin," Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "It can't be that bad."

"She's pregnant!"

* * *

_I'm... I'm what?!_

Naruto backed into the opposing wall with shock. It echoed around her head again and again... refusing to be forgotten, and she seemed to be obliging as she mouthed those words over and over until it rang clear like a mantra she had been forced to chant for five years. I'm pregnant.

Well, no doubt, it made sense. She had been asking for strange things recently. Tofu flavoured yoghurt; cranberry tea (though she was allergic to, and hated, cranberries); and she'd even started to feel sick at the thought of ramen. Sasuke had gone out and bought her some, and Naruto had been delighted and given him a long, long kiss (that, Naruto supposed, soon became a physical recap of how she got pregnant in the first place) but had actually, when it had come to it, had not been able to stand it and thrown up. Then again, it had been the morning – that could have just been morning sickness, she reasoned.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how mortified Suigetsu looked. He'd had to witness some girl being told she's pregnant. Naruto sympathized. Deeply.

Juugo's reaction was the one that struck her the deepest. He looked nonchalant on the outside, but his eyes said different. They were filled with the things she'd seen in her own eyes and Sasuke's; confusion, sadness, heartbreak.

Juugo and Sasuke were somewhat alike; although Juugo had no revenge, no elder brother to kill, and was actually generally a happier person than Sasuke. But now, Naruto couldn't help but feel that the cause of that hurt was her. It hurt her; she'd seen the exact same eyes on Hinata when she'd found out that Naruto was a girl. Naruto was more perceptive than surmized at first glance. She knew, from that moment forth, Hinata had loved Naruto.

Hinata had watched over him. Continuously. Watching out for him, secretly admiring him. That's why, when the male Naruto had died, the slowly building confidence of Hinata had crumbled down and she'd once again been reduced to a gibberish mess that had no confidence and couldn't stand up to her disappointed father.

The same Hinata she'd always been.

Naruto's heart ached as she realized she'd done it again. She'd hurt another person; Juugo, this time. She'd broken another heart.

_I'm sorry._

_ I truly, truly am... Juugo.

* * *

_

Tsunade liked sake, for more reasons than one.

It was in the word 'forsaken'. Which she felt at this current moment as she read through mission reports and wondered about the blonde haired blue eyed girl that had looked so much like her beloved teammates student. Minato, she thought sadly as she gulped down yet another shot of sake. As her mind moved onto his daughters boyfriend, the sake glass was crushed within her grasp and it dug firmly into her skin, cutting through and making her hiss through gritted teeth.

Stupid bastard, she shrieked mentally. Took her away from her dreams...

"Tsunade-sama!"

"SHIZUNE?!"

Shizune looked down on her with a sigh. "That's the third sake glass you've shattered, Tsunade-sama. I'm not giving you any more."

"Fine."

There was a short pause.

"You're not drinking out of the bottle."

"Shut up."

Things, which had never been perfectly put together, had just fallen apart. Tsunade let her forehead hit the desk.


	8. SEQUEL

**UM UM UM UM DON'T SHOOOTTT MEEEEEE**

I'm sorry, alright?! I dearly apologize! My muse just DIED. I had to bury her, smack her over, and then went to Frankenstein to see if he could help. Luckily, he could, so I do have some lingering creativity.

Anyway. I'm sure a lot of you (a lot of you being my dear SoT) will be happy to know I have not discontinued this!

Uhhhh, before I explain why this ISN'T really a chapter, I'll answer reviews!

_ShadowofTruth: Hullo! Thanks for sticking with me from the beginning. You're a great writer, and I hope plot bunny heaven befalls you soon!_

_Kuragari Rya: Did I spell that right...? Anyway. Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you didn't just go "ZOMGLYKUPDATESLYKNOES" which, you know, happens a lot._

_HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9: That is a LONG name!! I'm glad I made you feel sorry for her. As you may or may not have guessed, I'm not that big of a Sakura lover... I've always enjoyed a good bash._

_Yuna's Reincarnation: You've stuck with me through the story! The update was necessary, but your welcome._

_The Caprice Girl: Thank youuuu. Caprice. That describes the attributes of Capricorn! I'M CAPRICORN :D You're so nice! MY REVIEWERS ARE SO NICE :D_

_Harlequin320: Thanks! As you can see, this isn't REALLY an update - but it kind of is. Spare me!_

_SleepyPuppy: Naruto isn't Tsunade's daughter, but they're quite close. XD_

_Kiki: HEY! My dear Kiki. Why don't you get an FF account? It'd be good fun. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. You really energize my writing!_

_Fire Dolphin: HEY new reviewer XD Naruto? She's around 18. Her and Sasuke live in the same bed, so OF COURSE they'd go at it like rabbits :D_

Alright.

Anyway.

**THIS CHAPTER IS ANNOUNCING THE SEQUEL. THIS SEQUEL IS RATHER CONFUSING AT FIRST, AND IT IS MEANT TO BE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TALKING IN CAPS, BUT I AM. ANYWAY. THE SEQUEL IS CALLED 'His Remorse' AND I'M UPLOADING IT MOMENTARILY. ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT.**

The first chapter is short, but I will work on remedying that.

Thank you, my faithful viewers!


	9. Please Love Me

**I have NOT put the POV's down so you can guess. Thank you for reading this story, makes me feel good XD. If nobody has read it? Well. You know. I'M REMOVING 'HIS REMORSE' BECAUSE I'M MERGING SEQUEL WITH THIS STORY. Okay XD  
**

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Pa always has lots of work to do. That's alright, but that doesn't make me feel good. Like I'm second to his work. We're both second to his work. I guess that makes me third, since she's always one step ahead of me.

One step ahead.

Always one step ahead.

I look like my Pa, but my hairs a bit more spiky. Only a little bit. I'm proud to look like my Pa, since he's one of the most lusted after men in the entirety of this village. I'm seven years old, and all this time, neither of us has mustered up the courage to ask him about our mother. We briefly saw her when the Hokage briefly looked at a photo before putting it away. Only for a moment. I was drawn to her eyes, as was my sister. The eyes. I've never seen a sky so blue.

Never seen a sky so blue.

This village is my Pa's work. He's an ANBU, so sometimes he's away for weeks and then Auntie Sakura comes around to look after us. She's like our mother. Closing my eyes in sweet reminiscence before moving on.

She'd always make my sister ramen, because she loves it. Yeah, she loves it, though she'd never put down her arrogance and egotistic nature long enough to come close to admitting it. But she does. You can tell, when her eyes light up and the mere scent of it. I like soy beans, and when I see Pa wrinkle his nose when he cooks them I know that he doesn't. It's just the small things.

"Haku! Your tea's ready!"

Damn, I was wondering why I could smell ramen. I'll deal, I guess. It's worth it.

"Aa, I'm coming!"

You have to be able to read Pa to tell what he's thinking. Sometimes, he lifts Yuki by the chin and stares into her eyes, slowly, quietly, with a thoughtful look on his face. In his eyes, though, you can see how sad he really is, and how much it hurts to see her every day. I know that those eyes aren't his. Whoever my mother was, he loved her very much. I can tell.

I settled myself on my chair and began to eat the ramen. Sakura is looking at me thoughtfully. She sees something in me, I know. She says she always has. Sakura looks at Yuki, who has already inhaled several bowls of ramen and is completely covered in miso, and gestures towards me and consecutively towards the door. "C'mon."

I nod, before following her out the door. We go into the cellar, dark and dusty and tatami covers the floors. Despite the dust, it's rather well kept and I gingerly turn on the light switch, walking over to a table littered with scrolls. Sakura looks at me. "I can tell. You're just like her."

"Huh?"

Sakura laughs. "You really are... c'mon. I'll show you something. I wasn't supposed to, so don't tell your father. And maybe, one day, he'll show you more than I ever can." She reaches out into the dusty book shelves, rooting through the taut scrolls and manuscripts before pulling out a brown envelope. She picks through it, looking and examining with a sad expression on her face before pulling out a single photo. She places it on the dusty table, and my eyes settle on it intently.

"Beloved" is written on the bottom, in beautiful kanji that looked like each stroke had been done with extreme precision. On the photo, is a blonde haired woman that had a heavily pregnant belly showing through her black top. A black jacket lingered on her shoulders, a pair of orange pants on her legs. A delicate and soft hand was settled on her stomach protectively, nursing it like a living child. But wrapped around her neck was a pair of folded arms, white material dangling. A man, a man I know well, wearing a purple robe and black pants. His chin is settled on her head, and I know this man – yet I don't. He's much happier than the man I know. Only I can read him this well, only I can read that curl of the lip that represents a happiness that is so rare, so rare that I have only seen it once. A time, I can barely remember. And I don't recall it often.

This isn't my Pa.

This is a Pa I lost a long time ago.

I see Pa coming home. He looks tired and worn, which you can only tell by the slight creases in his face. He's holding something, it's blue and worn out – and it's glinting silver. He rushes into my room, even with his tired posterior. "Haku."

I flinch, as he walks over to me, untying my fresh headband. "Pa...?"

"Haku," he murmurs. "I've... been cruel to you in these past years. I always watched those eyes... and yesterday, I was looking through my cellar when I found something. It belonged to a teacher, a student, then me... now you."

On my lap he drops a ragged and somewhat scratched headband. I tie it around my head, and he chuckles as it falls over my eyes. He lifts it up with a tender touch. "It belonged to," he sighs, "your mother. She loved you both. She wanted you to have someone else as a mother... but I'm a bad father. I could never bring myself to give someone else that ring... never anybody else."

**_-SasuNaru-_**

My name is Yuki.

My Pa told me it's a strange name. But that doesn't matter, he had mused. Nonetheless, that didn't stem the offence. I was still annoyed. I still am. But Yuki is pretty, and he told me it represented one of his greatest achievements – the greatest being us, he told me. He told me it represented him protecting someone he loved, and that he hopes I learn to be an excellent ninja. And that I will have the strength to protect those I love.

Pshaw. I'll admit, that impressed me somewhat. But still.

Unlike my foolish brother, when I want something, I will go to any and all lengths to get it. Like pictures of my mother. I raided that cellar, and found those photos. My mother.

I have her eyes, he said. I have her eyes.

I wanted to meet her, but I can't mention her without Pa changing the subject. It's a Sunday today, and this is the day to ask – when Auntie Sakura goes home, and Pa drinks the liquor from the liquor cabinet.

Pa is a very bad drinker. Drinking drowns away your sorrows, makes you forget for a short, and somewhat sweet time. Ma was a lovely person, a beautiful person, with the most wonderful smile that you could never replace. He would always say that to us, with shining eyes, before they would dull with loss and loneliness and longing – and then we would carry on with our tasks, be it chore or cookery or training. He would let a few reminiscent phrases slip, before letting life drift on.

I don't want that. I don't want a few short phrases, I want more. I want Pa to be brave enough to stand back and tell us what happened, tell us about her streaming hair and her tinkling laugh and the way she would always annoy him just to see him tick. And how a slow friendship had developed into love, and love had developed into air. Something you just can't live without.

Pa's a very brave fighter – I know this. He trains us, he's fast and he's strong. Once, he told me that his mother could hold up against him in a fight. She was fast and strong too. I know it. Pa's brave and strong when it comes to his duties. But whenever we mention Ma, his muscles tense, his shoulders slouch and there are just these small, telltale signs that show his relapse of memories and sadness. I'm pretty sure he only tells us the nice memories.

The nice ones. Yes.

Here he comes.

"You've done it again, Sasuke-"

"I haven't dun nuthin," Pa slurs, "Go on 'ome... Haku and 'Uki... they're in bed, 'ight?"

"Alright. See you."

Sasuke stumbles over to the bed, gulping down some sake. "I miss you..."

He's... talking about her!

"You had the bluest eyes... never seen a sky so blue," Pa hiccups, his black eyes twinkling with a drunken sorrow. "So nice... yet you still left me... my Naruto... I'm so sorry... my Naruto, my Naruto..."

"Pa! What happened to Naruto?"

Pa drops the bottle of sake on the floor, tears trembling in his eyes as he places his hands over his eyes quietly, the musk of alcohol lingering noticeably. "I...I..."

"Pa!"

"I... I can't ever go back to that time..."

**_-SasuNaru-_**

_"Hey, Sasuke! What do you think of Haku? Yuki, maybe?"_

_"I'll see you later! Love you, saiai!"_

_"Will you love them?" __Will you love me?_

_"Hey, don't cry... it's all right..." __I won't ever forget you..._

_"Sasuke..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't want you to stand there every day..."_

_"What do you mean?" he croaked, his voice hoarse. "I..."_

_"I want you to love someone else," Naruto smiled, "I want you to learn to love again... because this is what they want. I don't want you to wait for me. I'll always watch over you... and no matter who you marry, I'll love you forever..."_

_"No!"_

_Naruto froze._

_"I won't... I bought this ring for you... for you alone... no, no... the only person I can give it to is you!" Sasuke sobbed._

_When the world stopped..._

_"I can't ever repair what I've done... I can't... I... can't."_

_**-SasuNaru-**  
_

Surrounded by people, immersed in a large crowd. Surrounded by loved ones, yet there is still that absence that you can't ever retrieve, since you drove it away. There's nothing you can do to fill that absence.

Surrounded by people, yet still so utterly alone.

**_-SasuNaru-_**

I woke up slowly and mournfully. The sun streamed in through the windows, coating my eyes in a vibrant glow that just amplified how pale I was. She wasn't pale. She had the most lively, beautiful skin that was smooth and soft. How I had kissed those lips.

How empty I felt every day you weren't there, how horribly lonesome I felt. The way I had sobbed and sobbed freely that day, though I was told a while before I had a beautiful baby boy and girl. The way I would wake up, stare, and know that every shred of guilt that is in existence – be it the leave in the first place, or the end of the journey – end of the line, a bitter joke – it was still my fault. I still missed you.

The way I would wake up, and look next to me, only to see empty space. The way I would claw for your warmth, only for it not to be there.

The way I would reach out for your hand, only to caress empty air.

But I carried on for them. Yuki had your eyes, Haku had your characteristics plentifully. Lively, brash, and just like you. Clever when he wanted to be. I wanted to wake up one day and see you there, looking bed-ridden, complaining how it was an 'ungodly' time to wake up. I missed that desperately.

The musk of alcohol hung around my clothes. I was never a heavy drinker, but after all, what did I have left? Not you, not revenge. Only them, and she had your eyes. Filled with the same liveliness. Only, I mused, hers was more reserved.

Sakura spoke to me this morning. She came earlier.

**_-SasuNaru-_**

_"Sasuke."_

_"Mm," I groaned, a hangover pounding through out my skull._

_"You can't sit around and wait forever."_

_I flinched, ignoring the pain in my skull once more. According to her, I couldn't sit around and wait forever. Perhaps I can't. I've got to keep good care of my children. Just because I can't stay behind though..._

_...doesn't mean I won't stop looking back._

_"Maybe not," I murmured. "Maybe I can't sit and wait forever. But there's nothing left, Sakura." I sighed, placing my forehead against the palm of my hand. "No revenge. No happiness. No her. Emptiness. I've got to take care of my kids – but I see her in them."_

_"Yuki," Sakura whispered sympathetically._

_"No," I whispered. "Not Yuki... Haku. Haku... represents one of my greatest achievements. They both do. They represent that day, when I saved her. Perhaps I didn't know why at the time." But my heart did. "Haku... acts a lot like Naruto. He's happy and lively, yet deep and clever when he needs to be. I admire him for that. My son."_

_Sakura smiled for the first time in a while. "I suppose so. They mean a lot to you right?"_

_"Right."_

Then live on, Sasuke. You don't have to forget. But please live on.

_**-SasuNaru-**  
_

_"There's nothing else that can repay your debt."_

_"I'll do anything! Anything! Anything... but this! You can't make me-"_

_"But we can." The tapping of fingers consistently against a desk rang through out the room. "Do you not want a home for your children, Uchiha-san? You can't wander the world with two children. They should grow up in a secure enviroment. You know that, right?"_

_"But I can't-"_

_"Yes!" Danzo snapped. "Yes, you can!" He crushed a pen in his grip, ink spilling over the table. "You have done it before, no? Or nearly."_

_"I-"_

_"You have to. For the sake of your children." Red tinted Sharingan snapped open._

Sasuke downed another shot of sake, his expression forlorn as he fiddled with a turqoise pendant hung on an ebony string in his fingers.

_"The person who wears this necklace is cursed to death."_

_**-Owari-**  
_

**So what did ya thinka THAT?**

**It was bad. LOL. Anyway. Hullo, this is the sequel. Can you guess what happened to Naruto? Please tell me in the reviews. I want you to tell me what you think has happened - it's supposed to be mystique, and eventually, all will be revealed, and life will go on.**

**Wahey.**

**This was short, but the 'OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN'-ness of the situation was getting ridiculous, so I decided to leave it there before I drove myself - and you - insane.**_  
_


	10. Please Forget Me

**Check the previous chapter. I merged the Sequel with teh current story cause I was losing views and that made me sniffles :(**

* * *

I have no name. I know everything that I need to so I can fulfill his wishes. His wishes are all that matter. And that's fine by me, because he is my master and I serve him and him alone.

I have all the knowledge in the library, I know every dead and living member of Konoha. But something odd happened to day.

I thought about Uchiha Sasuke. This is not an unnatural occurrence for me, because Uchiha Sasuke seems to reoccur in my dreams, in strange events which have not happened. And I heard him say that he once had a wife.

And I began to think about this woman, searching through my mind. I found her children, Uchiha Yuki and Haku, but found no results. And seeing as his children have the Sharingan, it's no wonder that he has a wife. Why was I finding something missing? It must be a flaw.

And Uchiha Sasuke also only has one other person in his past genin team. This must be incorrect. Something is going on, and I want to know what. I also need to check with my master. Something is wrong with me.

Because every time I think of him, I feel my chest constrict.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

White lilies.

I don't particularly like them, actually. She did though. That's why we place them here. White lilies, piles of them today. While the villagers celebrate with dim red lamps and stands and happiness, we sit down and mourn for a shining smile lost. For the sun kissed skin, for the luscious blue eyes that used to gaze at us in a sympathetic happiness. Sympathy. She had so much to give, yet so little to receive. "If I am not the loved... I will be the lover." So many regrets I had. So many things I never said that week, because my throat would choke whenever I looked into those eyes that sucked me in like a pair of suction driven whirlpools. And those little things that told me she didn't want to go were there too; the slight knotting of her eyebrows when looking at her children, the trembling of her lips when I lay mine upon hers. And the way her fingers would shake when she ran them across my skin, as if mesmerized by every contour and indentation that lay there. It was like she was trying to enjoy everything for one last time. She did. And I never forgave her for leaving me, for letting me stand here today, in front of a feigned sapphire rock with countless names carved inside.

My knees gave out beneath me and I fell to my knees, clutching the lilies to my chest as I quietly cried, silent tears running down my face and my body trembling with the heart racking sobs that I couldn't hold back any more. The things I could never do. The things I could never say to her. Overwhelming all at once in that silently destructive moment. No, my heart wasn't broken. It was with her and she was gone.

I don't regret meeting her. Even if they hurt, the memories are reasons in themselves to carry on. Because she would want me to, she would want me to look after our children. To take care of them. To grow them up to be fine, first rate shinobi. And I will do that, because I love them and I love her. And that will never, ever change.

She was such a beautiful person. And not just on the outside. She was so forgiving, everyone who hated her was forgiven without a thought, and she would clutch them close to her with a sickening desperation that made you realize with a jolt how badly treated she was through the entirety of her life. And it made me hurt. Her hurt was my hurt. And I would never turn his back on that. That's why I kneel here now, forehead just centimetres away from the cold translucent blue stone.

People stayed away from me when I came back. No longer did the people look at me with pride in their eyes, just hate and pity for loving _that_ girl. And though it angered me, it felt nice to feel a slight taste of what Naruto's life had been life. A slight taste of the bitter and unconditional hate bestowed upon her bosom from her birth to her death. Everything was picked for her, wasn't it? From where she lived, to how she died; she never had a choice in the matter. And she never complained, only silently endured the torture, silently endured everything. Though she spoke so loudly through her entire life, in reality, she never spoke a word.

These days, even saying her name is a feat in itself. My mouth doesn't seem to be able to move in that order of syllables, my brain not able to comprehend that simple name. I was the fool, wasn't I? I was the fool in this situation. I made mistakes. I made a good deal of them. I shouldn't have left. I have no revenge left any more. Itachi is long gone, dissipated into the dark claws of the Akatsuki. And I don't have the will to follow him inside, either. Because my feet won't obey me, my feet won't let me go after him. There's no revenge for her death. Nothing. The blame just thunders down on my heart. My heart belonged to her. I want to run my hands through out her hair once more, I want caress her sun kissed, whisker-scarred cheeks once more. I want to tell her everything I didn't.

_I love you._

_Please don't leave me._

_They love you. We all love you._

_You're the person closest to me._

_Revenge pales in your resonating love._

_Please don't forget about us._

_Don't leave._

_Beloved._

So many things I never did. I regret it. I want to go back and stop everything from happening this way, I want to stop myself leaving the village. I want the power to protect her. I want... I want her back. But she's not here any more. She's in the hands of Death, now. Far, far out of my grasp.

There's a lot of things I never did. She wanted to be happy, in that last week. And I wouldn't let her, because I was already sinking into a depression. It was like she was already dead. And I want to redo that. But perhaps, it was better. Perhaps not seeing her that time – perhaps ignoring her, maybe – eased the pain a little when she really was gone. But it didn't change that last final thing. It didn't change the terror, the moment in which she realized it wasn't a dream, and her eyes dulled into a fluorescent grey. And I reached forward to close her eyes, only to see them soaked in red.

My heart belonged to her.

But she's gone, gone gone.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"Danzo-sama..."

"Get up here," he hissed, spittle lingering on his dry lips.

"But Danzo-sama-"

"Now."

I hurriedly stumbled up, scraping my knees on the stone steps, before settling a knee on one step and placing another one upright on another. "You requested my presence."

"Yes," he murmured, the visible part of his facial expression looking down at her with an amused annoyance. "Sources tell me you were investigating a person called Uchiha Sasuke in my personal library."

I bowed my head slightly, it only millimetres different from it's previous position. "Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Why would you do such?"

My fingers trembled, and I looked up with blank eyes. I was trying to summon some human emotion. Sadness, they call it. Guilt. Regret. Maybe he'll take pity on me then.

"Don't look at me with feigned emotion."

Screw that. "I... wanted to know who I was."

He looked at me with a calculating expression. His eyes pierced through mine, and I instantly knew my master was a bit more mystic than originally thought; and he was definitely more sinister. In an instant, he landed a fierce slap on my face that allowed a loud 'smack' to resonate throughout the room. I showed no sign of pain.

"Don't let it happen again. You are no-one outside of this place. You've always been here. That's all there is to it."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

I hurried off to my room, a poise of apology written in my posture. Anything less would have sent him into a spiteful rage and I would black and blue currently.

Only someone like me knows how to avoid that. And that's the only thing I pride myself on. And I use 'pride' as a loose term, because that is an emotion – and I feel no such thing.

Books tell me that a constriction in my chest is either love, or sorrow. This is strange. I've never known Uchiha Sasuke, so why would I be upset or in love with him?

Mysteries. I'll never fathom emotions.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

I'm turning twenty five soon. I don't want to.

I wanted her to be there on my birthday, I wanted her to watch on and we could drink together, and since we're so lightweight we would get inconceivably drunk and dance together and she'd probably end up sexing Sasuke up in a closet somewhere. It wouldn't bother me. I have my own life now, beyond the crush and beyond the envy. With Lee. Lee's so kind to me, I don't even know why. He loves me. I love him. And I'm sure she's proud. Because she knows I would be proud of her at a time like this.

I was the one who pulled him up, putting my hand on his shoulders and telling him as he trembled with tears that he should pull himself together. Because we can't sit around and wait for her any longer; she's not coming back. He won't move on. He still standing where he stood before, children in hand, waiting for her kohl trimmed eyes to come into sight.

Still staring into her eyes.

But no matter how much I tell him to move on, it won't stop him looking back.

And though they finally came back, I think the Sasuke I knew died when she did. He faded away, following her like a string was tied from her to him. And it was bitterly ironic, because knowing them, there probably was.

I'd love to say that I knew them well, that I knew Sasuke well. That I knew her well. I'd thought that, and then they'd left me behind. And each time I tried to tighten my grip, all they did was slip out of my grasp. I was never strong enough, my grip never firm enough. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't close the gap.

So here I stand, my hand on his shoulder, him looking up with unbelieving eyes as I tell Sasuke, "Give up on her."

"W-what?" he trembles. "Give up...?"

"She's not coming back," I murmur, my chest clenching as I force out the words through my unwilling lips. I'm following my mind, not my heart. "We can't stand in the past forever. We've got to carry on. She would want you to do that. If not for yourself, for your children. If not for your children, for her." I wish I'd known him as much as I had claimed. I claimed I knew him, that Sasuke was a desperate individual thriving on love and attention inside. And I thought he was, and a part of me still believes that Sasuke is still an unstable child that could never move on from the thought of death. But the rational part of me says that Sasuke changed. I'm pretty sure she got him on the right path; I have faith. I had no help in that. No hand in saving someone close to my heart.

My entire life, all I'd been doing was standing there. Watching them carry on without me. And it hurt.

Because I know Naruto is far, far out of my reach.


	11. Please Remember Me

**:stabbedwithafork:  
That wasn't very-  
:machinegun:  
Just give me a seco-  
:chainsaw:  
LET ME SPEAK!  
I know. The updates have been crap. I'm really sorry, my brain died, I've been panicking over my mind recently, and my little sister has been insisting on listening to Lady Gaga using MY computer. So... sorry. And I got two reviews just today. They made me write the chapter. I wrote two more pages because of them. ILY!!! To the chapter 3  
**

Gaara hated loneliness. No man can defeat loneliness, no matter how much gold he may have or how many servants he may pay. You can be in a sea of humanity, and if you are a monster, you will still be alone, for those that stray near always back away.

And what saddened him further is that the one companion that he had found an alikeness in, had faced death himself and been defeated with an unfortunate vigour. And though she had bore children, Gaara could not even abandon his desk to do what he could for them. He wanted to tell them the long, winding tales of their forgiving and sweet mother that had spun in the ongoing course of her life. Gaara had never been close to her – au contraire, he had tried to kill her boyfriend. But there was a acquainted empathy between them, filled with a somewhat empty feeling now that she was lost.

But somehow, some way, Gaara felt that she wasn't quite gone. That she was still there, somewhere, but not quite. And it put a light smile on his face – a smirk, maybe – and he carried on with his paperwork with a less pressurized handwriting.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Slamming his hands down on the table, identical obsidian eyes piercing through each other simultaneously. "I want to know the truth, Pa. I want all of this to stop. I want to know her almost as well as you do. So tell me this.

"How did our mother die?"

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"We're giving you two choices," he drawled, stubbing out his cigarette with a rather final gesture on his desk. "You pick either one, Uchiha. I don't care what you say. It's either of these or you leave." He averted his eyes rather lazily to the window that lay beside the desk. "We will be allowing your... lover-"(he emphasised rather rudely on this word)"to bear your children first."

Sasuke slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk angrily, his Sharingan spinning warily. "You...!!"

Danzo looked at him with amusement. "Mr Uchiha, are you forgetting your predicament?"

The raven-haired nineteen year old boy clenched his fists on the table, his nails scratching into the wood. "I-"

"-choose the second option."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his lips quivering as they yearned to speak another word. He spun around warily, glancing at the heavily pregnant girl in the hallway. "You can't-"

"I will," she murmured gravely, placing a slender yet calloused hand on her stomach. "I'll go along with you, Danzo. I'm trusting you to go through with this Sasuke."

"But I can't!" Sasuke yelled angrily, his voice showing one of his rarely uncovered emotions. "You can't possibly expect this of me!"

"Either this," Danzo snorted, "or yourself and your children as well."

"My own wife...

_...you surely can't expect me to execute her?!"_

_**-SasuNaru-**_

A rose. A single rose.

It sat on that paint-covered windowsill, tarnished with the dirty handmarks that came from when a lively family used to live there. He put it inside a cup, with some clear water. Each day, he measured how much water was left. When it was all gone, he knew his children would be here and his wife would not be. Sasuke loved her so much. It so so hard to admit that she was leaving him forever and she wouldn't be coming back. He wanted to apologize to her, tell her that he was sorry for dragging them into this sorry mess, that he was sorry for everything that he had done to her. And he was.

But how could Sasuke say it? _I'm sorry for bringing you to your death?_ No, Sasuke decided firmly, that just wouldn't do. Naruto wasn't a person for such words.

And everyday, that water drained away. The rose was thriving so far, it's luscious crimson petals glowing. But soon that would change; the water would become scarce, and in a determined match to retain it's beauty, the petals would not wither – but fall slowly and gently, until it left only the thorns in the glass. And all that would be left were petals, smooth and soft until they would wither away without a source of food.

Until the last night, there was no communication between the two; merely longing looks and saddened smiles. The night when Sasuke sat up in bed, after a slight twitch from his side. He looked to his side, and instead of seeing the usually empty bed, he saw a shadowy figure that was hunched over their knees. Naruto turned her head towards him. _"My bad..."_

Sasuke looked into her shadowy eyes.

_ "Did I wake you up?"_

_ It pains me..._

Blue eyes sunk in serenity, with a some what accepting yet frightened look in their midst. Blue dipped in the sea, with flecks of navy speckling the edges.

_ It pains me to see you look at me with such a lying face. Stop lying to me._

A shaking white hand brushes itself across a tanned face, filled with empty promises and lost loves.

_ Stop pretending that things are all right._

Lies covering those sun kissed fingers that drift across his pale face as well.

_ Because they never will be, not without you._

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"I would not," Sasuke sighed, "wish such a sorrow stricken life upon you two. "

Yuki jumped up excitedly. "What was she like, Pa?" She seemed to have forgotten about her fathers past predicament. Sasuke chuckled somewhat – a rare event – and his eyes glittered with pleasant memories.

"She was a lovely person," he smiled. "She was really loud, and she was really obnoxious too. She liked to get her point across; but she wasn't really as happy as people always seemed to think. Inside, she was really quite upset about the hand she had been dealt in life. Because she didn't want to live a life like that. What you won't believe though..." Sasuke pondered actually telling them about it... then decided to maybe tell them later. "...is that she originally put on a guise of being a boy."

"W-What?!"

"But our mother was so pretty!" Haku spluttered. "How could she have been posing as a boy?!"

"For her own personal protection," Sasuke whispered. And for perhaps the first time... in such a long while, he pulled his son and daughter into a contented embrace.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

She'd never been much of a think ahead sort of person. It was more of a act-now-think-later sort of pace she had set. That was why, now she stood in the centre of the Konoha market, caught in the hustle and bustle of the place around her; and honestly? She had no idea how to look for him. She had decided that it was probably a better idea to transform into an advanced henge. Perhaps it wouldn't escape the Sharingan, but hopefully the only pair she would confront would be the ones that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke and his children. The smallest lead she had right now was that she had a bright pink haired girl called Sakura to look for – a living, breathing woman that was apparently on the team of Uchiha Sasuke. And she was a doctor, so she decided that it was best to look in the Konoha hospital.

The girl desperately looked for some sort of lead to talk to that wouldn't push her out of the way or simply claim they didn't know, like the good majority had already. There was an elderly woman behind a stand that had no goods on it (all sold out, she assumed) dressed in black that she had decided to talk to. She staggered over, sliding through the crowd of people and standing in front of the stall. "Do you know where the Konoha hospital is?"

"What do you look like?"

"...wh-" A bolt of realization hit her and she shut her mouth. _She must be blind_. "I'm brown haired with black eyes."

"You're lying," the woman smiled, her gnarled fingers scrabbling for her walking stick until she handed it to her. The woman smiled graciously. "I know you are... I am Death."

She knew the woman wasn't lying... yet the girl had no wish to delve into her matters any further. Why should she get involved in such a strange matter? It was no concern of any and all ninjas what the religious aspects of the world are and whether they rang true. "I am blonde haired, blue eyed, and fair skinned with scars across my cheeks. I have no name."

"You do have a name," the woman smiled. "I have met you once before, in a dark forest cast with my ancestors curse. I cannot remember your name, but I'm sure we have met once before – perhaps not in an alliance, but in an opposition."

The girl had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, and so merely decided to nod. "So do you know where the Konoha hospital is?"

The woman laughed, a grating laugh that was mirthless as the monotonous clanging of church bells. "You do not want to go there. The people you seek are not there, but at our academy. Underneath a cherry wood tree with a rope and wood swing tied against one of it's branches are his children, playing with one another happily. Farewell child."

"I'm not a child," the girl protested, having a sudden, somewhat familiar urge to twist her lips into a pout.

"In comparison to me, you are," the woman chuckled.

A light smile crossed the girls face.

"That expression suits you," the elderly lady remarked. "Please keep it there."

The girl gave a wider smile before weaving her way through the sea of people and running through the lanes of Konoha to the academy.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

And so, much to her surprise, underneath the swings, were two happy children. Leaning on the tree was their guardian. His face was so familiar to her, that immediately, she whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The man instantly looked up, giving her a confused look. She warily made her way towards him, her sandals catching the dew on the grass left over from the rain. "You," she murmured. "I've been looking for you."

"I don't believe I know you," he murmured. His voice was as smooth as velvet and his eyes sucked me in... so dark... like black obsidian glass... "But I believe you are underneath a high level genjutsu. Release it."

"Do you know me?" _I am blonde haired, blue eyed, and fair skinned with scars across my cheeks. I have no name._

She put her hands together in the release seal. The girl pushing the boy on the swing froze, which caused her to be hit in the face as the boy swung backwards.

The black haired, obsidian eyed man named Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. _Can it be...?_

_ I've never seen a sky so blue._


	12. Please Understand Me

**Okay, I'M REALLY SORRY. Really I am!! I'm SO FUCKING SORRY. In fact, I believe you should all eat me and chop me up and stuff. I'm going to try and do an extra long chapter – 10 pages... but I'm going to try to do it in less than two hours. I know what you're thinking! Insane, right? But I'm still going to try.**

Please Understand Me

Kohako didn't see many younger people. Mainly because they avoided talking to her. Dressed in a mournful black, with glazed eyes that seemed like they were made of glass; with a net covering her sorrowful face. And though she would get the occasional glance of pity as she sold china, there wasn't much of a social life for Kohako.

And she occasionally watched the lives of children, as they wove between the gaps in the crowd, clumsy and carefree; but Kohako herself didn't know much about children. She wasn't ever a child. She was always there, she'd outlived everyone in the village. Perhaps a hundred and fifty years old? She was old, that was for sure. When they asked her what age she was, she would simply smile knowingly. She was even once put under the interrogation of Morino Ibiki, until they realized she didn't know how old she was; and she was definitely not a spy.

So when a blissfully young girl came up to her and asked her the directions to the hospital, she had sensed the flittering scent of chakra around her. Admittedly, Kohako could not see; she was blind. But she could see their scents; their chakra. The bundle of chakra that resided in the chests of every person; aside from the occasional one. She could see their outlines, but not much more. She had asked, "What do you look like?"

The girl... she had claimed she was brown haired and black eyed. Kohako could tell; she definitely wasn't. Kohako had rasped back, "You're lying."

And life had gone on, and Kohako had sadly ended the short encounter by telling her the location of her loved ones; underneath the tree by the academy.

The girl would run into trouble, she knew; so, she stumbled to her feet, left her stall under the watchful eye of a chuunin, and hurried off to the academy.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"You..."

Ah... so my name is Naruto. I finally know; it suits me, I suppose. A quirky and odd name like that does fit my somewhat high pitched and hoarse voice, that could fit either gender. Seeing as Naruto is a boys name, I don't think anything would have fit me better.

And this man... Uchiha Sasuke. The man I would dream about longingly, though I have only seen him in pictures and flashes of dreams with a younger me and a younger him.

I do wonder what he was like when he was younger. Was he cold? Was he happy? Was he joyful?

Was he alone?

I don't know, and I think I... I think I should know. I don't know; when I think of him, he's everything at once. Colourful, contrasting, and beautiful; yet coldly empty, dull and lifeless. Those eyes, though; they are what confuse me. There is just something missing in Uchiha Sasuke. You can never really acutely identify it... but there is definitely something missing. Uchiha Sasuke.

There is just something about that name. It's not really the surname 'Uchiha' that attracted me, despite it's well known dark past and the huge, lonely district that no one wonders too far into. It's terrifyingly empty, and not one wise soul has ever entered there for fear of the houses. No one dared to enter there, because the blood might not have been cleaned off. There may be still a small spatter of blood on a china doll resting on the mantlepiece, and something as small and insignificant as that could send anyone backing out. But the name Uchiha Sasuke... just something about it rings bells. Golden bells, might I add. Something about it screams an untelligible line, but I want to certify what it is, what it is saying. And I want to know about him. I want to know who he is, where he's from, and what he does. It intrigues me, somewhat.

And I can't really get enough of that.

And now here he stands, in front of me, with the most shocked and disbelieving expression painted upon his porcelain skin. It hurts a little bit, to see him look at me with such a bewildered expression. I want to know... I want to know about him. But I don't want to know his past... I already know that. I don't want to know about his family, I don't want to know about any of that famous jumble. I want to know about Uchiha Sasuke. His personality as an individual. Who does he like to talk to? Why did he name his children that? Did he love his wife-

His wife.

His wife... her name. Her name was... her name was the same as mine.

It was the same as mine.

His children clutched at his legs, somewhat fearfully and slightly curiously peering at me. And I saw the girls eyes. Oh God, Oh God Oh Godohgodohgodohgodohgod...

Those eyes, blue. An undescribable blue that you would never see elsewhere. So blue, bluer than any sky that I have ever seen in the entirety of my life. And you would not believe that blue. I wouldn't, that was for sure. The girl was shivering from the way I looked at her, with curiousity and disbelief. Disbelieving.

Because that blue was my blue.

"Don't you...?"

I didn't even register Sasuke's voice in my mind. It didn't even come into contact with my inner ear, I was that shocked. My brain didn't want to hear those brain signals from my ear, it was just currently making sure that it was seeing the right things. That it was seeing that blue. Because the eyes are quite amazing; hardly ever flawed, and they contrast in colours. Some green, some hazel, and some coveted with an ebony. The contrast in colour was amazing in some eyes, and others were just completely covered with the single colour.

But others were smeared with the colour changes. And this girl... well, I had seen those eyes before. Blue, flecked with darker blue and outlined with kohl; a reflection in them that seemed to bounce back and forth forever. But I had only seen those in a mirror, never on another person.

It was just... It was just astounding.

Though a part of me was cheering in joy, another... another was still loyal. Another was screeching for me to go back to 'Danzo-sama' so that things can go back to the way they used to be, when I was oblivious to the truth. The times when I was emotionless, and didn't feel at all. Those times are gone though, and though I may be shocked and astounded...

I don't quite want to give this up. Maybe I can see what it is like to have a family, to have someone I love around me constantly. And maybe to see what it is like to parent two separate children. And though I may have to hide from the pursuits that chase me wherever I go, perhaps it's worth it. Perhaps it's worth taking the risk for the experience. Even if Danzo were to execute me... maybe it would be worth it. Maybe the experience would be worth it...

It always was.

Abruptly... and unexpectedly, there was just a rush of hitting me all at once, and you just couldn't understand it if you weren't feeling it. It seeped through every pore of my mind, and if you didn't know the feeling, you would merely snort at the description. Pitiful, it was really.

And so life went on.

I reached out my tanned hands to trace along his jaw, just checking if he was there. If he was there. If I was there, if I could touch him. I never was quite sure of these things.

He's here.

I'm here.

Content just filled my being. It just seeped from my finger tips to my toes, pouring through me like a waterfall of happiness. And pride was there, too. I didn't break my promise. I'm still here, I'm still living, I'm still breathing.

I'm still loving.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

I wasn't sure any more. After waking up to a warmth around my chest, and looking down to see nothing but my thin duvet, you can't really expect anything from your imagination or hallucinigoen. It just dissapoints time and time again.

And then she traced my jaw, and it was there again. That bursting joy and love, overflowing from my chest. Feeling burst from the pores that she ran her fingers over, and you just couldn't imagine it. It was a warm relief, a stupid relief, that told me that she was here. The loneliness of seven years hadn't happened in comparison to this. It was so worth it, I had gone through all those years. If she hadn't come back, I wouldn't have been able to do this. I wouldn't have been able to carry on. I would have eventually fallen down from the burdens on my shoulders. I am not infinitely strong; and good does not always prevail over evil.

Though I still like my children to believe that I'm infinitely strong and that good will always win, if they carry on trying.

But she was definitely there. She's matured since I've last seen her, Naruto had definitely matured. Her chest was even more prominent than previously, her lips were more full, and her eyes were beautiful. She was taller than before (but so was he, he supposed).

And she was his. She was his.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Sasuke didn't care about logic anymore, he didn't care. He just wanted her, he didn't ask why she was there, he didn't ask why she was alive. He just wanted her to be there. And if Naruto was there, Sasuke was happy.

Unless Naruto was sad.

Sasuke did what he had missed doing for the past, what? 6 years – he stepped forward, held her chin and brought her into a chaste kiss.

She tasted the same too. Change was sometimes good, but Sasuke sometimes missed a little bit of similarity.

But what made him smirk into the kiss was the spluttering of his children.

"Eew, Pa! What are you doing?! That's disgusting!"

"Pa's a womanizer, Haku... get used to it..."

"Shut up! Pa never went out with anyone after Ma died!"

"Be quiet-"

"You too," Sasuke chastised quietly, breaking from the kiss gently. "Sssh. I'm trying to kiss your mother."

The children fell quiet, gawping at Naruto. "You mean she's- you mean she's our-"

"Yes Yuki," Naruto smiled. "I'm your Ma."

Naruto was pinned down by two shrieking barrels of happiness before you could say 'Help me.'

She smiled somewhat, weaving her fingers through Yuki's beautiful black hair, and ruffling Haku's black spiked locks. Naruto loved the way that this was all familiar to her; the texture of their hair, the structure of their faces, and even the way they spoke that had been defined by their first sobs as a child.

Naruto loved these children. They were hers. Though there was a pang of sorrow that she had not been in the first 7 years of their lives, there was at least something she could do.

She would be making up for the loss... starting now.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Haku loved the fact that he had a Ma now. He had a Ma. He had a Ma.

Oh, he could say that over and over and over again and never grow tiresome of it. There was just a slight ring to it, just the way it rolled off his tongue. 'Ma.'

He loved it so much.

Smash.

Haku jumped, as glass shattered, falling onto the floor and over their couches. Some caught on his arm, slicing through his skin slightly and making his eyes water. Naruto jerked into action, picking up the nearest object (a frying pan) and running over to the window. The two ninjas quickly threw kunai, only to find it deflected by the frying pan. Naruto angrily slammed the frying pan over their heads, and threw them over to their neighbours garden.

Haku shrugged. He'd never liked them anyway.

Naruto turned around, only to see teardrops of red rolling down his arm. Naruto worriedly crept over, grabbing a first aid kit and wrapping up his arm worriedly. Haku smiled, giving a very wide grin that made Naruto's heart flush with familiarity.

"So, kiddo."

Haku giggled somewhat at his nickname.

"What you doin' in the academy, eh?"

"Well," Haku began, "Yuki's always getting top marks in the class, and I always seem to come at the bottom. I'm really good at Taijutsu though! She's good at genjutsu – but I suck at that. She's teaching me, though. And I'm teaching her taijutsu too; since she sucks at that. It's good, I like the academy. Though the homework is so boring."

Naruto chuckled in familiarity. "Well then. I remember going to the academy. I didn't get along with your Pa at all, you know. In fact, I downright disliked him. I declared myself his rival. We didn't get along at all until we got to know each other; when we were placed on the same genin team."

"Really?" Haku gaped. "That's odd, I would have thought you would have liked each other for like – I don't know, ever."

"True love," Naruto smirked, "develops over time, Haku. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Sasuke straight away, you know."

"Pa is scary when he tells me to do my homework."

Naruto roared with laughter.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Sakura sighed. That was another child.

She didn't hate her job, though it was tiresome. She did it, no matter how tiresome it became. Because it was necessary; she had to watch children die, she had to perform surgery on them as well. It was horrible when she was put on the organ removal duty for a day when Hitotsu wasn't in. It was just as a three year old child was brought in, as well, and their parents had given them permission to take out their organs and use them for scientific purposes.

The mere thought of taking out a childs organs and using them for investigation purposes made her want to be sick, let alone actually performing it.

It was vile.

The childs face had been so emotionless, it had hurt. A lot. She couldn't bare to look at their face for too long because it made her heart ache. It really did. It was so blank. Had the child died that way? Blankly? It must have been a peaceful death, Sakura assumed, or he wouldn't be in the organ removal unit. It wasn't like he could have been in a crane accident or something, because then his organs wouldn't be in a good enough condition for scientific experiments.

Sakura shuddered as she remembered that day. That had been a bad day.

But there were the good days; there were the good days. And now, Sakura was standing outside of the hospital, smoking. She wasn't addicted to cigarrettes, oh no; she had been months without one. It was just nice to have one. She didn't need them. Sakure reckoned it was because she had some sort of immunity. And if she didn't had one, she had made one. She had vaccinated herself with every helpful chemical there was. Ha.

But still, when her mobile phone rang, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Who would be ringing her at this time of night? She looked at the caller ID. More importantly...

what was Sasuke doing ringing her at this time of night?

Aside from that, she flicked some ash off of the end of her cigarette and picked up the phone. "Sasuke. What are you doing calling me at this time of night?"

"This isn't Sasuke."

Sakura's heart stopped. Seriously, it did. She took another long drag from the cigarette and sighed. "Sasuke is this some sort of new hobby for you? Pretending Naruto's alive and she's coming back? You're doing it a lot lately."

"Look, come down to Sasuke's house then. I know you're on your break."

"How?"

"I can smell the cigarette from this bloody side of the phone, Sakura."

"Fine. I'm coming."

Sakura took another long drag from the cigarette. She wasn't addicted to these, but seriously. Sometimes she needed a rush, and she would definitely get fired if she was taking heroin.

I mean, Sakura thought in annoyance. Sasuke just had to pick now to get a sense of humour and start pranking us, didn't he?

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"Okay, so maybe you weren't kidding. In that case, where the hell have you been for the last 7 years of my life?! If this is just some sicko prank I'm totally gonna kill you, Sasuke."

"Well, you see-"

"I don't think you do see," Sakura ranted, "I really don't think you do. I mean, seriously, everyone you knew has been totally bummed since you were gone! I mean, Jiraiya wouldn't bring out another copy of his book, Tsunade slept 99% of the time, and I mean, the entire rookie 9... well, it wasn't the rookie 9 any more!"

"But I-"

"I mean, everyone dissed Sasuke for the first year for being involved with the execution, until they found out he had no choice in the matter, I mean seriously, I was horrible for him. And it was horrible that we couldn't even mourn either, because the council wouldn't let us mourn you in some sort of sicko revenge. They wouldn't let us go see your grave, even though it was empty, till the third year!"

"Uh, Sakura-"

"Don't you Sakura me!" she tutted angrily. "I've been sitting here on my ass all these years mourning and you weren't even bloody dead! I even started smoking, though that could have just been because of my job-"

"SAKURA."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with his mouth open. "Let Naruto speak."

Their eyes settled on Naruto, and Naruto giggled nervously, tottering on her feet in anxiety. "Well, um, Sakura, you see, I was with Danzo. I think he – uh – hypnotized Sasuke with his Sharingan to make out that he'd executed me, and, uh, well I just kind of got brainwashed by it. Didn't know any better until I saw the kids, 'cause they looked a lot like me... y'know..."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes. They were... hesitant, unblinking, and anxious for Sakura's acceptance; will you understand...?

And Sakura let a small smile twitch at the corners of her lips, and Naruto let out an anxious sigh. She's forgiven me...

She's forgiven me.

That was all Naruto needed.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Tsunade had entered medical ninjutsu for a reason; she didn't like not understanding things. It annoyed her. And she wanted to be able to help others was another (less prominent) reason. She loved helping people, and though she would watch many a death, she would also save many lives in her profession. Until she had become Hokage; that was just paperwork. Sigh.

But still, she had not regretted those days. Though she had developed hemophobia.

Yep, that had sucked. Especially when she was on her period.

But that was another story. A gruesome one that involved Shizune.

Aside from that.

Tsunade was just sitting there, shuffling through her paperwork innocently (and not so innocently pouring herself sake underneath the table), when she suddenly heard a knock, a harder knock, and the splintering of wood. Ah, yes. She recognized that temper.

"Go and explain yourself to Tsunade-shishou-"

"But Sakuraaa-channn!"

"Cut it with the honorific and go dumbass."

Tsunade must have drunk one or two many bottles of sake.

A cascading waterfall of blonde came into view, along with two well known blue eyes. Yep, she definitely shouldn't have drank that third bottle. "Hey Naruto!" Tsunade waved energetically, clearly drunk off her ass. "How ya doing?"

"U-um..."

"You're stuttering?"

"W-Well, I-"

Tsunade stood up, suddenly as sober as the pink elephant in the corner. "Uzumaki-"

"Uchiha," Naruto corrected, and instantly winced, claiming this to be a bad decision.

"Whatever," Tsunade snorted. "Uchiha Naruto. You have been 'dead' for seven years, and you have left your children in the care of your fiance."

Crap, that was right wasn't it? She hadn't got married.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Naruto knew that this was unbelievably critical. Should she say a word out of place, she would lose the firm structure of her bones. "Well, uh, um, I-"

"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Naruto was so screwed.

Luckily, sensing her Tsunade-sama was totally off the leash, Shizune rushed in from the prep room, clutching a terrified Tonton in her arms. "Tsunade-sama, what's the matte..."

Shizune's eyes rested on Naruto's, and Naruto hesitantly raised her hand. "Um, hi, Shizune-nee-san."

"What did I tell you about talking?!"

Ah, yes. Naruto was in severe danger, but she had missed this. This life in Konoha. Everyone. Yes, she had missed this. Though she may not have known it, in Danzo's coperation, she had missed this life. Naruto stood firmly straight, and began to explain.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

"She was made to be nothing less of a weapon."

Tsunade's fists clenched. "She was not made to be a weapon. The Kyuubi was sealed in her to prevent the destruction of her village and to make her a hero. Though quite the opposite happened; everyday, she faced discrimination. I put up with that, as long as I had the ability to prosecute those who did hurt her. When she left... she was registered as a missing nin without my knowledge. Is this correct?"

"I do have the power to do that," Danzo snorted, "Tsunade-hime."

"Shut up. And when she came back... you faked her death via her fiance's hands, and took her into ROOT." Tsunade's heart clenched this time. Naruto had lived seven years of hell, not knowing who she was, where she was from, or what her purpose was in life. She was a robot; a robotic figure of the imagination in a sense. Emotionless, unknowing, and blank. But Naruto had been more than willing to be Naruto again when the time arose; she had gone looking for meaning, she had gone looking for herself.

And found it in her children.

"I do not recall," Tsunade hissed, "giving you permission for you to use her as a weapon or take her into ROOT. And you also reinstated the Uchiha as a ninja – this I could forgive, but faking his wifes execution nearly broke your 'Sharingan'."

"Tsunade-hime," Danzo whispered. "There is no need to yell."

Tsunade had always hated the council; Sarutobi-sensei had given them too much power.

It sickened her a little.

No, it sickened her a lot.

Look at what they'd done; they had broken someone. They had broken someone innocent, someone with the will of fire burning deep into their hearts, and enlightening the path in front of her. And though she had found a bittersweet love and bore children inside of a village that spited her day after day, she was still punished bitterly and made to give up all of her consecutive achievements.

Even Tsunade couldn't imagine that unbearable pain, that horrible ache that must have pulsed in her heart everyday.

It must have been unbearable, she murmured mentally.

Naruto was a very lonely person, but sought out friends. And she had done it well, until she had abandoned them for someone she dearly treasured. Tsunade had forgiven him over time; but still had a bit of a grudge.

But there was just something disgusting about the fact that she'd died, to Tsunade. Perhaps that she had put the firsts necklace on her, only to have her fall victim to Danzo's vicious plots. It was vile that she had gone through seven years of torturous nothingness. And it seemed like it was all Tsunade's fault, to her.

Abruptly, a familiar warmth settled on her shoulder. Shizune looked at Tsunade warmly. "Come on, Tsunade-sama. There is nothing more to be said here."

Tsunade sighed deeply, but admittedly stood up and exited the office.

Danzo smirked.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Honestly, I've never seen Pa happier than now. I mean, he looks just, delighted. All the time. He's always with Ma; he loves Ma like you wouldn't believe it. I thought that he might get together with Auntie Sakura at one point, but he very literally stressed to me that she was just his ex-teammate and definitely nothing more. I guess I didn't really know what Pa in love would be like, I guess. And now I know. He's totally and utterly always around her. I mean, he really loves her. And so do I. She's a definite mix of me and Yuki; she loves ramen. Like Yuki. And she has my grin. She's just like us.

I'd call it ridiculous, but Ma is not ridiculous. Definitely not ridiculous.

I love Ma, she's so lovely.

But one time me and Yuki wanted supper, so we went to Pa and Ma's (They sleep in the same bedroom. I wonder why) room, and Pa was eating Ma.

I mean seriously.

Why was he eating Ma?

Yuki dragged me out before they could see us, and I get the feeling that Yuki knew a lot more than I did on that subject.

I mean, Pa definitely loves Ma. But honestly?

Eating her?!

Pa has crossed the line. Last time I checked, eating someone wasn't a sign of affection.

But whatever, I'll figure it out someday.

Ma is lovely. There's just something about her that attracts you to her (and it's not her pretty necklace). She's got lovely blonde hair, which neither of us have, and the deepest blue eyes – ever. There's just something in them that is so much more different to Yuki's, though they are definitely the same shade. There just is... something different.

I don't think I'll ever be able to describe it, though.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

Eeew. I mean honestly.

Auntie Sakura gave me the talk ages ago; I don't know why, she just did. She decided it would be good to do it before I got my period and screamed and thought I was bleeding to death.

And we go up to ask Ma and Pa for supper (I still can't reach the tap) and we open the door; and Ma and Pa are just having sex.

Right there.

In front of us.

It was so, so embarrassing.

So I ran out, dragging Haku along with me, and I know that it's disgusting, but Haku insists that Pa was eating Ma.

Oh yeah. Pa was eating Ma.

And I thought I was naïve.

Auntie Sakura's minding us today. I like Auntie Sakura. She smokes, but she can stop if she wants – she doesn't smoke around us. Which is good. I don't want to die early. Then again, I don't want Auntie Sakura to die early either. Which she shrugs at.

Stupid Auntie Sakura.

But I like her; she's really nice to me. She does my hair and make up to impress the boy at the academy that I like. Well, when I say 'like', I kind of admire him. He's good looking, a great ninja... but everytime I try to talk to him, I sink into myself. Because everyone likes him; he's the most popular guy at the academy. Everyone loves him; but I don't want to be just another girl. I want to be special.

So I made him my rival; maybe then, he will pay more attention to me. We battle it out in everything; genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and test scores. I can tell though. When he fight, he always seems to have a smirk on his face. But he always seems to scowl when he's around everyone else.

That's probably just my imagination, though. I hope not. I really like him.

His name? Oh yeah, his name is Nara Kanji.

He has brown hair, pulled back into a pineapple shaped pony-tail. I always thought it was kinda cute and original, and when I saw his father, yep, exactly the same. And his mother? Blonde, hair pulled into like, three spiky pony-tails. She's pretty. I kind of admire her; sometimes she helps out in our class. Her name is – what? Temari. Yeah. She's from Suna, I think.

What? I'm not a stalker. I just know a lot.

_**-SasuNaru-**_

So there's me. I'm not doing much; I'm just making breakfast for Yuki. A.K.A. Ramen with pancakes. Yeah, she takes after Sasuke a lot, and me a bit. But still.

So I'm minding my own business and then BAM! I suddenly find myself wide-eyed. Sasuke has got my hand and is dragging me into the living room. "Naruto. Look at this."

"Wha-"

Everything stopped.

I just looked at the letter, and saw the title. My heart just cut off.

'Escapade KJ: Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo.'

Shit.

**Umm, okay, I didn't make it up to 10 pages, only to nine. And it took me 2 and a half hours. Sorry. The challenge went alright though. I tried, I tried...**

**Don't eat me. PLEASE DON'T EAT ME.**

**Thank you all my reviewers, I love you all.**

**And this is all part of the plot~**

**You know I actually hate OC's? But I needed Naruto's children. Otherwise the plot wouldn't work.**

**And you probably won't believe what's going to happen. I'm going to try and make it un-cliche, but I'll probably fail.**

**So.**

**Don't eat me.**

**I know what your thinking, "What happened to Kohaku/Death? What are Team Hebi gonna do?" Well, yeah. It's all part of the plot my friends. Kohaku IS an important character. She's going to try and prevent- oh wait I can't tell you thattt. :P  
**

**Oh, and Rizember? COOKIE TIME!**

**I really love reviews you know. I really do. :P**


	13. Please Heal Me

**Wow two years, are you serious? Thats a looooong time! Woah. Long time since I've updated, huh... Well, Merry Christmas! I have a chapter for you. I'm just thankful I can remember the plot... I've constructed this the best I can! I hope you don't get confused. The first bit is from the past, by the way. Just to clarify. **

**Please review guys! I'm not being a desperado and asking for them. What I'm asking for is constructive criticism! I have a big english exam coming up in a month. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me how to improve my writing. Bene grazie!**

**Plot bunnies should hopefully ravage me soon! All the best for this story, I promise to finish it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... well, it would be unsuitable for children. So I obviously don't. Unfortunately. T_T**

* * *

_ "We're leaving."_

_ The woods are less welcoming than they seem in happy tales. There are no chirping birds, no tiny animals like squirrels darting up and down the bark of tall, bright trees. The tree canopy does not let in beams of hopeful sunlight, and there is simply no refuge from the continuing rain that pitter-patters on the woodland floor._

_ Tiny wilting bluebells squirm out of the woodland shade into the light, contorting their stems wildly in a frenzied path towards the sun. There are a lot of insects, and instead of small sparrows that chirp in early morning, there are large crows that caw in the late evenings and settle on large branches to silently stand. There are vultures too; they settle grey talons onto bristling branches, eyes aware of any tiny nestling noise on the twig-strewn floor. Sometimes, they swoop downward, onto unsuspecting mice that dart around. Upon capture, they struggle and squeak, and their companions scarp, cowardly and terrified. Their magnificent wings swoop back and forth, and they are away._

_ Somehow, I wish that like those birds, I could fly away, to God knows where. Where is there to go? All I had was Orochimaru anyway. Perhaps too, a dulled admiration for Sasuke, that settled firmly in the pit of my stomach, like a rock at the bottom of the ocean. He saved me, in that Forest of Death, and somehow, this innocent wood reminds me of it intently._

_ Though the creatures are smaller, not nearly as vicious or loud. None of them man-eating, either. The trees are not contorted and gnarled in the same eerie manner, much to my happiness. I despised the Forest of Death. I despised the other contestants, also. Heartless. Left me all on my own! Just like my team. Abandoning me. I liked this wood much more. But as the abandonment occurs, I associate this wood with the Forest of Death, and the creatures enlarge, the trees distort, the ground becomes stained with blood and killer intent invades my senses._

_ "Why? We are a team!"_

_ I have said this before._

_ "Because we have no future as this team."_

_ After all this time, we chased his ambitions at his will, we sought out power for him, we chased, we pursued, and finally, we attacked. Only afterwards, did we find our anger misplaced, our murder unnecessary. Then, and then only, did Uchiha Sasuke let tears seep through his six-pointed Sharingan. Somehow, it seemed incredibly unjust, the hand that was dealt to the Uchiha brothers. Yet, perhaps Itachi's heroic tendencies did no good to the situation. Conflict was inevitable, between clans, people, nations, or whatever. Itachi, perhaps, knew this, but acted in a manner that was maybe naïve and foolish._

_ Or brave?_

_ "We've been through so much! I love you!"_

_ Not as foolish as me. This is not love, but perhaps, infatuation, fading into love itself. I was once told that love was a two sided thing, and otherwise, merely a crush. Though, they had clarified, not "to love." That could be one-sided. No, it was "to be in love." _

_ I could love, but never be in love. _

_ "I do not love you, and Team Hebi is, as of now, disbanded."_

_ They swiftly turn on their heel, and escape. Though, the blonde and boisterous Naruto turns around to me and smiles subtly but sweetly. "I wish you, Suigetsu, and Juugo all the best. Please do not come after us."_

_ Jealousy fills me. She is by no means a genius, by absolutely none perfect, and only by some skilled. He is irrevocably in love with her, and it is all but unrequited. Why is it that she is so lucky? That she has everything she wants, everything she needs? As though she has been handed the good hand in life without having to work at all. She doesn't know the pain of abandonment. She doesn't understand us at all._

_ I am no good at lying to myself. She is all but lucky. We know why they have come home. Perhaps, more personal reasons lie behind them, however as she clutches her barely noticeable bump, I know she is filled with anguish and worry. How could she mother her child as a rogue ninja? She could die during childbirth, her child could die too. _

_ I do not know quite how her and Sasuke fell in love. The light she emits is both warm and secure. He can be cold and uncaring, yet her warmness seeps into his abrasiveness, and his harsh, unfriendly attitude perhaps makes her more malicious at times._

_ Somehow, I feel so utterly jealous of her. Yet I know that how I feel is unfair, unjust, and uncalled for. There is no need for someone like me to interfere in something as widespread, as unquestionable as their love. There is no place for me here, I realise sadly._

_ "You'll be a great mother, Naruto."_

_ It hurts to say it, but I am not lying._

_ "Its weird to think that Sasuke knocked you up. I thought he was asexual, occasionally spawning a few baby Sasuke clones. Like fungi."_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ Somehow, I've become attached to this team, as jealous and dysfunctional as it can be sometimes. I loved Juugo's comfortable silence, Suigetsu's uncomfortable jibes, Naruto's out of place kindness and Sasuke's authority. Somehow, it was been fun and happy. Things could get hard sometimes, but we were like family, and I don't want it to end this way._

_ Tears fall, I blink them back but they pour out. I wish I could stop them._

_ "We'll meet again, I'm sure!"_

_ Naruto and Sasuke leave._

_ We look at one another, all unsure as to what we should accomplish now, before I turn my gaze to the ground, and they turn their gaze to the trees, through which Naruto and Sasuke are quickly retreating. _

_ Somehow, I feel betrayed, like I have lost something very dear. I wonder whether they feel as though they have lost anything at all._

* * *

Suigetsu let out a repressed sigh.

Getting out of that prison was hell; that was on his own. Getting Karin and Juugo out was no easy feat, either. Though, Suigetsu supposed, Karin had been of fair assistance; her chakra sensing skills were certainly useful in detecting the location of the enemy at any given time. Juugo wasn't very much help though; though perhaps Suigetsu wouldn't tell him that, for fear he would decide to kill him. After all, there was no Sasuke around to soothe him any longer.

It had been a long time since he had seen that couple. They were weird, and dysfunctional, beyond personal belief. It never failed to amuse Suigetsu, as they argued over tiny, unimportant things. Though, he did despise their soppy romance; as long as it annoyed Karin, he thought, he could be at peace.

It had been such a very long time since he had had a chance to speak to Naruto or Sasuke. Supposedly, now, they had successfully had their kids. And one day, somehow, in the least soppy way Suigetsu could feel, he kind of hoped he could see them, and how Sasuke had raised them.

_Naruto... _

Suigetsu pondered her silently. Shortly before they had been imprisoned, he had been informed of, Uzumaki Naruto's absence after a strenuous labour. She had simply disappeared, and though people had been relentlessly questioning Sasuke and his companions, they refused to say anything. All that was publicly known was Naruto's absence, and Sasuke's utter lack of prominent emotion for anything but his two children.

Ah, that was how it was, wasn't it? They'd had two. Good for them. It still shocked him how Sasuke didn't reproduce as a single being, and he had the full ability to mate with other humans. It was a breathtaking revelation in any case, considering that he had considered Sasuke completely immune to every woman's advances. Which, in turn, had made him come to that said conclusion.

Miracles aside, Juugo was a problem no doubt.

This escape, was not pointless, as such. Nor was it to seek out Naruto and Sasuke to restart a team, or to punish them, as such. It was because... well, simply, boredom and curiosity. However, Suigetsu had his worries about Juugo. Not only did he have an uncontrollable killer instinct, that was both unpredictable and lethal, there was nobody here to stop it without anyone getting hurt. There wasn't much distinguishing between individuals in that cursed state, so Juugo would no doubt injure or kill him and Karin. There was one other factor here; which was Naruto.

Naruto was, undeniably, a very pretty girl. Voluptuous, and toned. Suigetsu personally found her very, very attractive. Some guys didn't like any meat on their bones, as the saying goes. A girl who is thin and lanky, like a model, as such. He was not one of them. She was an incredibly sexy girl- well, there was no saying that any-more. Woman, she was no less than a woman.

She could probably make men fall to her feet if that was what she wanted, however all but it. Naruto had an implausible amount of self-respect, she acted almost like a boy. If she ever dressed scantily, she blamed it on a friends influence. Sabuka, he recalled the name as. This girl made her dress like that, claiming to do it trying to impress Sasuke. From the conversations that Naruto would have with Sasuke (that were mostly one-sided, with Naruto doing the talking- somehow, you could tell Sasuke was happy, though), it seemed as though the women of the village swooned over young prodigy Sasuke.

Suigetsu realised how very little he knew about Naruto. She seemed a little less graceful than Sasuke, however more hard-working and cheerful. There was one time, when she demonstrated a power that Suigetsu currently recorded as unrivalled. By anything.

* * *

_"Sasuke, you're so sick."_

_ Naruto emptied the water again, twisting the towel so the warm water dripped out onto the floor of the small house. She sank it in the cold water again, folding the flannel once more to put on Sasuke's feverish brow. Sasuke winced at the cold, and Naruto gave him a chaste kiss as his eyebrows knotted at the icy water that froze his forehead. "I'm sorry. Your temperature..."_

_ "I understand." His tone was authoritative, yet, somehow they could feel the roughness in his voice, caused from sickness and drowsiness. The worried blonde caressed him, bright blue orbs of innocence filled with worry. Abruptly, he hacked and coughed, his lungs contracting at such a force Sasuke felt dizzy. As Naruto reached to call Karin over, Sasuke snappily grabbed her wrist, a forceful and resounding 'no'. She bowed her head._

_ Karin jumped. She leaned against the wall, looking through the window in a surreptitious manner. "You guys, there are bandits approachi-"_

_ The window smashed. A small, steel arrow broke through, shot at a force that was not brute, but shockingly acute. Naruto watched in horrified slow motion as its tip flew straight into Sasuke's side, piercing the white skin and releasing a sanguine colour that trickled and seeped into the floor below._

_ Karin saw what was coming before it did. "Naruto, your chakra-"_

_ Suigetsu didn't._

_ He watched in morbid fascination as a horrible, crimson aura surrounded her, circling her protectively, forming in fox-like shapes and elegantly modulating. They swirled and span like dancers, and sped up and became muddled, consistent undulations that were like rough seas. Her eyes opened. They were all but her fascinating blue. They became redder than Sasuke's fresh blood beneath her; slit pupils surrounded by hysterical, vile carmine shades. Her canines became sharper, her teeth becoming disgustingly animal-like. Her once feminine nails elongated and became talon-like knives, meant for nothing less than harm._

_ The aura, Suigetsu realised, was nothing less than chakra that had became a physical form, due to its potency. Abruptly, Naruto released a rough, horrid growl, and looked pointedly at the puny bandits that stood outside their temporary home. The chakra took form, into red hands. They pursued, tightening like a strangulating snake around them._

_ Naruto screamed, nothing less than... what was it? A demon?_

_ The chakra tightened. Blood spurted, flesh fell limply, bones cracked and were crushed into powdery remnants. Two of the bandits, became nothing more than biological pulp._

_ Suigetsu cowered. By no means was he afraid of an enemy. This was no enemy, however, it was his friend. He had no wish to hurt Naruto. He would rather avoid this fight altogether, he resolved. _

_ A taloned claw of chakra swept down on the archer who had pierced Sasuke side. Another joined, grabbing the woman's legs as the other claw grabbed her torso. Faint cries for mercy and salvation were uttered by the woman, before she was no less than torn apart. Arteries, veins, intestines, lungs... various vital organs that Suigetsu didn't want to look at any longer littered the area, along with a head that had little to nothing but fear inscribed upon it. A longbow hung in a nearby holly bush._

_ Naruto's eyes flickered back to blue as she clambered back into the home, seeing to Sasuke's well-being immediately, fussing over his painful side wound. Sasuke was not nearly as shocked by her... 'berserk mode' as he should have been, Suigetsu observed. He must have seen it before._

_ Soon, they no longer cowered. The chakra never returned, and Naruto was as she once was; tending to Sasuke's wound and sickness._

There is something so very abnormal about this girl,_ Suigetsu decided._

* * *

Suigetsu finally escaped from the prison, only to be once again nagged by Karin. She had her hands on her hips, and he prepared himself for, ahem, a 'bollocking'.

"Where have you been? Anyway, we just got big news!"

He sighed, looking at Juugo for some form of normality in this world of rushed 'woman' ways. His prayers remained unanswered- Juugo looked just as shocked and hurried as Karin did. _Must be something big,_ Suigetsu thought amusedly.

"Naruto's absence was because she was captured by Danzo, and brainwashed into ROOT."

_ROOT? Ah, I remember... that organization. The people in it... are emotionless, and dedicated to Danzo, their leader. He's old, mysterious, and acts questionably..._ Suigetsu recalled he hid an arm and an eye in heavy bandages. More importantly, he was the man that had ordered the execution of the Uchiha by their own member, Uchiha Itachi. "Damn. I bet Sasuke was pissed."

Karin shook her head at him, red hair shaking as she expressed her dismay. "That's not the point. Team Hebi is reforming. Our target is Danzo!"

* * *

Naruto stared in shock at the letter. There was something so very unsettling about it all. After all this time, the past was coming back to haunt her. The time in ROOT was agonising, there was no doubt about it. When you experience the emotionless feelings, it is not torturous, nor is it emptying. It is merely emotionless. However, to then feel thriving emotion, and happiness, and to have people who you are bonded with... it is startling contrast, that brings so much pain to the prior situation, by some feat.

After so long... Team Hebi escaping? Though Naruto was hardly one to shrug things off, she was so happy. Two children she had not seen in many years. She did not see their first steps, she did not hear their first words, she did not feel the love and pain of bringing up children. In that sense, Naruto was childishly jealous of Sasuke. In that sense also, Naruto wanted to be able to make it up to her children. Another undeniable fact was her intense, bursting and thriving love.

"I wish I could say I cared."

She sighed nonchalantly, folding the letter up and creasing it. She slipped it back into the envelope. Its seal was hastily torn. Naruto knew that this was very big news. Somehow, she didn't care anymore. It was not for lack of attachment to her old team. They had meant something to her, they had meant quite a bit. Naruto had often enjoyed the petty feuds between them, loved watching them. It made her happy to know she had a family, as of such, to replace the one she'd never had.

Simply, however, the fact was, is that Naruto now had a real one. Children. Two children, who she had never known properly, who she had held such profound love for. Naruto wanted to care about this. Wanted to be shocked. Wanted to be scared. However, she couldn't be. That was a family she'd loved and spent time with; but now she had a real one.

Naruto walked over to the corner of the kitchen, silently making herself some coffee. The hot water evaporated into steam and rose swiftly, steaming up the windows. She poured a small amount of milk into the cup, twirling it absent-mindedly with a spoon.

Soothingly, Sasuke hooked her arms around her waist from behind; pulling her to him, and gave her a silent, relieving smile. Somehow, it was a relief, to know that he loved her. There was something mesmerising about his touch, about his rare but treasured smile. Something so very beautiful about it. It may seem not too out of the ordinary at first glance, like glass. Upon close inspection, it is something rare, treasured, strong and glistening, like diamond.

"You don't have to yet." Sasuke kissed her, rendering Naruto to something alike to lipstick on a radiator.

The coffee was left to get cold.

_ Peppermint._

* * *

"Yuki! I want my book back!"

Silence.

"Yuki, this isn't fair! You promised."

A deep, feminine sigh. "I made no such promise."

"Well, it was a promise, because I said it was! I want my book back!"

"No."

"Please! Its not fair, you're cleverer than me anyway! You don't need a book!"

Sakura smiled. Normally, this would have grated at her nerves, sending her into a frenzy caused by tiny noises, high pitched voices and lack of sleep. Too many dead bodies, too. Sakura hated autopsies. They antagonized her to no end. Especially when it was a kid.

_ God, my job is depressing._

Sakura opened the packet of Richmond's, slipping a cigarette between her index finger and her middle finger as she fumbled for a lighter with her left hand. Sparking it harshly with her thumb, a flame rose, setting the end of the cigarette alight. Smoke danced and swirled like a grey dragon, rising high into the sky. Sakura was generally content here, in her garden. It wasn't fabulously tended to, but in any case, it was a nice place to smoke.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded to herself, decided it was a good decision to put a seat out here.

Bustling through her back doors, Haku and Yuki came out arguing intelligibly over one another. Puffing out rings of smoke, Haku and Yuki stopped in awe of the slowly dissipating circles that span into the air.

As a medical ninja, Sakura couldn't help but think how ironic it was that she smoked. Not to mention, how whenever she bought a packet, the packet basically told her "you're going to die". Well, it should have bothered her more, but it didn't.

She stubbed out her cigarette. "Go in you two, its a horrible day. Look at that grey sky."

"Eh! It looks like its going to rain!" As eccentric as always, Haku scurried into the house.

Yuki shook her head, like an exhausted middle aged mum, taking care of a toddler.

_What a strange pair of kids._ Sakura chuckled to herself.

Sakura wondered when Sasuke or Naruto would come pick them up. She didn't know when she was going to get called in for her shift, after all. Walking into her home, she dialled from the house phone. 9 rings, and then it went to the answer-phone. Typical, Sakura sighed inwardly. I guess they're entitled to it. She put the phone down, before deciding to call Lee.

* * *

Naruto lay in blissful contentment, head resting on Sasuke's pale chest. A blanket covered them both, enveloping them in warm. I'm still a bit cold though, Naruto thought, _so I'll just steal Sasuke's warmth instead._

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto looked up at him childishly, gazing into his dark, eyes. _When I first looked upon them, it was as though they were missing their sight. The eyes of a blind man; the ones that do not see. The eyes of someone who does not truly feel. They are now still ebony, but filled with beautiful feeling. Love, and reminiscence. I am so happy._

Naruto looked upon the ring that she had left in this home, and found once more in the depths of a drawer. Fucking beautiful, she could put it in no less words than that.

"You forgot something."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and hooked Naruto up to the crook of his neck. Her blonde hair tickled his jawline, and he kissed her head, the ruffled hair caressing his face. He brought a calloused hand to pet her hair, and she leaned into it, mumbling happily as she did. Sasuke murmured, "What did I forget?"

"Come on, can't you remember?"

Sasuke pondered it silently, petting Naruto's hair as he went. What had he forgotten? Uchiha's weren't one to forget things. "Give me a clue." Naruto cuddled up to him, soft, bare breasts pressing against his chest as they lay in comfortable silence. She fumbled under the blankets, searching for something- aha! She hooked her hand through his, and then brought it up to his face.

"How could you forget?" she winked mischievously. "We need to get married!"

* * *

**Two years... Goddamn! I hope it was worth it (it totally wasn't) but I will get this story finished so please be happy!**

**I've had a lot of stress and such... I do actually still read the manga and stuff. I quite like the direction its going in (though sasuke is a total wankstain), so I decided to take this up again. Its now 1 AM, so I hope you'll like this and PLEASE REVIEW because I NEED constructive criticism, for both this story and my exams!**

**So if you'd be a darling and review... I'll write the next chapter up very soon if I get enough reviews! Mwah, thank you all very much for reading :]**

**reviewwwwwww ;] x**


	14. Please Find Me

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS. I'm updating this story now! How cool is this? And after this one is done I'll do another SasuFemNaru. A better one, probably! Since the first few chapters of this story are really cringey but what can I do now eh T_T I'm really happy that some people actually stuck with me! I know theres only 1 or 2 (literally) but I'm writing in order to satisfy those people. That, and the plot is getting okay, I guess. The ending won't please anyone, I presume, though. Its a happy ending (kind of) though! So rejoice. **

**How cool is this though? I'm so sorry for neglecting this story. Poor baby story didn't deserve it :( BUT! Now I'm back and you can all enjoy some crap writing. This chapter is a bit mean, like. I should warn you btw so watch this!**

**_WARNING: ADULT(ish) CONTENT._ I don't describe anything graphic, its just kind of sad and horrible and yacky.**

_**Disclaimer: Oh my God, imagine how rich I would be if I owned Naruto. I wouldn't be ON this site if I owned Naruto, I'd be in my gold-plated lamborghini.**_

* * *

Kohaku wandered the streets, walking stick in hand. Her glassy eyes saw little to nothing but flickers of peoples chakra. That was very simply, what she would have to rely on right now. Sightless, and with a bustling street around her, filled to the brim with people that cared very little about who she was, what she needed and whether she was blind or not- the only chance she had of doing anything to help the young girl with the whiskered cheeks was to follow chakra. She stumbled, only to have a pair of firm hands catch her.

"Yo, miss."

The sorrowful old lady glanced upwards, and saw a flickering, abundant chakra that she was somewhat familiar with. "Hatake Kakashi," she wheezed, finding her stance and regaining her balance. What a kind young man, she thought delightfully. A rare find, in the uncaring ninja generations these days. Perhaps he could help me. "Young man, do you know where Haruno Sakura lives?"

Kakashi nodded, but seemed hesitant. "Yes, but what do you need her for?"

Kohaku shook her head. "I am old and weary, sightless as well, however, I need to find the whiskered woman's children. Their chakra's are faint and not very well channelled, I can't locate them. Would you direct me please?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Naruto's children? Why would she want to see them? It could be possible she is working for Danzo, and she is under high level genjutsu... "Yes, she lives down here."

"Please do not lie to me." Kohaku's glassy eyes looked downward. "I have no negative ulterior motives. I wish none of them any harm. Your chakra is disturbed when you lie. Please direct me the correct way."

Kakashi reeled away from her. She can sense if I lie or if I don't... but her eyes- surely she is blind? How can she see...? The once young ninja shook his head. He knew there was no point lying to this woman. Rumour had it she was the oldest woman in the village, and therefore probably the wisest. They had once tried to interrogate her, but Morino Ibiki had realised it was hopeless and imminently pointless. Kakashi saw no need to lie to her. "She lives down the side-street, here." Kakashi turned the old lady to a small side-street, filled with houses of a homey look.

Kohaku nodded and gave a cracked, worn smile, before slowly, tremblingly, walking down the side street, using her walking stick all the way. She felt Kakashi's chakra watching tentatively.

* * *

Sakura felt a faint knock on the door. Putting away her book, she slipped it into the bookshelf. Yuki and Haku are still safe, soundly in bed, Sakura gladly thought. At least they're not running around arguing at this time of morning. Warily, she looked through the peep-hole, seeing who it was at the door. Oh, its Kohaku-san! Sakura was relieved. She would have been upset to be called to medical duties at this time of morning.

Kohaku-san often worked with her mother at the market, as Kohaku sold china, and Sakura's mother sold various food. It helped if they watched each others stands for thieves. Not to mention, Kohaku was a lonely, vulnerable old woman, who was blind. Sakura's mother often assisted her in counting money, dealing it out, etc. Sakura did wonder what this was about, though. I'll need a cigarette after this. I'm so tired.

Sakura creaked the wooden door open, the hinges desperately needing an oiling as it revealed the glassy-eyed woman. "Kohaku-san! What is it? Please come in." The pink haired woman stepped aside, allowing Kohaku to tread into her house delicately, as though she would fall apart at any given moment.

Kohaku swept in, slowly, long clothes dragging on the patterned carpet below. "Sakura-san," the elderly lady began, looking around the elegantly furnished room. "Where is Haku?"

The medical ninja stopped. "Haku?" she pondered. "Uchiha Haku? Ahh... I'll call for him, but what do you need him for?" It seemed as though everything associated with the Uchiha or the Uzumaki was a conspiracy these days. Sakura could never be too careful.

"Please just do as I say."

Sakura cursed. They were in bed, she was hoping to have an hour or so more of peace before she would have to decide what to make them for breakfast. They would most likely argue about it fervently, being the children that they are. They always had very different tastes in food. She was rambling to herself, she realised. "Haku!" she called. There was no immediate reply. Sakura decided that perhaps it was down to plain laziness. She shook her head, asking Kohaku to stay there as she ran up her stairs. "Haku! Get up, you lazy-"

He was not there. In one bed, lay Yuki. She clung to the blankets, keeping herself warm, her black hair splayed out onto the pillow and her tiny feet poking out of the end. Upon hearing Sakura's sudden pause, she turned tiredly to Sakura, peering at her. "Is Haku not there?" she questioned dazedly. Rubbing her eyes, she turned towards Haku's bed. It was certain that somebody had slept there. The covers were ruffled and in disarray, the way they always are after somebody has being tossing and turning all night.

Sakura's voice wavered as she called again, worry beginning to fill it. "Haku?" Again, but louder. "Haku?"

Kohaku shook her head. "I am sorry, Sakura-san. This is just how I feared it would be."

The woman did not hear her, in the midst of desperately looking for a child. How could I dare lose a child that is not my own? She grabbed her home phone, dialling desperately. It rang 5 times, before a cheerful voice answered.

"Sakura-chan! What's up, eh? Haku and Yuki doing okay?" Naruto sounded fairly drowsy.

Sakura flinched. "Ahh, Naruto, that was exactly the subject I was calling about... Yuki is fine, however, I fear that Haku is... gone. Its not exactly clear if anybody has taken him, or if he has just wandered out."

There was a fearful pause on the phone, before a faint conversation. "Sasuke!"

"What is it, saiai?"

"I'm going out, take the phone."

"Wha-"

Footsteps faded, and a sliding door slammed. There was a few ruffling noises, as Sasuke picked up the phone. "Sakura? What's up?"

Sakura sighed, realising that most likely, the guilt was going to consume her. "Ah, Sasuke... Haku... he's gone. Yuki didn't have any clue that he was gone, let alone where he went to... Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Sakura prepared herself for the oncoming onslaught. Naruto would worry. She would never blame it on Sakura. However, with Sasuke, Sakura knew better. There was no salvation from this.

"Sakura! What the fuck is wrong with you? These are my kids, you mind them for one day and Haku is gone? The hell?"

"It's not my fucking fault! I don't know when she left, but it is 9 in the morning! Haku must have left early morning or late night! You wouldn't have noticed either!"

Somewhere, in the midst of their argument over whom the burden belonged to, Kohaku had disappeared.

* * *

Jumping the rooftops of Konoha fervently, Naruto felt a deep weight settle in the bottom of her stomach like lead. It sank and sank, before pressing against her lower stomach and making her feel incredibly sick. Nothing like the butterfly, feeling, however. More as though her stomach was being turned and tipped frantically. She loved her children so much. In an irreversible way, that was created upon bearing a child, holding that child, hearing their sobs, feeling the heartbeat that you created from love. There is something that cannot be replaced about that love. Even if you disappear for several years.

Her feet catapulted herself of every building mindlessly, as her eyes flickered from street to street, searching for her black haired little boy in the early dawn of morning. Market stands were being set up shakily, peoples goods put on display in an orderly fashion. People chatted in the early morning happily, oblivious to Naruto's speeding heartbeat, to her shaking hands, to her white knuckles as she clenched them and panicked and panicked more. Haku was her own, her own cute little boy. He looked like Sasuke, but... somehow, a bit more ruffled, a bit more happy, a bit more energetic in everything he did. More like Naruto in mind, however he was an undeniable carbon copy of Sasuke in looks. His hard-working attitude made Naruto smile at the thought.

Yet, her heart wrenched in her chest as she thought of where he was now. Where could my angel have gone? I want him home. I want him home with our family.

Silently, her eyes burned. This was the sort of feeling she would never have dared feel for the years she had spent in the unpleasant company of Danzo. Salty tears slipped down her face as she wept for the son that had somehow disappeared. Please come home, Haku.

Behind her, an unnatural noise occurred. A noise that should never exist; a swirling noise, the noise of time and space's distortion. A noise that described every other bad noise in the world, in one single vibration. As the atoms vibrated to Naruto's ear, she couldn't help but think that those atoms were not vibrating at will, but were almost quaking in fear, shaky and unwilling at the thought of this being that was unnatural. Wrong, and unnatural. The chakra of the Tailed Beasts was terrifying, because of the sheer amount of chakra that had unpleasant will. At the very least, however, the Tailed Beasts were naturally occurring. Created by God. Kami-sama.

This was nothing like that. The noise of something that is not. That is not human, that is not earthly, that is not... universally right. This noise could have made children cry, adults scream. It was wrong, and more wrong than anything Naruto had ever heard before.

She turned on her heel, and found a masked man standing before her. Danzo had mentioned this man briefly. Tobi? His one eye was a Sharingan, that glared at her as Naruto stated the name with a tilted head, questioning and confused.

"Hello, Nine-tails."

* * *

Madara felt himself become faintly aroused as he looked at the young woman.

Somewhat tanned, her skin was smooth and toned. Toned most likely down to ninja training, smooth probably due to the Kyuubi's ability to heal skin at supernatural speeds. Still supple as ever at later 20s, a skill in itself. He licked his lips, beneath his brightly coloured mask. Her breasts were pert, relatively high up on her chest, and certainly not lacking in size. With voluptuous curves, she was beautiful, most certainly. Her hips gracefully curved outwards, firm but beautiful. She was not very thin, Madara noted, just toned. A wet dream, for most men.

"So, what do you want?" Her tone was malicious. "I have no interest in you right now."

"Ah, I see," he chuckled. "Well, I fear you have no option."

He slipped from sight instantly. Madara slipped his hands over her breasts, and they bounced gently, even more so when her rage became evident and she span around, teeth gritted and eyes glowing red; such a blasphemous red, slit pupils and bloody irises that promised pain. _Such a foolish girl,_ he reprimanded; his sharingan glaring deep into them as she was rendered unable to move. Madara licked his lips, behind his mask; he fondled her breasts as she motionlessly watched in horror. Looking down at the unaware village below, he thought it inconvenient to keep her here.

The disgusting sound of space and time shifting in a vortex like motion sounded, as she was transported away in a nonsensical warping of space.

Nought but the stirring city below remained.

* * *

The world was disgusting. It was all so very incorrect. Block-like was the ground, smooth, atomically incorruptible, frictionless to the touch, mathematically perfect but naturally wrong. There was nothing curvaceous except her own eyesight, a beautiful 360 that differed to the cubic mannerisms of the distorted dimension. Naruto, herself, was too, curvaceous in comparison to the horribly straight and orderly dimension. "I'm scared." There was no echo.

Somehow, fear began to seep into her on a cellular scale, tiny doses of fright and upset worming its way around her blood stream as she realised that this had no end. This was no room, nor no dream. On these blocks that she sat on, there was complete blackness around it, bottomless black. The blonde woman took a metal attachment off of her kimono-like top, testing the darkness below as she dropped it and waited for a metallic clang to sound. The noise came, but from above; after a minute of falling, the metal attachment landed beside her, falling from the darkness above. She drew her knees into her chest, realising that this world was endless and nonsensical in its midst, and without Madara's assistance, there would be no escape.

Noise sounded. Soft footsteps. She whipped around, her hair making a slight whoosh in the thin air. "Hello, Nine-tails. Is Naruto more personal?"

All of a sudden, he was there, in front of her. His orange mask hid a sinister expression, she guessed bitterly, as his eyes narrowed and a low chuckle sounded from him. "I hate you. I hate you! Where is my son? Why now?"

Madara turned from her, looking up into a starless sky. "It has been many years since we collected the other Jinchuuriki's respective demons. They have all been collected. It was merely you who evaded my grasp, who lived within safe walls. Rogue Jinchuuriki were the easiest. Demons with villages were harder. You, my dearest, are the hardest." He lowered his red, swirling gaze. "Though, you are certainly the most attractive. It is no wonder that the Uchiha took considerable interest in you."

She hissed aggressively, spitting at his feet. "Looks mean nothing, especially to a kunoichi. Lust all you like, but my loyalty lies with him. I'm not Hokage yet. You can't kill me now."

The ninja turned around, blood red eyes gaping into hers, freezing her once more. "You leave yourself open for attack, Naruto. Ninjas are never treated well upon capture. They are tortured. Female ninjas... are exposed to worse." He slipped a gloved hand into her bra, grasping the soft skin and running a finger over it tentatively. Naruto's blue eyes filled with angry tears as she felt her body instinctively react against her will. _I can't fucking move. Get off me! Get the hell off me, you perverted bastard!_

"I can feel you react. You like this, don't you, Naruto? Don't lie to me." She could hear the horrible smirk beneath his mask. The angry tears trembled down her cheeks, her teeth gritted in her mouth. "You're an idiot, Naruto. So is that Nine-Tails. Its very much a pity you aren't like that Eight-Tails- by combining your powers, I'm very sure you would have been a formidable force. On your own... Well, you're both useless." He squeezed her breast, watching her body react against her will, as Naruto's tears became thicker and faster in their descent down her cheeks. He moved his hands to beneath her clothes, touching her waist and hips. "How very perfect. Did the Nine-Tails fashion you this way?" His hand slipped below her waistband, and he pressed onto her, her kneeling form on line with his erection. A guttural noise came from her throat; a loud sob, as her tears fell and fell relentlessly. Her form trembled, as her hateful eyes stared into his. _Why can't I move? Why can't I move!_

"Then again, having a bastard demon in you must be useful for fighting. Bear in mind, it was me who put him there. Do you hate him for it? Do you hate me for it? Do you hate your dearest father for it?"

As tears fell and shattered like glass on the floor, as her eyes were forced to look into black and red that she hated passionately, as the man who lead to her father and mothers death violated her, as his Sharingan captivated her sight, she shook her head, and forced through gritted teeth, "Having a bastard demon in you isn't all bad. At least I'll never be alone, like you."

* * *

_**I have watched you for many years. You have worked for respect. Sometimes, power. Mistakes have been made, but in the end, you worked for the respect, and to help your friends. As a respectable man once spoke, those who break the rules are scum, however, those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum. You have firmly believed that. I have remained silent. My input has never truly been necessary, and when you were smaller, my voice was inaudible to you. I am an incoherent force of chakra, a godly being. I have always firmly believed that we have been beyond human sympathy. Understanding.**_

_** Looking at you, Naruto, perhaps our emotions are just as human as yours. Perhaps we are more than mounds of hatred and incomprehensible chakra. If we're human, its perceivable that us Bijuu too, can be changed by you. Perhaps you will. Or, possibly, you have.**_

The Kyuubi decided that he was thinking too much, and let chakra seep underneath the gate, pure chakra with no disgusting will accompanying it. He thought about what he was doing, contemplating if he really wanted to do this, before closing his eyes. It was decided. **"I would rather have you as my leader than that bastard, by far, Naruto."**

He saw a small grin from in front of his cage, a startling difference to her ever-mounting sorrowful tears. _**Fight, Naruto. **_

She nodded. "You definitely aren't all bad, Kyuubi. I'll work to get rid of all that hate... promise!"

The Kyuubi snorted in response, a sadistic smile on his face as per usual, however somehow, Naruto could see the appreciation in his expression. "Thanks, Kyuubi. Its time to change this." She turned, leaving ripples behind as she tread through the water delicately. New found will enlightened her, as a different chakra enveloped her, seeping in through the water and enveloping her. _The will in this chakra isn't malicious_, she noted. _Its... determined._

**"My name is Kurama, Naruto."**

She stopped suddenly, somewhat shocked that he had never mentioned it before. In an abrupt notion, a small laugh erupted from her throat. "Kurama, eh? I'll remember that. Thanks, Kurama."

He snorted again.

* * *

Madara flinched away from the girl, as chakra so potent, so insane, yet not as disgusting as it should have been enveloped her being, scarring him hands and breaking his line of sight. Her eyes immediately looked downward, and she grinned in a malicious manner. Before he had the proper time to react by de-materialising his body, she threw chakra enhanced hands onto the floor. Unlike the effect that was probable, the chakra erupted through the world, and threw Madara violently.

He landed with a crack, guessing that his leg was most likely damaged in some manner. The starless sky cracked, as did all the surroundings, as bloody chakra filled every crevice. Madara's only coherent thought was that which moderately formed the word 'fuck'. Naruto grinned, put her middle finger up carelessly, and as unknown surroundings formed around her, she infused all the chakra she had into her legs and ran.

Trees whirred past her, and many other indistinguishable objects. The outline of them was blurred, and her hurried and terrified mind was too busy focussing chakra into her legs to take note of the surroundings. Her feet pounded the ground, and she was too terrified to remember that he would track her footsteps with ease. Abruptly, the soft ground beneath her turned to pebbles, and she stumbled on them, tumbling into a cold river. Naruto's sight blurred, as she shook her head and picked herself up, this time jumping between branches, cracking them somewhat with the chakra she used to leap from branch to branch. She ran continuously, chakra pouring out of her legs 'til not a single drop could be summoned from her any longer.

At which point, Naruto stumbled, falling onto the ground with a loud, sickening thud. In the midst of fatigue and her harsh breathing, she noted that the crack was most likely a rib. As winds descended, Naruto realised that the cold was probably because she was wet.

_**Idiot.**_

Naruto chuckled, ignoring the piercing ache that accompanied her laugh._ I know. Thank you so much, Kurama._ Her eyelids quivered, eyesight wavering between a scramble of colours and the faint colour of red blood, and a deafening darkness that pierced her sharply.

"Haku," she croaked, frothy, crimson bodily fluid streaming down the riverbed and into fresh water, swirling at the edge and dyeing it pink.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the receiver down in unbridled fury.

Its not as though Sakura was at fault in this situation. The obvious person at fault was the culprit, should there be one- however Sakura was simply, as the saying goes, at the wrong place at the wrong time, and the perfect target for the ebony-haired man's rage. His most valued possessions, without question, were his family. His dearest Naruto, Haku, and Yuki. Haku was gone, without a trace, whilst in Sakura's care. Though the fault was hard to pin on anyone, it was convenient to blame it on the pink haired girl.

Upon a long, tedious, and somewhat upsetting chat, Sasuke discovered that his young daughter herself had not at all noticed Haku's absence, and had been deep in sleep. He collapsed into a couch, falling deep into thought. That meant, either Haku was taken without any or any considerable force, or was unable to.

He brought a porcelain hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. All of a sudden, his heart seemed so terribly loud, the blood in his ears pounding like a taiko drum and his breath becoming so very heavy, each drawing of air seeming more tedious as it progressed. His legs became weak. Where is my daughter? Sasuke's eyes shut, Sharingan stirring in a frenzy below his eyelids. Who the fuck would do this?

A tiny knock broke the heavy silence, bringing Sasuke from his trance-like state. He stood up, walking slowly and steadily towards the door and opening it with a degree of weariness. He supposed there was never a way to be too careful; the ninja (_bastard ninja, at that_) who had taken his daughter presumably could be either stupid or brave enough to knock on his door. Lo and behold, however, his young daughter stood before him.

"Pa!"

Sasuke smiled. "Hello, Yuki." He shut the door behind her, locking it cautiously. It never failed to amaze him how simply beautiful the beings that him and Naruto had created were. Yuki was truly ladylike, her hair glistening and leng, her eyes as charcoal as Sasukes' own. Her face shape was far from his sharp one, it was more soft, like Naruto herself. In mind, though, she was like himself, through and through. Nostalgia filled him, as she quietly slipped into her house slippers.

"Pa, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Sasuke tilted his head slightly in question.

The young girl twiddled her fingers nervously, an action unlike herself. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake. I should have stayed up, so I could have saved him."

He shook his head, black hair swaying gently as he denied her self-accused allegations. "Hardly, sweetheart. It was no-ones fault, and certainly not yours. No-one is in a position to be apologising." Sasuke looked around his home. There was something so... family-like about it. So much better than a cold childhood.

Yuki looked down again. "Pa, Kakashi-oji-san went looking for Ma," she began nervously. At which point, she looked sharply down. "No-one can find her anywhere."

Sasuke reeled somewhat, before smirking slightly, in a manner that was both sarcastic and a form of denial for the sake of sanity. _I can't have this, I can't have this at all. It simply can't be true that both my wife and my son have vanished into thin air in the own walls of my home village._ "Yuki," he began gently, "you must have misheard. How can she go missing in the walls of our own village?"

The young girl emitted a choking, guttural sound; a dry, choked sob. "Pa, I'm sure I heard Kakashi-oji-san and Iruka-sensei talking about it. Nobody has seen her, Pa, and neither have I!" She threw herself at his abdomen, tears silently streaming as she realised the devastating situation. _Haku, you idiot. First you, now Ma... _

Sasuke's grip on his child tightened, as he became increasingly fearful. Not for himself, but for his dear daughter, for his beautiful fiancée, for his sweet son. For his family, who would never hurt anyone, who bickered harmlessly amongst one another, who truly and utterly loved each other, in a family-like way. He didn't want to lose his freshly reconstructed family.

The woman he had made love with. The fiancée, the beautiful woman who had captured him in the oddest of manners. She was funny, happy, shocking and heart-wrenching, but in the best ways possibly, and somehow, Sasuke had fallen so deep in love with the emotionally-turbulent young woman. He had planned, without a doubt, to spend his life with her. _How could someone take her away from me? Just as we were going to become a married couple?_

Along with his daughters never-ending streams of sorrow, warm, salty tears pitter-pattered on the floor below, silent in their descent, and ever so painful.

* * *

**A/N: YOU GUYS LOOK I DID IT WOW. :D**

**I'm so happy that I'm managing to finally finish up this story. My original ending plan, like, two years ago, was pretty weird, I think you guys woulda got pissy. And considering the name of this fiction, if I left Kyuubi out, I mean what the hell would this even make sense anymore?**

**Probably doesn't anyway. It's all fun and games.**

**Thank you so much for supporting me! I appreciate reviews. Thank you guys all so much (I've just finished my exams and therefore finished this so WOOOOO!) and I hope I get to hear from some of you personally. :] x**


End file.
